Two Lights in a Dark World
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke must work together to overcover their greatest challenge, in a Dark World rule by a Dark Mad-Sasuke will Naruto and Sasuke overcome this or fall to the darkness? Naruto Real Dark Fic, NO YOAI! NarutoXKushinaXMikoto, Good SasukeX?
1. News

**Two lights in a Dark World**

**I don't own the Naruto series**

Ladies and gentlemen it is I **BUNJI THE WOLF**! Here to deliver a fic unlike no one of mine. I have been here for well over five years now I believe. I never truly made a true Dark Fic; sure I made a dark fic once but never a real dark fic.

I was challenge to make the darkest dark fic I could ever create. But only using Naruto characters the dark challenge was I would make a dark fic of the darkest I could make. By having Naruto and Sasuke as the main characters and make them brothers of their friendship and true friends once again.

And after seeing a Pic that…really pissed me off…I'll talk about that later my mind started to spin and create the idea.

**Warning:** The Elements this fic/story will have.

Blood, Gore, Lemon/Sex, Rape, Characters Death, Incest, futa, anger, sadness, multiple endings, mind-break,

No matter what ideas I came down so far, it turn out to be a hentai fic somehow _ but don't worry it still a dark fic.

**Plot**-During their fourth encounter, Naruto and Sasuke once again clash with one another. While Madara, Sakura and Kakashi watches. The two suddenly turn their attacks on Madara but before that happen Madara sucks them into his eyes but however that proves to be Madara's downfall. With Naruto and Sasuke suck into the unknown, the two are dump off at the Final Valley however everything doesn't seem right, as Naruto and Sasuke will so discover they are no longer in their home world but in a dark world rule by a Dark Mad-Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto and Sasuke must work together becoming true friends they are to defeat this Dark Sasuke and save this dark world in order to return back to their original home.

This story has three endings. **Good, Evil** and one called **Forgiven**

I was thinking of giving Sasuke a small harem but right now, I'm gonna keep that idea on hold right now. As Naruto got Harem pairing.

Right now I need a main Woman to be paired with Naruto.

**Sakura** or **Kushina**-those two are the only ones I can see fitting the flow of the story and parts. I don't wanna hear it that why not picked the other girls to be the main girl for Naruto. I also don't wanna hear I'll pick Sakura beside she only want Sasuke and ect ect and don't wanna hear why Naruto pair with his own mother that sick and ect ect. This is a dark fic and also Naruto and Sasuke are going to a different world so everything is different the set and arcs and everything else is different from the canon world.

As Naruto gonna have a Harem I am not sure of how many. As I was saying I love both Kushina and Sakura and having them paired with Naruto are my favorite pairing beside of many such as NarutoXKonan, NarutoXTayuya and others.

Warning if you don't not like or love Dark fic, don't read at all this is your warning, I told many people in the first chapter of **"She belongs to me**" if you don't like futa don't read it and yet I still get review how they hate the futa stuff, fucking dumbass I told them. And this is your only warning from me. If you don't like dark fics DON'T READ IT DO NOT REVIEW IT ALL IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! This is your only warning me alright?

The first chapter will be posted up later on today, the first chapter will be short okay I'll give ya a heads up on that. On the first chapter I'll give out more information for you all.

That is all for now I'll see you guys and gals later on until LATER!


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Naruto series**

**Chapter I-We Meet Again…Brother**

**It has been two years since that day and now they meet once again in battle, given the eyes of his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke now posses new found power and chakra within his being. **

**The Final Valley the very same place that changed their lives and here it would be their final battle once again. The fourth great Ninja War was ripping the world apart, many lives would be lost and many free will be broken unless someone stops Madara Uchiha. **

**Naruto Uzumaki was the only one who can stop him but he must face an old friend to do so.**

Naruto could see the darkness that surrounds Sasuke the darkness of hate and despair it surround Sasuke like a prison fog. Naruto was in his Kyuubi-Sage Mode ready to face Madara but Sasuke was in his way, beside Naruto were Sakura and Kakashi they were not in the shape to be fighting.

"**Sasuke out of my way I have to stop him. I have to stop Madara before the Jutsu is competed I won't let that mad man rule the world. I'll save the world and I'll save you as well." **Sasuke grew an evilly smirk.

"**Still an idiot to no end huh Naruto? I don't care about Madara's plans. I won't stop until I have my revenge on Konoha! They will pay for what they did!"** Sasuke scouted in a furious voice **"Do you have anything idea what is it like? To know the very person you look up and loved as your big brother slaughter and murder your clan your mother your father and spare you? And after you finally defeat him, suddenly you were given the real truth. Itachi slaughter the Uchiha clan under Konoha's orders, Konoha say they are truth and justice they fight for peace and love what JUSTICE! WHAT PEACE WHAT LOVE! THE VILLAGE IS FULL OF LIES AND SECRETS!"**

Naruto started to feel the darkness in Sasuke grow even more **"Order one from the Uchiha clan to murder his own family. The people that love and respect him Konoha is no better COME ON NARUTO EVEN YOU WERE HIDDEN FROM THE TRUTH ALL YOUR LIFE!"**

Naruto knew Sasuke was right Konoha did hide the truth from him as well, the truth about his parents and yet they did nothing they left him alone and to be hated. Naruto let out a furious roar for the moment** "Sasuke it's not easy. I can't give up on you and I never will. You're the closest thing to me as a brother. You know I never had a family and I know I won't know how you feel you had a family. I never had a family or love ones. I would give up anything to get that. Sasuke Uchiha…"** Tears came down Naruto's malice eyes as it pain him to see his friend fallen.

"**Sasuke…you and Sakura even Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are the only ones the only people I see as my family. Sure I know I screw up and you guys call me an idiot but it was a lot better than being given those hateful eyes. Sasuke you have a chance you have a future to be care, to be loved…I don't have such a future…long as I have this…curse!" **Naruto look down at his own two hands which were now claws covered in the Kyuubi's chakra.

Sasuke suddenly smirk **"Idiot you're a real idiot you know that. Naruto to tell you the truth I've have always been jealous of you." **His words shock the young Uzumaki **"You may have a beast in your soul. But your heart is filled with light unlike mine. Hope died for me long ago Naruto. You have a future Naruto you have people who care for you, you have loves one too. If I die nobody will miss me."**

The young Uzumaki scouted with all his might in his voice **"THAT'S A FUCKING LIE AND YOU KNOW IT! I don't know about everyone else in the village but I would miss you, Sakura-chan would miss you…because we care about you Sasuke. You say your hope died long ago. I can give you our hope our light! You can still be save Sasuke JUST FUCKING LISTEN!" **

Sakura was surprise by Naruto's actions and how he feeling right now "Naruto…" she spoke his name softly. Naruto was furious at Sasuke **"Sakura-chan she loved you, I was jealous of you Sasuke. You had her heart and I didn't…you can't just become the world's enemy just because some crazy old Uchiha told you what really happen. YOUR SASUKE UCHIHA YOUR BETTER THEN THIS DAMNIT! What happen to the Sasuke I used to know? The Sasuke Uchiha I was jealous of? The Sasuke Uchiha I wanted to fight to proven I was the best your equal WHAT HAPPEN TO MY BROTHER!"**

The words my brother ring out to him, Sasuke closed his eyes and thought back two years ago on that day.

**Two Years Ago: The Final Valley**

_"What is this power?" Sasuke Uchiha spoke as he felt a powerful evil chakra coming from his team mate Naruto Uzumaki. As Naruto was in quiet a awaken form using the power of the nine tail fox for his own uses._

_**"Sasuke…I will bring you back to Konoha even if I have to break every bone in your body!"**__ Naruto roared as Sasuke could see a large image of a fox behind Naruto. As Naruto was in his awaken form. Naruto came at Sasuke with full force he quick shot Sasuke in the stomach._

_One two three four five were the combo hits Naruto perform on Sasuke and finish it with a six hit with a kick to the air. While in the air Sasuke use his chakra to blow fire balls at Naruto however Naruto let out a powerful roar that blew the fire ball away._

_Lucky for Sasuke he grew his Sharingan become stronger. He was able to tell where Naruto was going to attack. Using his Sharingan power to see right through Naruto's attack as Sasuke Uchiha smiled while avoiding Naruto's moves after playing around with Naruto._

_Then while back flipping toward the top of a cliff when Naruto dash toward the top. Sasuke launch a very powerful fire elemental jutsu lucky for Naruto he was very close in range._

_**"Whoa."**__ Naruto was speechless amaze at what Sasuke could do. Sasuke nearly out chakra tried and panting but took his chance he grab Naruto by neck of his orange jacket and told him._

_"It's too late Naruto it's too late!" He pushed Naruto off the cliff while Naruto was falling. Sasuke grab Naruto's feet and wrap his legs around Naruto's neck as Naruto's head smash down into the rock solid ground. Naruto's skull crack in two as Sasuke let go of Naruto while Naruto's lifeless body floats in the lake._

_It was the mid of afternoon the sun's light peak over at Naruto's body acting like a small gate. _

_Naruto's body appeared inside his own soul. Kyuubi open its eyes staring down at its host._

_"__**You're lucky child. I am going to help you this only once of my own free will after all if you die then I'll die."**__Kyuubi chuckle __**"You should be very grateful for your Fourth Hokage." **__Kyuubi revive the fallen ninja. Naruto's body rise from the lake, Sasuke couldn't believe it to see Naruto was alive even after that._

_Naruto slowly rise up his body was being risen by red chakra coming out from his back. Naruto's shot open in anger the first thing Naruto did was given Sasuke a sucker punch to the face. Naruto slowly look at himself as his whole body was consume in the red chakra which was now acting as a shield._

_While Sasuke was holding his face letting few tears from the surprise sucker punch. Naruto stared at the now recover Uchiha Naruto's red eyes glare at Sasuke with anger. Naruto came at Sasuke on all four he was must quicker and faster than before._

_Naruto dodge left and right avoiding Sasuke's fireballs. When Naruto dash/tackle at Sasuke, Sasuke back flip away from the Uzumaki._

_'__What's going on? What is this chakra it got hold over Naruto?'__ Sasuke thought to himself while Naruto reach out his right arm as the red chakra out the form of the arm reaching out to grab Sasuke. Sasuke high jumped in the air to avoid this however._

_Naruto grab Sasuke using the large one tail behind him. Sasuke was toss over the lake. Corner and low on chakra looks like this was the end of the battle. Sasuke said while panting "I never thought you would get this powerful Naruto. I am afraid to admit this…but right now at this moment you're stronger than me. But I'm more special then you." Sasuke felt the curse seal active to its next level._

_Going level two of his curse seal Sasuke's whole appearance was change within seconds._

_"__**Sasuke…" **__Naruto's eyes were filled with disappointment and sorrow seeing his friend falling even more so now._

_"__**Naruto…I am feeling much better." **__Sasuke chuckle__** "There's nothing to stop me now, Naruto. Everyone on this planet seek power no matter what case. Even by becoming the best! You yourself see power did you not wish to become the best Hokage and the strongest of the leaf village?"**_

_"…" Naruto didn't speak only glare at his friend._

_"__**Naruto give up I'm not going back to Konoha. I have made up my mind not as a ninja but as a human being. I am not giving up I will have my revenge for what Itachi did to me what he did my family!" **__Sasuke even in his curse seal two form he still had the pride of the old Sasuke Naruto knew, stubborn and all._

_"__**Naruto I know must have made a promise to Sakura to bring me back. Only you could make a promise like that and keep it. Even now telling you to give up on me I know you won't stop. Naruto I'll ask you this and only once as your team mate and as your friend." **__Naruto close his eyes and grin his teeth he didn't want it to turn out this way._

_Sasuke perform a few hand signs before yelling out his attack__** "Chidori!"**_

_Naruto held out his right hand gathering the chakra of both air and his own creating a purple color. Both Naruto and Sasuke jump in the air at the same time as their yell out their attacks which clash._

_"__**CHIDORI!"**_

_"__**RASENGAN!"**_

"_**NAAAAARRRRUTTOOO!"**_

"_**SASSSSSSUUUUUKKKKEE!"**_

_'__Naruto you are the only true friend I ever had. I'm sorry it turned out this way.'_

_'__Sasuke were my only real friend but I won't give up I never will.'_

_'__If only we became friend much early things would have been different…Naruto.'_

_'__Farewell Sasuke.'_

_Naruto lay there on the ground in his human form. While Sasuke Uchiha alive he was the winner of this match but he knew Naruto held back he knew Naruto was stronger than him he always has been. Sasuke took one last good look at his friend before he'd turn away but however Sasuke made a sudden stop when he heard the sound of Naruto coughing as the young Uzumaki open his eyes._

"_Looks like you won." Naruto chuckle weakly._

"_You know you let me win you idiot." _

_Naruto chuckle again "Whatever…Sasuke…when we meet again I won't stop I'll bring you back."_

"_Why…why damnit why won't you give up on me?"_

"_You're my friend…and my brother…if anyone knows you better it's me." Naruto grinned._

_Sasuke smile a little before walking away '__Farewell Naruto.' __Sasuke hold his right arm while walking away from his friend. His mind made up on his path Sasuke walked alone as he said with Itachi's image focus in his mind._

_"I will defeat you Itachi…but in my own ninja way. I promise myself and my friend I will defeat you with my own power nobody else." Sasuke Uchiha friend of Naruto Uzumaki has chosen his path his new path "I won't fall like you did Itachi I won't fall into my own darkness."_

_Shortly afterward Kakashi Hatake shown up late as always "I'm too late."_

_Kakashi took Naruto and Sasuke's headband as the rain stopped as Kakashi left with Naruto in his arms ending the day that change the two lives of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha forever._

_**Two Years Later Now: The Final Valley**_

Naruto saw a small smile appeared on Sasuke's lips before turning to a frown as Madara Uchiha appear before them between the two friends right in the middle **"Sorry to ruin your friendship moment. But the time has come the final piece waits! All I need is you Naruto Uzumaki the final piece the Kyuubi."**

"**The final piece? What did you do to Bee?"**

"**Unlike you he wasn't much of a challenge to me. Ripping the eight tails from his soul was easy." **

"**Wait…" **Sasuke spoke as the darkness around him suddenly disappear "I'll handle this." Sasuke active his Sharingan, Naruto saw within the eyes of Itachi and Sasuke combine together. Staring into the eyes made Naruto feel uneasy there was something inside feeling funny.

Naruto dispel his Kyuubi-sage mode returning to his normal form. The two friends stare at one another for a moment. Naruto came running toward Madara while yelling as the old Uchiha did nothing but smirk underneath his silver colored mask.

But suddenly the sound of Sasuke yelling caught Madara's attention, Madara at first believe Sasuke was going after Naruto but seeing the look in his eyes **"You little bastard."**Madara saw right through their plans. Active the power of his Sharingan sucking the two into his right Sharingan eye to collect the two for his goal his moon eye plan.

While getting sucked into his right eye the power of Rasengan and Chidori combine at the moment. Madara felt funny his Sharingan was acting strange. Chakra was being force into his right eye. It was the power of Naruto's and Sasuke's attacks.

Madara scream in agony as in a bust of overflowing energy Madara's head blew up but however the black hole was still there. Naruto and Sasuke were drag into the black hole as Sakura and Kakashi scream out to both Naruto and Sasuke the black hole close up after the two were consume.

Sasuke was falling down he was facing Naruto as he fell; Naruto was looking at him as he too was falling their eyes were stare into one another. Naruto's eyes and Sasuke's eyes glow of their energy the power of light and dark. From Naruto's eyes shot a black fire into Sasuke's eyes as the two were covered in black fire as the black fire clash into the pool of the unknown.

"_We're brothers Sasuke we're brothers. You can have my light I'll help you."_

**The Final Valley:**

A black hole suddenly open and out came was the two black fires the two black fire circle around one another before clashing into one another. When the two black fires clash into another one, Naruto and Sasuke shot out from the two black fires as the black fire vanish into nothingness.

Both ninja was sent clashing down into the ground. Both twitch in pain after clashing down.

"Aww man that suck so bad." Naruto moan in pain.

"Damn that really hurt!" Sasuke moan in pain as well. Both stay there on the ground unable to get up even if they wanted too the clash landing really took a total on them.

"Sasuke…"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Are we…friends again?"

"…You believe we're still friends?"

"Always man you're my brother."

"You're an idiot."

"And you're a dumbass."

Both Naruto and Sasuke had a cocky smirk on their face and from a cocky smirk to a chuckle to a laugh to a loud laugh as the two best friends laugh together. But shortly the laughter died down follow by a long pause of silence.

"I know you killed Danzo. Wasn't his death enough Sasuke? Not all of Konoha is evil you know that. You were born there it's your home." Sasuke wanted to avoid talking about the hidden leaf "Naruto I…"

"I know Sasuke let's just forget about the past and focus on our future." Naruto slowly rose up from the ground as Sasuke did the same. Both Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widen in shock to their surprise both the two ninjas turn to see the two statue of Madara and the First Hokage only to see a pair of broken statues their faces were gone.

There were dead bodies there about a twenty bodies all were leaf ninjas. Each of them had horror look on their faces, Sasuke got off the ground quickly looking around the area as Naruto did the same. Each of them was cut and slices by a blade what type of Naruto wasn't sure.

But Sasuke looked trouble "Naruto let's go back Konoha." Those words made Naruto smiled big. Those were the words he wanted and waited to hear from Sasuke for two years. They were friends again although Naruto wasn't sure did Sasuke overcome his darkness or he was fighting it for the time being.

"Let's go home Sasuke."

The two ninjas left the final valley returning to the village hidden in the leaves. Unknowing the new changes and the new horror that waits them Naruto and Sasuke friendship and trust will be put to the test in their ultimate challenge in the village hidden in the leaves.

**End of Chapter I**

**Next Chapter-Chapter II-Sins of Friendship**

**There the first real chapter of two lights in a dark world and so far the people have spoke NarutoXKushina will be the main pairing follow by a harem.**

**The next chapter the story will show it dark fangs/side. Again if you don't like dark fic do not read this fic. This is my last warning…now for those who like dark fic and want to see this fic go on. I will bring the darkest thing for this fic from my mind into this fic.**

**Warning-fic has blood, gore, incest, rape, lemon/sex, mind break, futa, multiple endings, **

**In the dark world, everything is different or changed. Some are not strong as they were in the canon world or those who were dead are alive.**

**Well that's all I have to say for now everyone later!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Naruto series**

**Chapter II-Sins of Friendship Part I**

**The Hidden Forest:**

"I wonder where Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei went." Naruto wondered.

Sasuke looked at his best friend "I'm sure their fine Naruto. They could be waiting for us in Konoha."

Naruto and Sasuke journey their way through the hidden forest. While the two were jumping from tree branch to tree branch they notice how the forest looked a bit different the forest was. The tress looked burned most of them were cut down and others were blow or ripped down by some unknown force.

Naruto frown he knew what kind of force was behind this but it was him. Something wasn't right here everything is different of course there was a war going on but the forest was never this banged up before.

The two made a sudden stopped. When they glaze upon a huge area of the forest was covered in black flames and blue flames. Naruto have seen the black flames before but the blue flames were new the black and blue flames was burning none-stop burning what was else of the huge area.

"Hey Sasuke got any ideas what this hell happen here? You sure you and Madara are the only living Uchiha left?" Naruto's question made Sasuke wonder if they were other Uchihas that were hidden.

Sasuke closed his eyes and open blood drip down Sasuke's eyes. Suddenly purple energy rose from the ground covering Sasuke protecting him. From the purple energy the energy took on a form a giant form of someone's rib cage.

Over time the bones form a full upper-body flesh covered the bones and clothed covered the flesh. Naruto was amaze by this as Sasuke used the power of Susanoo. Sasuke looked at Naruto and offer him his right hand "Come on stay close Naruto."

Naruto grab Sasuke's hand the two ninjas ran right through the black and blue flames that covered the area. Sasuke's Susanoo was unaffected by the black flames but after a few minutes, Sasuke notice the blue flames were eating piece by piece of Susanoo's armor but lucky for the two they made it across the burning forest.

Once Sasuke dispel Susanoo the two ninjas took a small break.

"Okay that was freaky?" Naruto spoke.

Sasuke agreed "The black flames are indeed the work of an Uchiha. But the blue flames I do not know who that belongs too?" the two wonder what or who was behind those flames "Whoever did this. Wanted to make sure the hidden forest was protected. I'm pretty sure if we took the long way we could have taken days to get back to Konoha." Naruto said.

"Naruto let's keep going."

"Right." The two once again jumped on the tree branch and jump from branch to branch. Faster way to travel rather than on foot as the more the two got closer and closer to Konoha the less how the hidden forest looked damage.

Both Naruto and Sasuke stop right in their tracks when they saw in shock. Sasuke looked completely shock but nowhere near shock as Naruto was. It was Konoha the village hidden in the leaves.

Konoha was different far different from what Sasuke hoped his original home and birthplace would look like after leaving two years ago. The village nearly the same but there was newly added features. As such there was a large tall one hundred floor thick purple colored tower. The tower blocked the view of the Hokage's face statues. The giant wooden door that stood there was now replaces by giant steel door that was giving off an evil presence.

There was a metal wire with spikes that was link to the steel door that was spread across the walls of Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke spotted that there was guards in front of the steel door they didn't looked human at all.

There were about two in front of the door. About six feet in height they looked heavy in weight size; they wore black colored armor they wore samurai look armor holding glowing swords. The two couldn't see their faces as their dark helmets hide their face from the two ninjas' view.

Naruto whisper to Sasuke as the two hide behind the bushes "Hey Sasuke you think we can take them? I've never seen these guys before."

Sasuke sweatdrop he was thinking of the same thing "I've seen them somewhere though but not sure where." Sasuke suddenly saw someone walking towards the two guards. Naruto's jaw drop to the floor he knew who the person was.

"Naruto who is that?" The Uchiha asked.

"That's Mizuki!" Naruto grin his teeth in anger. Why was Mizuki here? The last time he saw him was two years ago and Tsunade send him to prison for life why he was out and why was he here? Sasuke blinked twice he remember Mizuki during the Genins days but Mizuki was different how he looked two years ago.

Mizuki looked completely different. He was tall as the guards his hair was longer. Wearing Konoha Jounin outfit but Mizuki had a long orange tailed swing out. His hands were tiger claws his eyes were that of a tiger.

Naruto was about to make his move but Sasuke stopped him right there. Sasuke shook his head, Naruto curse underneath his breath as the two sat and watched what was going on.

Mizuki was speaking with the guards telling them to open the gate. The two guards grabbed the handle of the gates and rip open the gate, Mizuki raise his right hand up drip it forward as group of people chained by their hands and feet were walking being escorted into the gate by another pair gate guards.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock "Is that Isaribi?" Sasuke looked confuse of who Isaribi was since he never heard or met this person. Yes it was Isaribi but however she wasn't in chains she was wearing a black collar around her neck. Mizuki patted Isaribi on her head as if she was his pet and she did a good job.

"Naruto who's Isaribi?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto explain to the Uchiha "She's a girl I met during my mission about two weeks after you left. We became good friends she even saved my life twice. What's going on here?"

Mizuki told Isaribi to bring everyone in the village. Isaribi grab the their chains and pulled them as everyone follow Isaribi into the village there was over twenty people enough for a small village. As the people walked inside one after another they looked very familiar to Naruto.

But the three people got Naruto's attention the most "The old man, Inari and Tsunami." The three people lives that Naruto changed that day but now they were prisoners of Konoha. Something was very wrong here Naruto felt it.

"Sasuke something not right something is definitely not right." Sasuke agreed there was something going on here everything didn't feel right. Naruto and Sasuke left their hiding spot.

The two ninja came across a spot where there was no guards guarding the area which was perfect for the two. Sasuke quickly ran over to the wall holding his hand together out as Naruto ran towards him, Naruto step on Sasuke's hands as he given him the boot to grab the edge of the tall wall.

When Naruto grabbed the edge of the wall as Sasuke high jumped on to Naruto's shoulders jumping over the wall as Naruto pulled him up and jumped down.

**Konoha-Back Alley-**

They now sneaked in Konoha so far nobody caught them so far so good they thought. Naruto was sadden by this he didn't know what the hell happen to his village and how long was he and Sasuke were gone.

"What the hell happen to this place?" Naruto bury his face in his hands "Why is Mizuki here what are those guards and why is Isaribi-chan working with Mizuki?" pulling his hands away from his face. Naruto's face was strike with anger.

"Naruto calm down first we need to find the Hokage. I am sure she can explain to us what happen." Naruto remember of course Tsunade would know what going on and she could help them find out why Mizuki here and what are those guards things.

"But I don't see the Hokage's tower Sasuke."

"It's still there idiot." The Uchiha pointed at the tall tower "We need to get inside."

But suddenly there was the sound of a bell rang. The sound of the bell caught Naruto and Sasuke off guard both gasp of surprise but as the bell rang the second time. Naruto heard the sound of people walking towards the tower.

Naruto and Sasuke peeked around the corner of the back alley and saw a group of people walking towards the tower. They were dressed in well manner outfits as if they were going to a party or a Ball. This made Naruto and Sasuke curious what was going on, but suddenly the two ninjas saw Isaribi and Mizuki were walking inside the tower as well.

Naruto glare at the Mizuki he wanted to beat the shit out of him again. Seeing Isaribi wearing that collar made Naruto feel uneasy. Sasuke could tell Naruto was on the edge of kicking someone's ass he knew his friend very well but like Naruto, Sasuke truly wonder what the hell was going on here he hasn't been home in two years has this truly changed while they were away or did the black-hole truly had something to do what's wrong with this village?

Naruto only saw one-way in the tower the front door "Sasuke how are we going to get inside without anyone noticing us?" as two guards came stood their place guarding the tower.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a bit of surprise look on his face "At first I thought you were gonna head on with flying fists. But you surprise me Naruto you do have a brain after all or did you finally grew one in two years."

"What yours Sasuke." Naruto looked

"How about at least once we'll go with your type of idea let's fight them and see what they can do." Naruto smirked at his friend as the Uzumaki chuckle "Oh your thinking like me now?" Sasuke sighed while shaking his head.

While the two guards were standing at their pose a small rock came out of nowhere hitting one of the guards on their heads. Getting their attention to where the rock came from while having their backs turned the opposite way.

Naruto came out from nowhere with double Rasengan striking both of them destroying them. When Naruto destroyed the two guards they burst into energy as the energy flew into the sky. Leaving behind the suit of armor and the weapon they held.

Naruto kneel down to grab a piece of the armor "Empty just nothing but an empty shell." Both were creep out by this "Come on Naruto let get inside before anyone show up."

**Inside The Tower:**

There were two sets of stairs one going down and the other going up "Which way did they go?" Naruto asked. Sasuke active his Sharingan "We go up." As the two were going the stairs, Naruto suddenly heard the sound of a woman crying in pleasure down below it caught him off guard but he stay on the path that was ahead of him.

Both Naruto and Sasuke made their way to the upper floor in the tower. The tower was bigger on the side then the outside much large there was tick to it having something small outside and having large space on the inside.

The two stopped the end of the stairs-case. Naruto peeked his head up there was nobody here the room was empty. Naruto and Sasuke came out looking around the large room "Where did they go?" the room had an upper-balcony a space where nobody could be spotted that was the first thing Sasuke saw just in case someone came in.

There was two doors there was one large golden colored door behind Naruto and Sasuke and two small doors beside one another in front of them but between the two small doors there was a long thick red colored pole that was reached the top of the room but at the roof of the room that was a glass frame that held something deep within it.

When Naruto and Sasuke looked upward at first the two couldn't make out what it was until a few seconds later. Naruto gasp his eyes widen in fear he was in competed shock as he glaze upon what was within the glass frame that was held on top of the pole.

**(-Naruto-Shippuden OST-Man of the World-Playing)**

It was a glass coffin there was corpse inside it yes but not just any corpse it was the corpse of Uzumaki Naruto. This truly creep the hell out of Naruto "What…the…hell?" Naruto couldn't stop staring at the corpse there was no sign of any flesh upon the corpse just bones and the clothed and the headband and Tsunade's necklace was missing.

Confuse and lost wanting answers. Naruto fell down to his knees with a lost look upon his face. Sasuke place his right hand on Naruto's left shoulder as the Uzumaki looked back at his friend "Naruto I don't think this is our world."

"No this got to be our world our home…what happen here…that's not me."

"But it looks like you." Naruto snapped a pissed glare at Sasuke, which made him shut up quickly "I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't mean too. Ever since we came here I'm starting to feel funny." Sasuke didn't want to tell Naruto but his eyes were red now he was showing the signs of using the Kyuubi's power but they were blue at first before he looked at the corpse in the glass frame.

Suddenly the sound of the doors was opening "Let's hide!" Naruto and Sasuke quickly jumped to the upper balcony just in time as the group of people the number of people was twenty and more. Guarded by their ninja body guards these weren't just any normally dressed up people these people were leaders and great leaders of many ninja nations and villages.

Grass, Cloud and Rock and many others however Suna and Mist leaders were not there and Konoha Hokage was missing although the lord of the land of fire was there. Sasuke felt trouble was close near and Naruto had a gut feeling he wasn't going to like this party at all.

As many Konoha ninjas came there were no familiar faces as Naruto looked at each of them they were all new faces. But suddenly from the other side at the two small doors across the room the two doors open as seven women came from the two small doors each of them wearing the same type of black collar Isaribi was wearing.

Each of them was wearing a white dress that was very revealing indeed, their asses were expose their breasts were also expose. Each of them had a blank stare in their eyes as if there was nothing inside their minds and these women were.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari and Tenten, Isaribi and lately someone Naruto never thought to see again "Konan?" yes even Konan was there beautiful as an Angel she truly was an Angel but what was she doing here?

**(-Naruto-Shippuden OST-Girei-Playing)**

But so after the seven women that Naruto knew came out they walked turned and face one another before bowing their heads as two more people came out from the room the last two people truly shock and surprise both Naruto and Sasuke.

The two people that came out lately were Sasuke Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki the mother of Naruto Uzumaki and the wife of Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage. Both Naruto and Sasuke frozen in shock they truly didn't know what the hell was going on here all they could do was watch.

But shortly Sasuke and Kushina came out another person came out.

Naruto's blood ran cold upon the very site of him…Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke focus his sight on the other Sasuke that stood beside Kushina Uzumaki. He looked like him hell he even had the same Sharingans but there was something different something off. Sasuke saw it on the right side of the other Sasuke's neck _'The Curse Mark.'_ Sasuke thought to himself the curse mark the very thing that nearly destroyed his very soul if it wasn't for Itachi, Orochimaru would have consume Sasuke's soul during that fight.

Unlike the rest of the women Kushina didn't have a blank stare there was hope and light in her eyes. She didn't like to look at the corpse of her son which held right above her. Kushina gasp when she felt Madara patted her on her butt as he chuckle **"Sasuke I'm going to Orochimaru he said he's has a new weapon for us. I leave you to enjoy your anniversary party." **The other Sasuke nodded his head he vanishes in the blink of an eye.

"Bastard." Kushina said under her breath.

Naruto frown greatly "Mother…" Sasuke looked down at Kushina to see the woman who was Naruto's mother the woman who gave birth to him to the world and now here alive and a slave to this other Sasuke.

"Naruto don't let it get to you." Naruto nod his head as Sasuke knew anger was the key of setting off the Kyuubi. But Naruto knew it wasn't going to end well he knew it.

The other Sasuke snapped his fingers as the women even Kushina turned their attentions towards Sasuke's guest as from the ground a throne chair was created by snakes as the other Sasuke sat down on his throne.

**(-Naruto-Shippuden OST-Loneliness-Playing)**

Naruto turned away from the site as Sakura, Hinata and Temari got down on their knees while Ino, Tenten, Konan and Isaribi bow their heads to the leaders of the lands and villages also to their ninjas bodyguards offering their bodies to them giving them pleasure showing them as a gift from the other Sasuke.

The sounds of their moans the sound of flesh against flesh the sound of blowjob being given were heard. Sasuke was stronger he watched in horror to see these girls were broken down to such level. Naruto covered his ears and closed his eyes he couldn't believe what was going on he wanted to do something he wanted to save them he wanted to jumped down and kick some ass.

He thought back to the other version of themselves the ones he knew and believes in him especially Sakura, Hinata and Kushina, Konan were the one who believe in him the most. The very thought of them being used in such manner.

"I Love You Naruto." The image of Hinata on that day of when she saved him from Pain.

"Nagato believed in you so will I." Konan held out the flowers of peace to him as she smiled at him.

"I love you Naruto." Sakura told Naruto she loved him, though her were lips were filled with lies her eyes were filled with truth.

"I love you Naruto." Kushina hugged her son glad he never hated her or Minato and was glad he was happy to have her as his mother _'No!'_ Naruto's mind screamed he won't let that happen.

"Get off me hands off!" Kushina back hand one of the land of cloud's ninjas who was ready to get pleases by her "Get your dirty hands off me!"

**(-Naruto-Shippuden OST-Anger-Playing)**

"I have to save them…" Naruto spoke, Sasuke turn to see Naruto started to become covered in red chakra "Naruto don't do it don't do it you idiot." Sasuke place his hands on the Uzumaki's shoulder this was a real bad time to be going Kyuubi.

Naruto closed his red eyes and open them with the eyes of the Kyuubi. Black lines appeared around Naruto's lips and his around his eyes, Naruto's suddenly grin Sasuke quickly backed off he remember that looked in Naruto's eyes before that day when Naruto when one tails.

Naruto grew a second then third chakra tail. Sasuke watched in horror as more of Naruto lose his humanity how could Naruto easily look control he beat the Kyuubi he had sage mode as well. Something wasn't right this world affected him?

Naruto turned to his sight down below. Kushina wasn't going to let anyone touch her she wasn't no one's toy let alone sexy-toy. The other Sasuke rose from his throne and back hand Kushina hard when she wasn't looking. Kushina fell to the floor with blood dripping from her lips "On your knee pleasure me." The other Sasuke said, Kushina bite her bottom lips she had no choice "Yes Master."

Naruto jumped from the balcony and smashed his fist into the ground making a big hole in the floor casing a small smoke screen to hide himself from everyone's view as the girls stop what they were doing.

The sound of flesh was ripping was heard follow by the sound of a voice spoke **"I'm gonna kill you."** The other Sasuke snap his fingers as out of nowhere sound ninjas came to the other Sasuke's aid. When the smoke clean what stood before them was not a man but a beast a beast covered in his own blood his eyes were white as light it growled at them with its long deadly four tails waving up and down leaking with malice energy.

Kushina's eyes widen in shock what she saw before her. The other Sasuke had a very unpleased look upon his face. Sakura looked at the red beast she blinked once she shook her head as If she woke up from a dream as the site of this beast had awaken her.

"It…can't be…" Sakura said.

Sasuke stare down below this being his first he has ever seen Naruto in this form of the Kyuubi. As what was standing down there with everyone's full attention none other than Four tailed Kyuubi-Naruto.

"**GAHHHHH! SASUKKKKKKEE!"**

**Next Time-Sin of friendship part II-Wrath of the Four Tailed Kyuubi **

**Now that both Naruto and Sasuke have first met Dark Sasuke and Dark Konoha they have only tasted a small piece of the dark world will give them, Naruto has beaten the Kyuubi yes and has indeed control it powers but the dark world has effect an not only Naruto but Sasuke as well you will see soon enough. Also I added Naruto Shippuden OST -OST is Original Soundtrack for short- to set in the mood and the emotions Naruto and Sasuke are feeling and the mood of the moment.**

**For those who ask me in PM and reviews yes most of the girls that will be in Naruto's harem are under Dark Sasuke control.**

**To tell you all the truth I was feel a bit nervous about this, worry about other's judgement upon this fic. But my worries are put aside not as I told everyone this is the darkest fic I will create there will moment you won't like and parts as well. Yes half of Naruto's Harem are under dark Sasuke's control which mean he always bang/rape them. But yet Kushina still have her will and her mind is not broken as you saw Naruto's four tailed woken dark Sakura from the mind break because well its Naruto and also he's leaking mass chakra and well I don't want to spoil too much.**

**Naruto's Harem for now-Kushina, Sakura, Ino, Hinata-In order to get his pairing of harem he'll have to get/take them from Dark Sasuke's control.**

**And the reason why/how I came to made this idea/fic**

**I don't who MADE THIS PAIRING or WHY IN THE HELL THEY EVER EVEN THOUGHT THINK IT WAS CUTE OR SEXY OR OF MAKING THIS PAIRING EVER SINCE I SAW THIS PAIRING. My mind went to a dark place….a very dark place. I do respect other thoughts of their favorite pairing or pairing they like but there are some pairing that don't even bother need to exist.**

**KushinaXSasuke, KushinaXMadara or KushinaX with any Uchiha (KushinaXMikoto I'm fine with only) there was one art I found on deviantart yes I do have page on there with my same fanfiction name Bunjithewolf. Anyway I saw a SasukexKushina with Naruto shock to see Sasuke banging Kushina, my veins went cold….cold as ice. My mind snapped I didn't even want to write a chapter that whole day. shortly afterwards I found three more picture one with Sasuke with Kushina, Mei and Tayuya again my veins went cold and soon after saw picture Kushina smiling while she was with Sasuke.**

**I've never facepalm so many times in my life. I also from there the idea of "Two lights In a Dark World" the main theme I made this was what would Naruto would do if he found out. It's bad enough in art or fics and other adult fics out there that Sasuke is nearly paired with almost every women in Naruto let alone Naruko in hentai/rape or non hentai pics but like a Naurto Harem club there's a Sasuke harem club.**

**Ok Sasuke you may have taken Naruto's dream girl early through the series and kind of after but when your paired with the man's mother that's cross the line. Yeah I know there's been Mikoto X Naruto fic but hell with them the pairing is sexy plus Naruto never knew who his mother was he never knew what a mother's love was like so Naruto has a good reason for that.**

**I Know many of you are asking me if you hate Sasuke so much why are you doing this story? Well the thing is in the beginning I didn't hate Sasuke as much as I hate him as I do today. In the beginning I thought he was the type of guy the main character would hate but later on and become great friends which it kind of did happen but as Naruto was given more friends and more love and respect. Sasuke fell deeper and deeper into the pit of hate and from there he stop being the rival and started to become the jerk and the I hate that guy of the series.**

**But here in "Two lights in a Dark World" I want Sasuke to see what will become of him if he keeps falling into the darkness where he can't return I want Sasuke to look what will become of him if he doesn't stop "I'm better then you Naruto" thing and look at who the real enemy. I'm sure he forgotten the man who helped Itachi murder his family and clan I know Konoha was behind it but it was the Uchiha clan own fault for doing the plan to take over Konoha and also Itachi made the toughest choice family or his home the lives of his clan or the lives of the village he took the choice of becoming hated and feared by others he made the ulitmate sacrifice as a big brother and as a Ninja but that was Itachi's sin but backfire in so many ways.**

**This fic isn't just about Sasuke looking at what would he become its also about Naruto as well, to see is his friendship with Sasuke truly worth it is it truly worth it to die to save him? This whole dark fic is about the two as it hinted Two Lights In A Dark World as you saw in this chapter the Naruto of this world is dead gone he can't come back. How would the world be like if Naruto died and Sasuke lived to show even Naruto's life is worth it.**

**The different between Naruto and Sasuke affect their live and the pairing world.**

**Sasuke had a family he knows what is like to lose something which is painful yeah. But Naruto never had anything in the beginning his parents may have given their love and given him the future. But Minato's wish to have looked at as a hero was on deaf ears although Naruto did become a hero only he beat Pain which won't happen sixteen years later. Naruto had to go through sixteen of being in the dark he was never told the truth even though Sarutobi believed not telling him would keep Naruto safe from Minato's enemies but STILL the boy should at least know who his parents were like and know they were dead and not left him to guess either they were alive or not or if they even cared about him at all.**

**The truth hurt yes but being lie too and kept from the truth hurts even more than a bullet of truth.**

**Hell even though Kushina was known as the Kyuubi host she was still given love and with that she controlled the Kyuubi and made it her bitch. Naruto was given NONE…****I'm sorry about ranting on here but I'm just telling ya how I feel and how I feel about SasukeXKushina bothers or anyone else paired with Kushina that is not Minato or Naruto. But doing this dark fic…its ending is worth it the ending I have plan for this oh….oh yes this ending will be sweet.**

**That's all for now everyone see ya next chapter and the next chapter will get darker get ready for rape lemon and characters death and some dark flash back!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Naruto series**

**Chapter III-Sin of friendship part II-Wrath of Four Tailed Kyuubi**

**Dark Sasuke's Tower: The Ball Room**

"**Gahhhh." **He growled with saliva drooling from his mouth. His white eyes were filled with anger his sights focus on Dark Sasuke. Naruto had gone under his four tailed transformation of the Kyuubi. Both Naruto and the Kyuubi were pissed off at Dark Sasuke for once both Naruto and Kyuubi were acting as one being their minds was link together.

Naruto wasn't losing control at all he and Kyuubi were working together sharing their fury and hatred. Judging from the look on his face Naruto was in control more. His spiky hair was shown by even that was covered in his own blood four tailed Naruto he was untouchable nothing could hurt him.

Naruto remember from being told by Yamato not even Orochimaru's poison sword couldn't impale him. Naruto looked at Kushina looking at his beautiful mother how healthy she looked and how her will wasn't broken her mind was in tack.

"I don't know who you are? But you are uninvited guest." Dark Sasuke spoke, he stares at Four Tailed Naruto as the Kyuubi Ninja growl once more at him. His four tails wave wildly he held his right hand as if he was about to attack but Four Tailed Naruto form a Rasengan within his right hand it was bright red as the sun.

Naruto held it up in the air as it shine blinding everyone who stared at him or his Rasengan. Everyone within the room was blinded by the light ray of the Four Tailed Rasengan flash ball. Naruto took his chance right there and then from his chest launch a giant mass claw that grabbed Dark Sasuke and smash him into the roof making a giant hole to the next floor.

Four Tailed Naruto jumped high to the next floor as Dark Sasuke was stuck to the roof of the next room. Naruto ball up his right fist and uppercut Dark Sasuke to the next three floors until he finally punch him to the roof of the tower which was the Hokage's office.

Dark Sasuke cough up a small amount of blood. Dark Sasuke got off the floor just as Four Tailed enter the room by jumping to that floor. But right behind Naruto were Dark Sasuke's Sound Ninjas they were ready to fight him but Naruto smile evilly he knew he was going to enjoy this.

Meanwhile down below in the ball room. Kushina was shock to see a Tailed Beast "There is still one left alive?" her voice told it all she was confuse although she was grateful to the Tailed Beast Host who saved her but there was something about him which seem to be familiar.

Kushina turned to see Sakura had regained her free will back "Sakura are you okay?" Kushina walked over to her making sure she was fine. Sakura held her head as she fell to her knees and gag twice right before she threw up white colored liquid.

But suddenly someone grabbed Sakura by her hair "Hey just because Sasuke is busy with that freak doesn't mean you're done pleasuring his guest." Kushina grin her teeth she uppercut the fool "She isn't your toy bastard!"

The foolish man chuckle as he got off the floor "So say the Uzumaki who became the Uchiha whore." The sound of Four Tailed Naruto furious roar was heard as the sound of him bashing and tossing Dark Sasuke around was heard.

"Whoever that guy is, is gonna get a surprise. Sasuke won't go down that easily you know that for sure Kushina." Kushina glare at the same foolish man "Don't make me punch your head off."

Unknowing to everyone where the Sasuke Uchiha that was Naruto's best friend and brother was watching above them _'Naruto couldn't you just wait it out? What do they mean that Sasuke won't go down easily…unless…Susanoo.' _It even pains Sasuke to see Sakura being used in such manner he never thought of ever using her like that…even though few days ago he was about to kill her and Kakashi.

Sasuke wonder had he truly became a monster. And this Dark Sasuke was the monster that was about to be born if it wasn't for Naruto's light. Sasuke decided he'll have to join Naruto in the battle above them but he had to make sure no one saw him.

But suddenly the sound of someone being blast through the walls was heard follow by another large clash noise "Sakura I'll be right back." Kushina ran off to follow where the battle was taking place now. With Kushina gone the guest of Dark Sasuke say hell with Kushina's warning and made their way to Dark Sasuke's women.

Sasuke curse under his breath he reached in his back pocket pulling out a snake mask. Putting it on Sasuke jumped from the balcony standing between the helpless servants of Dark Sasuke. Sasuke held his sword out and spoke "Lady Kushina's wish is Sasuke's wish."

The lords of the land and villages decide to finish this off another time "Another time then once Sasuke is done with his rude guest."

**Meanwhile with Naruto and Dark Sasuke:**

Dark Sasuke was grabbed by the throat by Four Tailed Naruto he toss Dark Sasuke up in the air and super punch him in the gut sending him flying towards the streets of Konoha. Naruto let out furious battle cries his world was filled with a roaring power.

Naruto flew in the air with a high jump smashing his food down to where Dark Sasuke was. Beating him with his hands bashing him down again and again but when Naruto threw his final punch that would end it all.

A hand came from nowhere catching Naruto's fatal punch to Naruto's surprise it was Dark Sasuke. Dark Sasuke was covered in a black shield of chakra that chakra took on the form of Susanoo. Naruto back up slowly bit surprise to see Dark Sasuke had this power.

Naruto growled "It's been a very long time since someone tried to assassinate me. Whoever you are or where you came doesn't matter. Soon the world will be under my control. The Uchiha clan will return and the world shall bow down to its will." Dark Sasuke laughed.

"RUN!" Naruto heard Kushina voice he turned around to see Kushina was the rooftop of a building as she scout out to him "Whoever you are don't fight him! Run he'll seal away your chakra! RUN!" when Naruto turned back to Dark Sasuke, a powerful blade cut strike Four Tailed Naruto.

Naruto roar in pain as the blade of Susanoo somehow got past through Naruto's blood acid shield. Naruto was bleeding his own acid blood from his chest. Naruto high jump away from Dark Sasuke but Naruto had a plan he open his mouth wide collecting chakra energy from both Naruto and Kyuubi he was ready to use his **"Strong Ball"** Attack on Dark Sasuke but Dark Sasuke just smiled.

"Don't! You won't win!" Kushina warned Naruto.

**(-Naruto Shippuden OST-Jinchuuriki-Playing)**

Naruto gather the two type of chakra together inside his being and unleash his almighty Strong Ball attack blasting his attack. Dark Sasuke used the power of Susanoo's almighty shield and bounce it right back.

Four tailed Naruto cried out in agony of being hit by his own attack. When the smoke cleaned Naruto's right arm was gone he used his own arm to protect himself but lucky for him Kyuubi and Naruto were working alone it didn't take long for Naruto to grow his right arm.

He wasn't winning this fight there was something off about this Sasuke. Even after beating him down killing his Sound Ninjas bodyguards and blasting him with his chakra attacks there was not a single mark of cut, wound or burn on Dark Sasuke's skin.

Naruto had to back down he growled and took off "Kushina follow him and when he return to his normal form end his life. The thing I need is a clone of a Jinchuuriki becoming a pain in the future." Kushina bit her bottom lips she was hoping he would be the one to end it all.

"Yes…Master." Kushina took off going after Naruto as the Four Tailed Kyuubi host ran off somewhere in Konoha as Dark Sasuke went to return to his tower.

**Dark Sasuke's Tower:**

Dark Sasuke return to see a Snake mask Ninja holding a sword as if he was protecting the servants of his. Dark Sasuke saw his guest were gone "Where is everyone?" he asked the mask ninja.

"They left speaking off finish off later. Did you take care of the unwanted guest?" The Mask Ninja asked.

"He is being taken care of by Kushina." Dark Sasuke smiled. The Mask Ninja frown behind his mask "You believe she can do it?" Dark Sasuke laughed "She can do is this isn't the first time she kill for me. Once she returns I will enjoy using her again. You may return to your post." Dark Sasuke snapped his fingers as the women turned their attention to him; even Sakura went back under his control again so easily.

"They follow you so easily." The mask Ninja said.

"Of course once you break their will. Giving them slave collars and one look into my Sharingan their my puppets." Dark Sasuke went through the small door as the ladies follow him into the room which was called _**"The Chamber Room"**_

'_I wonder how Naruto holding up?'_

**Elsewhere with Naruto:**

Naruto was still in his Four Tailed Kyuubi form but he felt he was losing control of holding this form together that cut not only wounded him but took a large amount of chakra from him. Naruto was at the ninja school he saw the tree with the swing was still there. Naruto walked over to it as he fell down on one knee.

Naruto look behind him to see Kushina holding a kunai in her right hand. Naruto didn't even bother to growl at her of course she was his mother. Kushina's eyes had a very sad look within them was she pitying him? He wasn't sure he knew she didn't know who he was.

"I'm not going to hurt you…let me help you. If you stay in that form you'll die. Trust me I have what is like I've been through that before. The power is great but the longer you stay the more your soul will be lost." Naruto crash down on the floor and as just he was about to dispel his form.

Someone quickly came from nowhere tossing a black coat upon him to hide him from Kushina's sight. Sasuke came before Kushina still wearing his snake mask hiding his face from Kushina "Who are you and what have you done to my friend?" he asked.

"I have done nothing. Your friend is brave to take Sasuke on especially in that form. He is a Jinchuuriki but what beast?" Kushina grew curious quickly. But Sasuke pointed his sword at her "That is none of your business. Leave here and return to your master."

Suddenly Kushina's eyes were filled with fury "Master? Like that ungrateful Uchiha brat is my master? What kind of person kills his God-brother and rapes his Godmother with the corpse of his God-brother in his presence?" Kushina scouted with such unbearable fury in her voice.

Sasuke backed up quickly he was easy shock by the news of what Kushina told him.

Kushina had tears coming down her face "I'm so sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry. Mommy has been a bad mother. I should have done something. I should stop him." Kushina felt herself slowly falling apart. Sasuke was about to touch her right shoulder but Kushina slapped his hand away from her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kushina shouted.

"I'm sorry…"

"Tell me what happen?"

"Why should I? You know the story everyone does. Because of me…all of this happen!"

"I don't know the story either does my friend. We are not with…Sasuke." Sasuke really wanted to know what the hell happen to this world. Why was it so dark and why is everything changed?

"It all started when my son Naruto tried to saves his God-brother Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was kidnapped by Orochimaru's men. Naruto tried his best to save him. But he was killed by Sasuke's hands. Sasuke went mad he killed Orochimaru's ninjas he returned to Konoha with Naruto's body." Kushina felt her skin crawl as she remembered that day seeing her son return to her only as a corpse.

"My heart was broken. I lost both of the ones I loved. Minato gave his soul to save my life he took the Kyuubi down into himself and sealed the rest into Naruto. I've never been so sad in my life. My son was dead and there was nothing was going to bring him back. At first I pity Sasuke he was controlled by Orochimaru…Mikoto still had her son and I had none…one night Sasuke came to me. He wanted me to forgive him for killing Naruto." Kushina looked up at the dark skies.

Kushina felt so sad and angry at the same time "I forgave Sasuke. He…kissed me he told me he promise Naruto to make me happy. I made love to my Godson…I betray my love for Minato only to forgive my Godson…I felt so dirty so dirty. I wasn't a mother anymore I was just a woman."

"Sasuke met Madara a year later. Madara told him the real reason why Itachi murder the Uchiha only leaving his mother and Sasuke alive. That was the day how it all started. One by one the women that loved Sasuke fell into his hands. Sasuke…I didn't know what he was planning. I came home one day and found Sasuke…he was…he was…" Kushina grin her teeth in anger.

"What was he doing?" Sasuke asked Kushina this one he really wanted to know.

"He was raping his mother…he raped Mikoto right in front of me. Sasuke's clones attacked me he tie me up and force me to watch him fuck his mother. He soon came for me…he raped me as well…more than he did to Mikoto. I won't be surprise if he's fucking her as we speak. That dirty bastard how could he do such a thing to your own mother and Godmother."

Sasuke pause behind the mask his eyes widen in shock he couldn't believe what this Dark-Sasuke was doing. He believed Madara just like he did but he took everything to a whole new level. He raped his own mother and he raped Kushina as well.

"Where is Tsunade the fifth Hokage where is she? Why did she let this happen?" Sasuke asked.

Kushina suddenly laughed "Tsunade? She left the moment Naruto was brought dead. I should have joined her and Shizune."

"Why didn't you just kill Sasuke?"

"I should of, but I didn't I couldn't…at the time I saw him as my Godson. He was Naruto's best friend…I promise Naruto to treat Sasuke as my own...I promise my boy one day I'll shall avenge him. That was three years ago. I was waiting for the right moment…but every time I had my shot…I just couldn't I just couldn't do it. I saw Naruto…I saw my boy in his eyes."

"So are you going to be his slave forever? Just because you see Naruto in his eyes?" Sasuke felt upset for unknown reason he just felt angry at Kushina "What do you think Naruto is thinking of you now! How his mother become nothing but a whore to his so call best friend! You can't live like this forever Kushina DO SOMETHING BEFORE IT TRULY TOO LATE HE HASN'T BROKE YOUR WILL!"

Kushina glare at Sasuke "Who are you and why do you care so much? You act as if you knew my son. You're just a nobody! Do you have any idea how I feel to see my home fall! To see the girl who was GOING TO MARRY MY SON BECOME USED BY SASUKE AND HIS MEN!" Kushina shouted.

"You had the chance to act you had your shot! You screw it up your not Naruto's mother your just a worthless-"

Before Sasuke could finish what he was about to say. Kushina punched Sasuke right in his face. The mask cracked the moment Kushina's right fist made impact. Sasuke hit the wall and fell down on his knees. Sasuke looked up to see Kushina was surrounded by a powerful aura of chakra.

"I dare you I dare you to say those words! I dare you I double!" Kushina was ready to finish him. The reason why Kushina's will was not broken because he made a promise to Naruto and to herself she'll end Sasuke's life and free everyone who Sasuke brought pain and suffering.

Kushina pulled her right fist back and was about to deliver the finishing blow to Sasuke. But suddenly Kushina's fist was caught by someone. Kushina turned to see it was Naruto even though he still had the cloth over his head.

"Stop…this is not going to help Kushina. I am sure Naruto would not want to see you suffer anymore." The cloth fell off Naruto showing himself to Kushina. Kushina's eyes widen in shock. Kushina cover her mouth with both hands, she fell down to her knees.

"Oh My God…this can't be…Naruto…your….alive…my boy is alive."

Naruto tried to calm Kushina down "Kushina calm down its okay." Sasuke's snake mask fell apart. Kushina saw Sasuke's face. She was about to beat the living shit out of him. Naruto grab hold of Kushina's arms "Calm down Kushina. Calm down he isn't…the Sasuke you know."

Sasuke show Kushina his neck "No curse mark."

Kushina calm down for the moment. Kushina turned to Naruto and hugged him tightly not letting him go not even for a second. But thinking back to all of the things she done for Dark Sasuke let go of Naruto she didn't deserve his warm hug but yet Naruto didn't let go of her she held her close to him holding her close to him.

"I forgive you Kaa-san. I know your Naruto have forgiven you as well it's not your fault I know I felt it." Kushina cried into Naruto's chest. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a mean glare. Sasuke looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry what I said Kushina where I and Naruto are from. Both of our parents are dead. We grew up as orphans. I'm sorry forgive me. And I'm sorry if you hear me disrespecting Kushina, Naruto."

Naruto nod his head the main problem was this dark world and this world's Sasuke "Sasuke we have to deal with this problem. This…Dark Sasuke is going to be a big problem. Kushina please tell us more in order for us to help you and save everyone you'll have to help us. Tell what happen to everyone else what happen to the rest, where's Kakashi-sensei, Yamato, Neji, Lee even Kiba and Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji what happen to them?"

"Kakashi, Yamato, Neji are alive they escape during the takeover."

"What of the rest of them?"

"Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji are alive. But they're being held in Sasuke's prison below the tower basement. I begged Sasuke to spare their lives. Shikamaru has a plan but he needs more ninja, more help. I secretly deliver the letter to Gaara, but send Temari and few men but Sasuke caught on and…broke Temari during the fight. Gaara told me he was coming but that was a month ago."

"What of Lee?"

Kushina answer Naruto's question with a heavy silence "Kushina…you didn't."

"I didn't Lee die during the takeover out of all Lee was so close to kill Sasuke."

"Alright Sasuke we need to go and find Gaara he can help us."

"Wait…I know someone else who can help us. Go to the village hidden in the rain. Tell him Konan send you. He will know what to do."

"It's the Akatsuki isn't it?" Naruto frown.

Kushina nod her head "But not the Akatsuki Madara's controls. Madara has a new Akatsuki here in Konoha. The old Akatsuki will help you believe so everyone wants Sasuke and Madara's head badly."

"Kushina come with us." Naruto begged his other world mother.

Kushina shook her head "I cannot if Sasuke knows I'm missing he'll send the Akatsuki I will be capture again and he'll kill the both of you. Please you must leave and bring back help please your our only hope to end this hellish nightmare PLEASE!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at one another as they nod their heads. Naruto hugged Kushina one last time before he and Sasuke leave Konoha to find Gaara and the old Akatsuki.

"Kushina promise me do not fall…please do not fall. I don't want to lose you again." Kushina nod her head. Kushina looked at Sasuke as her stare became a glare.

He maybe a different Sasuke but he still have his eyes, face and voice.

"Come on Sasuke we have a village to save."

**Next Time-Wrath of the Sands part I**

**Not much to say other then my hatred for Uchiha is raising**

**Naruto & Sasuke will be heading towards Suna hoping to find Gaara and hope he is in a good mood,**

**Also don't hate Kushina in this fic, she isn't slut or whore she been raped a lot but her will hasn't been broken**

**And don't hate or curse me for this fic, a lot of you has been pming me telling me I lost my magic for making this dark fic and taken me off their favorite list just for this fic, as I WARN YOU IN THE START THIS IS MY DARKNESS FIC I WILL EVER MAKE!**

**Later everyone**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Naruto series**

**Chapter IV-Wrath of the Sands** **part I**

Rushing through the forest of Konoha Naruto jumped from tree top to tree top as Sasuke followed from behind. Sasuke couldn't keep up with Naruto due to the fact Naruto was using his Sage Mode powers while running.

"Naruto wait up." Naruto didn't hear him only kept on pushing.

"Tsk," Sasuke frown he closed his eyes and opened them. Sasuke toss a kunai at Naruto as kunai miss Naruto by an inch. Naruto stopped to turn around looking at Sasuke with a serious look on his face.

"Slow down I can't keep up." Sasuke spoke.

Naruto smirked "Funny I always was the one trying to keep up with you."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirked right back at Naruto "True. But slow down Naruto. There's a big different between us in power. Your sage powers make you faster than you normally are. You have nature on your side."

"And you have your brother's Sharingan don't you? You have awakened your Uchiha bloodline. You're smarter than I am."

"But together we are…"

"Unstoppable?" Naruto looked curious.

Sasuke shook his head "No we are a team. Naruto I know you want to save this world's Kushina and Sakura. You want to rescues everyone you cared. But this isn't your world Naruto. You can't save everyone."

"You just don't get it do you? Why do you think I never gave up on you Sasuke?"

"You believe I could have a chance?" Naruto nod his head.

"But Naruto this…dark world is different. You won't get everything just by being yourself. One wrong move can get yourself killed than who would save them?" Sasuke's words were true as much it hurts to say it.

"That look in her eyes, Kushina's eyes and Sakura's eyes. They lose hope I saw it their light is dying. I saw nothing but darkness slowly consuming them." Naruto tighten his fist as he grinned his teeth in anger.

"I know Naruto I know."

"I hate it; I hate that look in their eyes. How could this happen didn't anyone else in this world could stop Dark-Sasuke. How could the world fall to this…dirty form? My world our world is beautiful, filled with light and hope." Naruto felt helpless as he thought of Kushina, Sakura, Hinata and Konan being Dark-Sasuke's pets and slaves.

"I thought by letting myself fall into darkness. I thought I could find my light. But now I know you are the light Naruto. You're my brother you said so yourself." Sasuke walked over to Naruto's side as he place his right hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I was wrong Naruto. I was the idiot not you. But now we can't stand here and feel sorry. If we don't do anything about it. This world will truly fall into hell and worst matters Kushina lose her strength and have Dark-Sasuke broke her. He broke Mikoto…she may be his mother, but she is also my mother as well. Don't think you are the only one suffering Naruto." Sasuke's active his Sharingans his new Sharingans the Sharingans of his and Itachi's combine as one.

Naruto wipe his sorrow away "Yeah you're right. Sasuke don't hold it against me but when we get back. I am going to kick Dark-Sasuke's ass."

"You and me both."

"You have no problem killing yourself?"

"That's not me Naruto. That's not me."

**Back at Dark Konoha: Dark-Sasuke's Chamber:**

Dark Sasuke sat there on the edge of his bed, while Sakura, Konan, Temari, Hinata, Ino lay there asleep on his bed. He had finish mating with them, Dark-Sasuke thought back to the monster that attacked him during the party.

Dark-Sasuke suddenly started to cough, his cough became from a normal cough to a very bad one. Dark-Sasuke saw blood in his right palm "Damn it, I have compete it before that damn fox's curse gets me. Thinking you can kill me like this?"

The doors of his chambers open wide as Kushina entered the room Kushina keel down to Dark-Sasuke.

"The beast is dead." Kushina lied.

Dark Sasuke smiled "Good now tell me have you found any other fools who tried to assassinate me?"

Kushina shook her head "No Sasuke…Sasuke-sama." It pains Kushina to call him that every time.

"Now you missed out on the fun but I believe a good tit-job will do." Dark-Sasuke smirked he open his legs wide for Kushina to have a good view at his penis. Kushina sighed at defeated, removing her clothes, placing her breasts together.

Pumping her breasts between Dark-Sasuke's penis, Dark-Sasuke moaned with delight while getting a tit-job from the beautiful busty red haired Uzumaki. Kushina thought back to Naruto, it still surprises her that a Naruto has come to this world especially along with another Sasuke to save her and everyone.

Dark-Sasuke grabs by her hair and forces his penis into her mouth, as he pumps his hips forward. Kushina couldn't do anything about it, as she could do it do as he said until Naruto and Good-Sasuke returns with help and knowing this Naruto he would keep his word.

Dark-Sasuke came inside Kushina's mouth "Swallow it." He told her.

Kushina didn't swallow his sperm she spit out from her mouth. Dark-Sasuke slapped Kushina across her face leaving a red mark on her right cheek of her face.

"Bitch you forget you rules this village? Don't forget it's your fault all of this happen! Making love to your own Godson, how low can you go Kushina?" Sasuke smiled.

"You came to me, you beg me to forgive you have you not forgotten?" Kushina shouted at Dark-Sasuke.

"None of that matters how it started. You did nothing, you have much chance to kill me yet you did nothing." Dark-Sasuke laughed.

"You will die." Kushina spoke underneath her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said you will die!" Kushina yelled.

"That chance, you think Gaara will come and stop me? I raped his big sister and I'll rape her again. You think he can stop me stupid bitch." Dark-Sasuke laughed.

"Sasuke-kun." A soft voice spoke, Dark-Sasuke turned around to see. It was Hinata Hyuga who just woke up from her slumbers.

"When will Naruto-kun come back you promise he'll come back." Hinata asked.

Dark-Sasuke smiled as he patted Hinata on her head "Soon, very soon I'll bring Naruto back. For now you do as I said and I'll bring Naruto back Hinata just for you. Now since you are awake would mind opening your legs for me. It will help me bring Naruto back."

Kushina growled at Dark-Sasuke making empty-promises especially to the sweetness and nicest girl in all of Konoha. Kushina turned away as Hinata Hyuga open her legs wide giving Dark-Sasuke permission to fuck her here and now.

'_Naruto please come back safe.'_

**Back with Naruto and Sasuke: Bridge of Path**

Going across a giant bridge that set up the path way to the Village Hidden in Rain and also goes to the desert of Suna

"Which path we should go?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Naruto I don't…wait I hear that?" Sasuke said, as both Naruto and Sasuke remain silence when they heard the sound of nothingness.

"I hear nothing." Naruto said

"I know." Sasuke kept his guard up.

**"BOMBS AWAY BITCH!"** A voice shout, Naruto and Sasuke looked upward as they saw a giant dragon came down destroying the bridge that they was on. Naruto and Sasuke jumped over the dragon making across the other side of the bridge.

"Well look at what we got here?" the voice spoke as Naruto and Sasuke knew who that voice belong too. It was Deidara of the Akatsuki, wearing a torn Akatsuki coat. His blonde hair was out loose as he didn't wear his eye patch over his right eye.

Deidara looked at Sasuke with a dead angry stare but when he turns to look at Naruto. Deidara's eyes widen in shock.

"No fucking way. It can't be…is that you Naruto?" Deidara spoke.

Naruto looked confuse "It's me Deidara. Don't you remember me?" Deidara's happy smile disappears in a quick second as he quickly caught on what was going on.

"Bringing Naruto back from the dead to fuck with us huh Sasuke? I don't fucking think so. I'm so gonna bomb the living shit out of you Uchiha. You took Ino away from me; you failed to kill us." Deidara tighten his fists as large amount of blue glows around Deidara's body.

"Deidara wait." A new voice spoke.

Deidara looked back to see who was there, it was Kakashi Hatake.

"What is it Hatake, I'm about to kill the Uchiha."

"That isn't Sasuke." Hatake spoke.

Naruto and Sasuke looked to see standing on the over side of the bridge. Kakashi Hatake former leader of team seven, student of Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake did not look so well, his left arm was gone. His clothes were torn and his eyes were both Sharingan eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto spoke.

_**(Naruto Shippuden Movie 2: Soundtrack: Byakuya-playing)**_

Kakashi smiled behind his mask "It's been years since I've been called that. Naruto it's good to see you again, I know you are not our Naruto are you?"

"How do?"

"I follow you, ever since you escape Konoha. Come Gaara wants to see you." Kakashi jumped over to Deidara's clay dragon.

"Deidara let them ride."

"I understand Naruto but not the Uchiha."

"He's different."

"No he isn't he's still the same bastard who raped my Ino-chan and broke both of my arms!" Deidara growled with an angry grin.

"Kakuzu fix your arms, you can use them. This Sasuke doesn't have the curse mark. We need them, think Deidara. The quicker we get more members the more chance we go and save Ino and the others." Deidara curse underneath his breath.

"Tell them to hurry up or I'll leave them."

**Land of Grass: Hidden Underground Cave**

"Gaara we have returned and we have guest. You're not going to believe who they are." Kakashi spoke.

Just as Sasuke took one step at the entertains of the cave. The ground came to life gripping Sasuke by his feet dragging him down only to have it stop by his shoulders with his neck fully expose.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yell.

"That voice…is that Naruto?" Naruto turned to see as out from the shadows came Gaara of the desert.

Gaara looked the same as Gaara of Naruto's world only different were, Gaara's hair grew longer, his hair stop at his shoulders.

"We have much to talk." Gaara spoke.

"Indeed." Spoke a new voice.

"Pain." Naruto spoke as standing before was none other than Pain leader of the Akatsuki.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are alive, brought back from the world of the dead?"

"Let's talk, I send by Konan."

**One Hour later:**

"And that's what happen," Naruto explain to Pain, Kakashi, Deidara how he and Sasuke came to their world and what happen when they came to Konoha.

"So Konan has been capture. I was afraid of this we need to go now before it's too late. You spoke of…Dark-Sasuke." Pain looked at Good-Sasuke for a second before going back to talking "He's having a party and half of the villages leaders were there?"

"Yes Grass, Cloud and Rock were there as well the lord of fire." Naruto said.

"Where is Tsunade, Jiraiya?" Naruto asked Pain, Kakashi and Gaara.

"Tsunade's location we have. Jiraiya however Jiraiya we have Jiraiya he is with us. Do you wish to see him?" Pain asked Naruto.

"Yes." Naruto nod his head "After this we find Baa-chan and go and save Konoha."

"Are you sure Naruto, Sasuke has many allies on his side." Kakashi said.

Naruto had a deep frown on his face "Uzumaki, Uchiha, Gaara, Hatake, Pain, Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki that stayed. I believe this will be enough to take back Konoha. I'm taking my home back and there's nothing will stand in my way from saving my love ones."

"Naruto rethink we need-" Kakashi was cut off by Naruto.

Naruto shouted at Kakashi "No if we stand and do nothing…that bastard will broke everyone's will. I will not lose this Konoha or any Konoha! I will not lose everyone I care about. Not after I work so hard to gain everyone's respect. It doesn't matter if you're from my world or not. I am Naruto Uzumaki the son of the fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. I was chosen to be the one who will free this world of hate and suffering. AND THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO I WILL NOT FAIL!"Naruto's eyes changed to the Kyuubi's eyes.

Naruto Uzumaki a man of his word that was his ninja way. Never break a promise and never give up even if it looks grim he would never give up he will never submit to anyone or anything!

"You heard him Kakashi." Sasuke spoke with a smile "He has made up his mind and so have I. I've made a lot of mistake in my world. But here I never thought of doing an evil thing, this Dark-Sasuke. This is the darkness Naruto wanted to stop from being born within me. I don't want you to forgive me or like me I just want to help you beat this Dark-Sasuke even if it means killing him if you or Naruto or even Kushina can't kill this Dark-Sasuke Then."

Sasuke draw out his katana "I will gladly be the one to end his life even it means to end my own."

"Sasuke don't." Naruto looked worry.

Sasuke shook his head "Naruto you believe me and I never believe in you. If you can't do it allow me to end it by myself. I made this darkness in my own heart. It was because of you I am back being myself. Allow me to do thing as myself the real Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto slowly nod his head "Alright Sasuke. But only if I can't do it I am unable too. But don't think you are the only one who wants to rip that bastard to pieces."

"Now if you excuse me I am going to see Jiraiya." Naruto walked into the back of the hideout.

"Naruto," Pain spoke as he got Naruto's attention.

"Yes?"

"Don't kill him."

"I won't he's my teacher and Godfather. But I want to know why he didn't help Kushina. I don't want to hear he didn't know or he wasn't there when it happens or it was too late. If he does Jiraiya tell me that I'll make Baa-chan's punches seem like love-taps." Naruto looked away as his Kyuubi's eyes didn't fade away.

"This world is truly dark." Sasuke sighed.

"And you two are two lights in this dark world." Kakashi spoke.

"Seem so." Sasuke frown but then Sasuke looked back "Where's Itachi Uchiha of this world?"

"Itachi is dead, he died before he could settle his fight with…Dark-Sasuke." Pain told Sasuke.

"Do you have his body is his eyes there?"

"Yes why do you ask?" Pain grew curious.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara spoke.

Sasuke looked back only to see a big wave of sand rushing towards him. Sasuke was force out of the Akatsuki cave.

"What the hell Gaara." Sasuke active his Sharingans.

"You may not be the same Sasuke who took Temari's innocent and made her a slave. But I will not allow you be a part of this mission unless you know what it likes to feel the lost of this world." Gaara stare at Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?"

"Fight me and you will see the suffering of this world the wrath of my sands."

**Elsewhere in Konoha: Underground of Dark-Sasuke's Tower:**

Dark-Sasuke came down to the underground part of his tower, where Orochimaru does his experiments in peace. Dark-Sasuke came and saw before him a giant glass tube.

"It is almost ready Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said with a smile.

"Good."

"Remember our deal." The snake ninja smiled.

"Of course I shall give you my first born child. I still can't get Kushina pregnant my sperm keep dying before it can reach her eggs." Sasuke growled. But Sasuke started to cough badly as blood came out from his mouth but Sasuke shook it off.

"Of course, her body once holds the Kyuubi. I believe some of the Kyuubi's DNA has left a mark on her. Keeping her from having a child by anyone but my new experiment will fix that." Orochimaru walked up to the glass tube and smiled upon his newest experiment.

Inside the glass tube was a naked teenage blonde girl with whisker marks on her cheeks.

"Yes this will be just the thing to break Kushina's spirit completely."

**End of Chapter IV**

**Next Chapter-Wrath of the Sands Part II-Godparent's Sin**

**Naruto and Good-Sasuke have found the remaining Akatsuki which are:**

**Deidara, Pain, Kakuzu, Konan are the remaining members**

**Sasori, Itachi, Hidan are dead.**

**This chapter I wanted to focus on Naruto and Sasuke on, their feelings of this world. I know Sasuke may feel OOC but I wanted to bring Sasuke back to himself his real self, and wanted him to know Dark-Sasuke is him darkness or not Dark-Sasuke is him. And Good-Sasuke wants repay the sins he have done.**

**I pulled out a poll early and the people have spoken many wanted Naruto and Good-Sasuke to be the ones to end Dark-Sasuke's life badly. **

**And to answer your questions of who's in Naruto's Harem the answer is-Hinata, Sakura, Konan, Kushina each of these women believes in Naruto in his world, Naruto will free them.**

**Soon the world of darkness shall see the light.**

**Well that's all I have to say everyone see ya.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Naruto series**

**Chapter V-Wrath of the Sands** **part II-Godparent sin**

Sasuke dodge Gaara's assault attack, dodging left and right trying not to get caught by Gaara's sand. Sasuke could see it in Gaara's sea green eyes. Sasuke was trying his best not to fight back but dodged Gaara's attacks.

Sasuke could tell this Gaara the Gaara of this dark world wasn't as fast or more focus as the Gaara of their world. Could be because Naruto of this world was dead and what has happen to Temari.

"Come on Gaara you can do better than that!" Sasuke tried to mock Gaara to see the best this Gaara could do. When Gaara saw Sasuke smiled something in Gaara suddenly snapped. Sasuke saw it within Gaara's.

Gaara clap his hands together as Gaara's went blank white as Gaara shouted with his might as Sasuke quickly backed away ten feet from Gaara believing he was going to pull a Sand base attack.

"Taste the power of the Sand!" Gaara shouted. A large wave of Sand raise up underneath Gaara as the wave was send towards Sasuke. Sasuke quickly acted as he used his sword to cut right through the sand with ease but however the sand wave Sasuke cut apart quickly reconnected and took on the form of pair of giant hands.

Sasuke looked back with his eyes glaze in horror "Ughhh!" Sasuke closed his eyes. But however nothing happens no impact no pain nothing. Sasuke open his eyes to see the giant sand hands stop in their tracks.

"Now you how I and Naruto felt helpless and alone Sasuke I know your clan were slaughter by your brother. But unlike you Naruto and I barely had a family to love us. Naruto only had his mother he never had his father and I never had a mother nor the love of my father." Gaara glared at the Uchiha.

"Don't think you're special because happen to you. Remember that and if you betray this Naruto." Gaara pause for a second as Gaara looked away.

"I will kill you."

Sasuke panting with fear he hadn't felt in a very long time. Not since his battle with the Deidara of his world. Sasuke remembered how much of a jerk he even in battle after he left Konoha. Sasuke nearly forgotten the taste of defeat and this Gaara had made him remember.

Sasuke frowned "Gaara." Gaara looked over his right shoulder.

"What is it Uchiha?" Gaara asked.

"Don't look down at me because I look like him."

"You don't just look like him. You **ARE** him." Sasuke growled at the Sand Ninja.

"That's not true that's not me." Sasuke protest.

"You tried to not look at from your view. But you have his face, his eyes, his blood, his jutsu. You are him. This Naruto drove you away from that path. But I still worry that you may return to that path. As I said before I will kill you if betray not only Naruto but to us as well. Sasuke Uchiha of my world raped my big sister, killed Kankuro. I have every right to hate you Sasuke Uchiha. But if you say are you different from our Sasuke I have yet to see it." Gaara walked off leaving Sasuke to fall down to his knees.

Sasuke bare his teeth "I'm not him, I'm not like that sick bastard." Sasuke never thought in his life he hated himself or has hated of what this Sasuke is or has become was this the path he would have become? If it was Sasuke didn't want to go down that path even If its kills him he won't go down to such a level.

"I agree with Gaara. Show us you are different from him yeah." Deidara spoke to Sasuke as Sasuke looked up to see Deidara looking down at the Uchiha.

"What's your story?" Sasuke asked.

Deidara frowned at first but he spoke "I am not sure of the Deidara of your world. I am an Uzumaki, Naruto and Kushina are my family though I am not a pure blooded Uzumaki. Naruto is my cousin and Kushina is my aunt. Ino was to be my wife when she turns eighteen. But all of that has changed."

"Are you waiting for me to say I'm sorry or something?" Sasuke asked.

Deidara smirked "No I don't. If it wasn't for Kakashi or Pain or even the fact you brought us a Naruto. I would end you the moment I saw you. I hate the Uchiha clan, I hate every Uchiha but there is only one Uchiha I respect."

"Itachi Uchiha?"

"No," Sasuke looked surprise it wasn't Itachi but who was the Uchiha that Deidara respects?

"Who?"

"Mikoto Uchiha."

"Mother…but how?"

Deidara explained to Sasuke "I came to Konoha looking for Naruto and Kushina. My mother had died from an illness. So I journey to Konoha to find my aunt and her son. When I came to Konoha I couldn't find them at the moment. So I bump into a woman who was Mikoto Uchiha she offer me a spot for her home but I told I was looking for Kushina. She show me the way unlike any Uchiha I have ever met she was the kindest and life loving one I have ever met she was pure Art. Another reason why I hate you because what Sasuke did to her, her own son."

Deidara's frown return Deidara grabs Sasuke by the throat as their eyes met "If I ever get the chance to finally put that bastard down. I want him to look me in the eye right before I end his fucking life. Everyone blames Kushina for what happen. But I truly know its Sasuke's fault all of this happened! He prayed on her weakness." Deidara tighten his gripped on Sasuke's throat "That bastard ruin not only my life but Kushina's Mikoto's and who knows how many others."

"Deidara let him go." Kakashi's voice was heard as Deidara let go of Sasuke. As Sasuke cough for fresh air as the young half blooded Uzumaki left returning inside the base.

Sasuke stood up as he looked at Kakashi his former sensei even in this dark world he was still Naruto's and his sensei.

"Everyone hates me because of him. I can't gain their trust only Naruto trusts me." Sasuke frowned as he now sees what Naruto was trying to do all this time. Naruto always had his back but now it was time for Sasuke to end this ending Dark Sasuke's rule is the only way Sasuke can truly free himself from the dark path.

"Sasuke I believe the only people can truly stop our Sasuke is you and Naruto. Don't let the darkness consume you as it did to our Sasuke. Naruto saved you from that path do not fall into that abyss again. This world needs you two you are the only ones who has not lost their light." Kakashi told Sasuke as Sasuke gave a nod.

"Naruto has done so much to save me now it's for me to help him save this world."

**With Naruto: In Akatsuki's Guest Room:**

Naruto walked down to the end of the hideout of the old remaining Akatsuki as Naruto was surprise to see who was standing guard to the door of the guest room, it was Neji Hyuga. Neji Hyuga wore a blindfold over his eyes as there was a scar line from eyes down to his right cheek.

"Neji?" Naruto spoke with a heavy frown.

Neji grew a small smile "So what Kakashi was true. Another Naruto has come to save our world."

Naruto looked at Neji from head to toe "What happen?"

Neji explained to Naruto "I lost my eyes taken they were. But now I can see more than I ever could. I couldn't protect Hinata-sama but I was able to save Hanabi the rest of the Hyugas. Hinata gave herself to save the Hyuga clan. Hinata never got the chance to say this but she-" Neji explained to Naruto.

"I know Neji. She loves me." Naruto remembered that day the day Hinata told Naruto she loves him "In my world Hinata nearly gave her life to save me. Now it's time for me to save her."

Neji smiled "Jiraiya is in the room. Naruto tell me what of the Neji of your world?"

Naruto patted Neji's right shoulder "Tough, brave, still thinks he's smartest ninja ever. He's no different from out. He's still one of my friends."

**The Guest Room:**

Naruto entered the guest room only to spot Jiraiya sitting in a chair drinking sake. There was heavy smell coming from Jiraiya. Naruto looked at Jiraiya from head to toe; much like the Jiraiya from his world but Jiraiya never had drank so much sake like this one. This Jiraiya's hair was longer; his clothes were dirty as his eyes were red from the lack of sleep.

"Pervy-sage is that you?" Naruto spoke to get Jiraiya's attention as the once great Toad-Sage looked to see Naruto standing at the doorway as the door close behind Naruto. Naruto took one step forward to see Jiraiya as Jiraiya rubbed his eyes to see if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Naruto it can't be?" Jiraiya spoke as he stared at Naruto.

"It's me…I'm not the Naruto you know…it's hard to explain. I need to know." Naruto took one step closer to Jiraiya as Jiraiya stepped back.

"Away…get away from me…don't come any closer." Naruto could hear the sound of fear within Jiraiya's voice.

"What happen?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya still believed he was seeing things believing the Naruto he was now seeing could be Naruto's ghost "Leave me alone…forgive me…I didn't help. It's not my fault."

"Why didn't you help? Why didn't you help Konoha during the fight?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade left the day you died. I don't blame her so did I but Kushina stayed behind. Because of her it happens. She becomes a whore to Uchiha like all the others." Jiraiya took another slip of his bottle of sake.

"Don't speak of her that way." Naruto bare his teeth.

"Sorry to say it Naruto. It's her fault everyone knows it." Jiraiya spoke.

Naruto's eyes flash red for a second "Oh really? Where were you? Where was Baa-chan! You two were strong and you left Konoha because of…my death? The Baa-chan and Pervy-sage I know would never quit or give up!" Naruto shouted at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya drank some more sake "It's only because of **YOU** Tsunade become the fifth Hokage. You were the very reason she stayed."

"You could of helped stop it before it happen or came back to help in the fight!" Naruto felt his anger started too boiled up bit by bit.

"Orochimaru, the Akatsuki all were there helping Sasuke. They were too much for us beside it wasn't my problem I left Konoha long ago leaving her again was no problem. You can solve everyone's problems just because it's right Naruto. Kushina knew that and yet look at where she is now. At Sasuke's feet like a pet like Hinata, Sakura I'm sorry I couldn't save them Naruto but the world isn't fill with flowers and butterflies." Suddenly powerful blow strikes to Jiraiya's face sending the former sage to the wall of the guest room.

Naruto's eyes went Kyuubi as he reached his right hand out gripping Jiraiya's throat "Couldn't…save them. You couldn't **SAVE THEM**! THAT'S….**BULLSHIT**! THAT IS FUCKING BULLSHIT! YOU ARE NOT MY SENSEI YOU ARE NOT MY GODFATHER YOU NOT EVEN WORTH BEING THE SENSEI WHO MY FATHER LOOKED AS **A HERO**!" Naruto shouted in Jiraiya's face as Jiraiya suddenly notice the Naruto before was real and now a ghost.

Naruto unleash his assault upon Jiraiya delivering punches to Jiraiya's face. Naruto's fists were covered in blood as Naruto didn't end Jiraiya's left only left him beaten. Sasuke entered the room to see Naruto looking down at Jiraiya with hatred in his eyes.

"It's not Kushina FAULT! ITS YOURS AND BAA-CHAN FAULT FOR NOT HELPING!" Naruto kicked Jiraiya in the stomach as Jiraiya cough up blood.

"Naruto that's enough you're killed him!" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at his best friend right before he looked back at the beaten Jiraiya.

Naruto grabbed Jiraiya's throat once again "After I am done with this Dark Sasuke after I free this world. I want you to say you're sorry to Kushina, to the whole Uzumaki family! Same goes for Baa-chan both of you just former shadow of yourselves not even worthy of being the great Sannins. You disappoint me Jiraiya, you were my friend my sensei when you died I was filled with nothing but anger. But here in this world I am dead and yet you and Baa-chan not a damn thing…I fought Pain just avenge you and if Baa-chan were too died I would have done the same for her."

Naruto let go of Jiraiya walked off disappointed in Jiraiya and what he has become.

**One Hour Later: Outside of Akatsuki Hideout**

Naruto sat down outside of the hideout as the night was cold. Naruto sat down near a river. Naruto never felt so furious in his life.

"I hate this world, I hate it." Naruto told himself.

"But we are here and must save it." Sasuke's voice was heard. Naruto looked back to see his best friend as Sasuke sat down beside Naruto.

"This world is messed up."

"Yeah it is your dead."

"And you're an evil bastard who raped my mother and even your mother." Both Naruto and Sasuke sweatdrop of how this world is truly dark as both of them hated this world.

"Sasuke promise me this." Naruto looked at Sasuke with a sad look in his eyes.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Promise me you won't turn out as Dark Sasuke. Promise me you'll be my friend you won't betray me. Promise me we'll be brothers right until the end back to back." Naruto held out his pump fist as Sasuke bump Naruto's right fist.

"I promise. Just don't get yourself killed Naruto. But before we can go back and rescues everyone. Promise me this."

"Yes Sasuke?"

"I'll help you save Kushina, Sakura even Hinata but promise me you'll save my mother. I want to save her but I dare not to show my face for not what I had done in our world. But what Dark Sasuke has done to her to everyone. Dark Sasuke have rude me I know even after we save everyone and beat him. I know everyone will not trust me, promise me you'll save my mother Mikoto Uchiha. If you do that I will own you big time." Naruto smiled at Sasuke as Naruto grinned.

"I promise Sasuke. Naruto Uzumaki never breaks his promise."

"Sasuke there's one thing I want to know."

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"If you were already given Itachi's eyes why do you ask if this Itachi still has his? Pain told me awhile ago."

Sasuke sighed as he explains to Naruto "Dark Sasuke, Susanoo, the curse seal and what others powers. He could be given any Uchiha's eyes? Madara had his brother's eyes so he becomes somewhat immortal. If I have twice of those eyes if I am given Itachi's eyes again my power will jump insanely. But I am not sure how powerful I will become but I am sure I will be strong enough to face Dark Sasuke and the Madara of this world. I hope he doesn't have any Uchiha's eyes."

"**If that ever to mind I will think I would become more of the God that I am."** A very familiar voice as both Naruto and Sasuke turned around to see a giant fireball being sent towards them. Naruto and Sasuke dodge the giant fireball.

Both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widen in shock as who it was **"Naruto and Sasuke so nice to see you two again."** The very familiar voice chuckled.

"Madara Uchiha." The two ninja spoke at the same time.

"**Ah you two have survived as well. So tell me what do you think of this world? I believe it has quite the lovely touch of darkness."** Madara chuckled.

"You….YOU….YOU LIVE! YOU DID THIS?" Naruto shouted.

"**Ah yes it is me the Madara Uchiha you two know and the one of the same. I MUST thank you for sending me to this world. I changed Sasuke so much to my fitting and I even changed the fate the Uzumaki family. Oh Naruto having Kushina killed was such a waste having her alive is so much better. Who would have thought Uzumaki women are the best in bed."** Madara chuckled once more.

"**YOU BASTARD I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!"** Naruto shouted furiously.

"**You couldn't kill me together what hope of you finishing me in this world?"** Madara laughed.

Sasuke's blood ran cold as he'd glare at Madara "You plan this, you used me again. You drove Dark Sasuke to do such…evil things, taking over Konoha raping Kushina and Mikoto and the others."

Madara laughed **"Yes I did plan it all. But Dark Sasuke wanted to be love isn't wrong? He preyed on Kushina's weakness of losing her son and Mikoto tried her best to help her best friend. So I thought if I had Sasuke learned the truth and told a little white lie about the fourth Hokage being the who ordered the Uchiha clan's death oh, oh, oh you should had seen it. He went batshit crazy and Kushina told you only half of what Dark Sasuke did to her and Mikoto he used them like no tomorrow the rapes and gangbangs were only HALF of the good stuff. And to think everyone thinks its Kushina's fault but in truth it's all because of ME!" **

Naruto fury was about to reached its peak he was ready to unleash the power of Kyuubi. But Sasuke stepped forward of Naruto "Madara Uchiha. You are not worthy of being the true heir of the Uchiha. Then again you're not really Madara. Just an Uchiha who stole the real Madara's eyes and powers I'll take those eyes and end this nightmare you created."

"**Even if it means to kill yourself?" **Madara asked.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I am a true blooded Uchiha and I shall show you the true power of the Sharingan." Sasuke active his eternal Sharingans.

Madara chuckled **"Boy, you hadn't seen true power yet."**

**End of Chapter V**

**Next Chapter-VI-The True Heir-Sasuke vs. Madara**

**Well that was a sudden twist turns out Madara lives and he is the mastermind behind this dark world.**

**Next chapter will begin the lemon for Naruto, I have decided Sasuke (Good) to be single as right now he's more focus on saving the dark version of his mother and helped save the world with Naruto's help.**

**And before I go….I had said once and I'll say this twice…**

**This is a Dark fic which means bad things happens to not only to the good guys but the bad guys as well and everyone else. I gave off warning and I do mean warning that if dark fics is not your thing please leaves.**

**But lately I still get reviews about how they hate or don't like it. **

**Once again I'll say this only once if you still don't like it and yet you read it IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT! This is a dark fic the darkest I have ever created and trust me…you don't want to know the dark parts I been holding back, what you're seeing since ch I has been me holding back.**

**Be grateful I had not gone all out on this fic. Trust me I have parts that's really DARK but I hold back not just for my fans and fellow readers but for me as well as I said before I hate Sasuke X Kushina and any Uchiha with Kushina but Mikoto and I hate anyone but Naruto and Minato to be paired with Kushina.**

**So I ask you once if you don't like dark fics DON'T READ IT! I tell you if I get another one breaking the warning what I told them I'm gonna quit on that story. **

**And everyone who liked it and has been taking the dark fic well and support my hatred on Kushina X Uchiha pairing but Mikoto, I thank you.**

**See ya everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Naruto series**

**Chapter VI-The True Heir-Sasuke vs. Madara**

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I am a true blooded Uchiha and I shall show you the true power of the Sharingan." Sasuke active his eternal Sharingans as this was his moment to end Madara once and for all.

Madara chuckled **"Boy, you hadn't seen true power yet."**

Sharingan versus Sharingan who is the true heir of the Uchiha bloodline as Naruto backed off as he saw it within eternal Sharingan eyes. Sasuke's eyes perked with anger towards Madara. Madara smiled behind his mask.

"**Fine I'll take you on boy. One on one, your little can't help you. Uchiha against Uchiha I want to see how far a boy who loved his brother so dearly to an Uchiha who wanted revenge."** The Fake Madara chuckled.

"I am that no longer, what I desire is the end your life." Sasuke withdraw his special made Katana. Naruto watched as Sasuke dash toward the fake Madara who was known as Tobi. Tobi dodge Sasuke's dash attack as he counter with a trust kick to Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke steady his ground as he shook off the pain getting kicked in his chest. Tobi use Grand-Fireball jutsu to get rid or weaken Sasuke. But before the fireball reached Sasuke, Sasuke stabbed the ground with his sword as a barrier of lighting shielded him from the attack.

Tobi laughed for a moment **"Grown quite strong, if I hadn't guessed it. I could say you're strong as the other Sasuke. Then again that Sasuke IS YOU!"** Sasuke knew what Tobi was up too, trying to anger him to keep him off track.

Sasuke pulled his sword from the ground and toss it into the air about one hundred feet. Tobi looked up where his sword was going to land. Sasuke used Chidori on his right hand sending a large electricity chain that reached out to his sword as it send a rain thousand lighting knives down upon Tobi.

Tobi's eyes widen in shock as he never seen this attack before. Tobi blocked with his arms as it rained down upon him. When the attack stopped Sasuke held out his sheath as his sword felt perfectly into the sheath.

'_Damn Sasuke, I've never seen you ever used that attack before? So you were holding back when you fought me in our world? And here I thought I was the only one holding back.'_ Naruto thought as he smiled cheering on his best friend.

Tobi's Akatsuki coat was burned off but Tobi stood there suffering from small damages to his body. Tobi wore samurai like body armor underneath his Akatsuki coat. Tobi was a bit surprise by Sasuke's new attacks.

"**New moves huh, you do have some more if not you just wasted your free shot kid."** Tobi glare at Sasuke, Sasuke wasn't afraid he stood his ground he was ready to take Tobi seriously.

Sasuke grew a cocky smirk "No Tobi I got a whole lot more."

Sasuke quickly perform his fire fireball jutsu as the fireball fired quickly towards Tobi. Tobi laughed at the good Uchiha **"Good so have I. Shinra Tensei!"** powerful force blast away towards Sasuke sending him flying fifty feet away from Tobi.

Sasuke stabbed a nearby tree to stop the unknown force that greatly pushed him away.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked himself. Sasuke ran back to Tobi's location to see Tobi standing there waiting for Sasuke to return.

"**What took you?"** Tobi laugh lightly as Sasuke growl at the old Uchiha.

"**You may have new jutsu and attacks but you are still weak. You will be always weak unless you take power like the Sasuke of this world did."** Tobi vanish before Sasuke's eyes and appear right behind him as he grabbed Sasuke by the back of his head and smash Sasuke's face to the floor.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

**(-Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack-Despair-Playing in background-)**

Tobi smash Sasuke's face to the ground again as Tobi pulled Sasuke's head up, Sasuke spoke "Naruto don't…get in my way. This is MY FIGHT NOT YOURS!"

Tobi smirked behind his mask as he smashed Sasuke's face to the ground a third time before smashing his right foot down upon Sasuke's head. Tobi was disappointed in this **Sasuke "Not strong, not even powerful as the other. You Sasuke have wasted your life, believing that Naruto could help you, to make you strong by what? Friendship looked where it has brought you."**

Sasuke lay there not showing a single sign of life.

"**Your brother truly believed you were to be a hero to Konoha. In both worlds you are nothing but a threat a monster to others. You want your brother dead for so long, and when you finally got what you wanted were you happy to know you killed your brother? Of course not your brother killed your family to save his home but he left you alive."** Again Sasuke show no sign of life as Tobi continue his speech.

"**You wanted to kill the elders for what they did your brother, in the end you wanted to even kill your best friend because he stood in your way. You tried to kill Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake to reach your goal. You even wanted to destroy the very village you once called home. And now you want to undo the sins you have done? Your brother is dead everyone hates you there is no light for you to bath there is nothing but darkness for you."** Tobi laughed.

"Are you done talking?" Tobi gasp when he heard Sasuke's coming from behind him. Tobi felt Sasuke's sword impale him in the chest as Sasuke added Chidori to the effect. Tobi cough up blood as it leaked from the bottom of his mask.

Tobi looked down at the Sasuke on the ground only to see it proof in smoke to show a log "I know I have done a lot of unforgiveable things. But one person never gave up on me. Naruto, because of him I seen what I could have become. This world's Sasuke, Naruto saved me from that life. I know everyone will hate me hell I can't even win their trust. But everything that has happen so far is all because of you. You destroyed three lives that night of the Kyuubi. Mines, Naruto's and Itachi's you are the beholder of my sins, you are the creator of the monster you've created. It is the way of men to make monsters, and it is the nature of monsters to destroy their makers!"

**(Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Soundtrack-He who Howls and Rages-Playing in background-)**

Tobi back head-butted Sasuke as Sasuke shook his head as Tobi jumped toward Sasuke as he reach out his right hand trying to steal Sasuke's left eye. But out of nowhere, Naruto came up to defend Sasuke from Tobi's attack.

Tobi ripped Naruto's left eye out as Naruto strike Tobi with a Rasengan to the stomach. As Tobi was send six feet away from the two. Naruto screamed in agony of having his left eye ripped out. Sasuke couldn't believe the action that Naruto took just to protect him.

"UGHHHH RAGHHH MY EYE!" Naruto screamed in agony Naruto roll over on the ground.

"Naruto!" Sasuke quickly went over to Naruto's side to check on him.

Tobi toss Naruto's left eye **"Damn got the wrong eye."**

"Naruto…thank you." Sasuke was grateful to his friend sacrificing his left eye for him.

"You…own me an eye." Naruto hold his right hand over his left side of his face as the blood leaked from his left eye.

"Naruto I need your help…I need your Rasengan make it big, your strongest Rasengan. I have a plan if this works we'll beat him and you will get your eye back." Sasuke said as Naruto nod his head as Naruto used his left hand to form his Rasengan as the Rasengan formed into the Rasen-Shuriken.

Tobi ran towards the two ninjas as Sasuke shouted "NARUTO NOW!"

Naruto toss his Rasen-Shuriken at Tobi as Tobi easily dodge it with a high jump. Sasuke used this moment to use his Chidori spear to reach out to Tobi but the Chidori phase through Tobi. Tobi laughed at the two down below.

"**Is that you're best?"** Tobi shouted.

"That wasn't the plan ASSHOLE!" Naruto yelled as Tobi gasp when he looked back to see Sasuke's Chidori spear hook on to Naruto's Rasen-Shuriken and pulled back as Tobi's eyes widen in horror. The Chidori-Rasen-Shuriken made full contract with Tobi.

Tobi stare down at the two ninjas **"Damn you both."**

Tobi screamed in agony as the power of the wind and electricity combine together shocked every cell within Tobi's body also adding the bonus of the Rasen-Shuriken effect of chakra poison. Tobi was trapped within the giant lighting wind orb for over seven minutes.

Tobi's armor was destroy his mask was also destroy as the old Uchiha fell down to the ground hard.

**(-Naruto Shippuden-Soundtrack-Hidden will to fight-playing in background-)**

Naruto panted "We did it." Naruto fell down to his knees.

"Hang on Naruto, don't die on me." Sasuke said as the young Uzumaki just chuckle, knowing the fact having his left eye ripped out wasn't going to put him out of the action.

"Wait here." Naruto nod his head as Sasuke dash over to where Tobi fell. Sasuke looked down to see a badly wounded Tobi lying on the ground.

Tobi smiled at Sasuke **"You've done well. I have to admit even I was surprise to see you combine your jutsu to form a powerful one. Even if I die Dark-Sasuke's plans to break Kushina's will go ease. I left my Moons eye planned with him as I die here. Sasuke you will become like him, one day it doesn't matter friendship or not. You can't face the facts you like what this Sasuke has. I know you."**

Sasuke bare his teeth as he stabbed Tobi in the chest with his sword "I'm not like him. I will NEVER become him! You failed Tobi. You will die here. But know this Sasuke Uchiha who beat you a true heir to the Uchiha bloodline."

Tobi chuckle before he let out a big laugh **"That maybe true, but you can't stop Dark-Sasuke. I trained the boy himself, but sadly he's dying. That why he wants to break Kushina's will."**

Naruto over heard Tobi spoke of Kushina, Naruto walked over to see Tobi before Tobi met his end.

"What do you mean his dying?" Naruto asked.

"**I am not sure myself but Dark-Sasuke is dying. I am not sure if it has something to do with you Naruto or fate. He plan on breaking Kushina's will before he dies along with the Moons eyes plan. And with Orochimaru's help he can do it, Orochimaru can make a new body for Sasuke once he dies. But Orochimaru have created a creature a clone to get the job done. Can ya guess who clone did Orochimaru created?"** Naruto easily caught on to what Tobi was talking about.

"That sick bastard! He's really plan on doing that! That low even for Orochimaru! I'll kill him before it can happen!" Naruto bare his teeth as he growl.

Tobi enjoy seeing the look of anger on Naruto's face **"I enjoy using Kushina and Mikoto. I can see the look on her face when her will finally is broken. As I die know this I have won. And you have lost."**

Tobi laughed as death finally was able to collect his soul. Sasuke grab his sword taking it from Tobi's corpse as Naruto and Sasuke both were sharing a strong look on anger on their faces. Cursing Tobi for what he has done and promising themselves that they will end this nightmare.

As the two ninjas turned away from Tobi's corpse, Tobi's corpse came to life as it jumped at the two ninjas. Sasuke stabbed Tobi in the chest with his sword as Tobi had a scared look within his eyes. As Sasuke had summons Susanoo as Sasuke's sword impale Tobi so did Susanoo's sword sealing the soul of Tobi Uchiha within Sasuke's Susanoo jar forever.

Tobi's body dropped where it fell as his right Sharingan eye and left Eye Rinnegan eye lost their colors upon sealing Tobi's soul forever.

"Suffering eternality for your sins you have created Tobi." Sasuke's deactivate his Sharingan. Naruto smiled as Sasuke had proven to Tobi that he has truly was the heir of the Uchiha bloodline.

"Sasuke are you going to take his Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"No, I have proven myself that my Sharingan has surpassed even Madara's Sharingan. I don't need his eyes I will defeat Dark-Sasuke with the eyes and power that Itachi has given to me. But you Naruto, you need your eye." Sasuke place his right hand over Tobi's left eye and place his right hand over Naruto's left hand and with a simply wave of the hand. Naruto's left eye was replaced with the Rinnegan that once belong to Nagato a fellow Uzumaki.

Naruto blinked once as his left eye changed back into his original blue colored eye. But when Naruto blink a second time with both eyes, Naruto's blue eyes fuse into with Nagato's Rinnegan creating a new version of the Rinnegan a blue colored Rinnegan. Sasuke soon saw red marking appear around Naruto's eyes as if Naruto went Sage Mode.

"Naruto how do you feel?" Sasuke worried on Naruto's state.

"I feel much better, I don't know why but I feel a surge of power flowing through me. This feeling, it feels like my Sage Mode but different I'm not sure how to say this but…I feel…strangely enough...good as new no…better I feel way better." Naruto smiled at his best friend as Sasuke return the friendly smile to his friend.

Naruto looked away from Tobi's corpse "Come on we have to act, if what Tobi said is true. Then we can't waste anymore time here. We need to strike now before it's too late; I'm not going to lose Kushina I won't let that happen!"

"I agree, let's go Naruto we have a village to save."

**Old Akatsuki HQ:**

"So the puppet master is dead but the puppet is taken the stage for himself." Pain spoke as Naruto and Sasuke told everyone about what Tobi had done them.

"After we break Kushina's will, he's going with the Moons eye plan." Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke has all of the Eight Tailed Beasts." Deidara said.

"Eight? So…" Naruto suddenly grew a big smiled.

"What?" Deidara asked.

"He doesn't have the ninth piece. If this world Naruto is dead that means the Kyuubi died with him. I have a plan everyone." Naruto grinned.

"What your plan Naruto?' Kakashi asked.

"We need to sneak inside the village I know they must have double up the guards since our last visit. Nagato I will need your help to keep Sasuke's forces busy for us to sneak inside. I will give you the sign for you to bring the big one."

"Tomorrow will be the day Dark-Sasuke took over Konoha. He will surely have another festival like before." Deidara as he frowned "He will be on a large throne with the girls at his side. Pleasuring…the guest and himself…" Deidara bite his bottom lip.

"Sasuke usually have a bane playing for entertainment." Gaara spoke.

Naruto took a thought for a moment "We'll play but not as ourselves of course. This will be our one chance if we fail we die. But we die freeing Konoha from Dark-Sasuke. Kill anyone who serves Dark-Sasuke willingly, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Mizuki and anyone else who betrayed Leaf to side with that bastard."

"**You will face Kushina she is not only his pet but his bodyguard as well."** Kakuzu spoke

"Before we attack, there is someone I need to find." Sasuke spoke.

Naruto knew who Sasuke spoke of "Mikoto Uchiha." Sasuke nodded his head.

"We can camp near the village but not too close. Dark-Sasuke has his Dark Samurais guarding outside of the village walls." Pain spoke

"Hey Kakashi-sensei where's Yamato-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Naruto soon heard a familiar voice from behind "I'm right here Naruto, I hear what happen and I am willing to take back Konoha."

Naruto looked back to see Yamato unlike Kakashi there were no chances to Yamato only that his Jounin vest was torn up. Naruto smiled as his plan to take back Konoha will work!

**(-Two Steps from Hell-Soundtrack-To Glory-playing in background-)**

Outside of the old Akatsuki hideout, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara, Pain and Deidara, Kakuzu, Neji and Yamato stand together as the sun set as the moon raises.

Naruto was given new clothes by Neji. Naruto wore an armor that was a fusion of samurai armor with ninja's armor. The armor wasn't too heavy to slow him down but the armor wasn't thick to protect him. But it will keep Naruto from harm from Dark-Sasuke's samurais.

Naruto also given a Katana, Sasuke found the sword in the Akatsuki hideout as the sword once belong to this world's Itachi. Naruto took the sword and will use it to his own aid. Naruto wore a samurai straw hat over his head as Naruto tilt downward to hide his face.

"Let's go." Naruto smirked.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi dash through the forest as Deidara ride through the skies with Pain and Neji, Yamato riding in Deidara's clay owl.

"I won't let this world fall into darkness. I won't fail, I won't lose her again. I won't…I won't." Naruto spoke to himself as Sasuke heard him; Sasuke shares his friend's goal saving this world and rescue their love ones and most of all defeating Dark-Sasuke.

**One Mile away from Konoha:**

The guys were resting for tomorrow event as each of them was ready to face against the forces of Dark Sasuke.

**(-To Glory Theme's end-)**

"Hey Pain there's something I wanted to ask you." Sasuke spoke.

"Yes?" Pain asked.

Sasuke looked bother for a moment before he spoke "What or who are the new Akatsuki that Dark-Sasuke has?"

Pain stared at the campfire "They are members of the Akatsuki that betray us. Zetsu, Madara and a group of the former Tailed Beast Hosts that were killed but brought back and also there's Orochimaru."

"Are they strong?" Naruto asked.

"Alone no, but together yes the last time I fought them I lost five out of my six bodies. Madara killed my original body but I was able to place a part of my soul into Yahiko's body. I was lucky Yahiko's body was able to take my soul so well. Yahiko even in death you aid me." Pain grew a small smirk before returning his frown.

"Alright guys let's get some rest. We will need every chakra in our bodies to get this job done." Kakashi spoke as everyone agreed.

One hour later all were asleep but Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto couldn't sleep his thoughts wonder on what was going on within the village, what Dark-Sasuke was doing and what horrible thing he was doing even now?

Naruto left the camp quietly not waking a single member of the group leaving his armor and sword behind as well.

**Konoha: Streets**

Naruto was able to sneak into Konoha there was one spot that the dark samurais were not guarding. Naruto ran through the empty streets of Konoha, as Naruto found himself in the old Uchiha resident alley.

Naruto saw there was light in one of the houses Naruto being careful but curious wondering who was inside the house. Naruto enter the house and peeked at the slightly open slide door. Naruto's eyes widen in shock to see what he has discover.

It was Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother. Mikoto was butt naked on the floor with her hands tie together and her legs chained together as she was wearing a blindfold over her eyes. Naruto also saw a man just finish pleasuring himself by using Mikoto.

"Thanks Mikoto I sure did enjoy your company." The man chuckle with a sick grin as Naruto saw Mikoto's body was shaking as he could hear Mikoto moan follow by the sound of her crying.

Naruto glare at the man who just finishes using her. Naruto open the door quickly catching the man off guard as Naruto slay the man quickly before he even saw Naruto's face. Naruto wipe the blood off his face as he turned his attention to Mikoto.

Mikoto could hear Naruto walking towards her, Mikoto quickly freaked out "No! Stay away no more! Please no more! I can't take it anymore! Please I beg you please don't rape me! I have give you my body please let me rest please let me alone!" Mikoto cried.

Naruto frown as he felt stomach turned hearing those words coming from Mikoto. How long has she been doing this and many have already taken her by force?

"Mikoto, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to save you." Mikoto heard Naruto's voice as she stopped crying, she knew that voice. She knew who that voice belong too. It's been years since she heard that voice.

"Naruto, Naruto is that you…but how can that be?" Mikoto spoke, Naruto untie and unchain Mikoto. Naruto off his jacket off giving Mikoto his orange jacket as Mikoto remove the blindfold as the thing her eyes saw were Naruto's blue eyes.

Mikoto gasp happily as she hugged Naruto "Naruto! You're alive! You're alive!" Mikoto cried tears of joy. Naruto couldn't help but smile as the Uchiha mother cried into his chest.

**Few minutes later:**

After giving Mikoto a shower to clear herself of the sperm of the many men who used her today as Mikoto had the lights in her house off, she didn't want anyone to know Naruto was here and the man just finish using her had left.

Naruto told Mikoto who he is and what has happen since both him and good Sasuke came to this dark world of hers "So every day Sasuke or one of his men comes and rapes you every day?"

Mikoto frown "Yes, it's been like for three years. Yet not one of them can bear a child with me I can't have children because of what Sasuke place upon me. Sasuke stop coming to see me about a year ago. He's trying to have a child with Kushina I truly don't understand his reason for doing it."

"Mikoto we can't stay here. I need to take you away from this place."

"I wish I can but I can't." Mikoto frown.

"And why not Mikoto?" Naruto asked.

Mikoto turned around showing her back towards Naruto as Naruto saw a Tattoo of the Uchiha clan symbol on Mikoto's back "I can't leave because of this. I tried once and it nearly killed me. It can be removes only be the one who place on me. This is what keeps me here and keeps me from having children. If you kill Sasuke and Orochimaru I will be free."

Naruto smiled at Mikoto "Don't worry Mikoto we'll end this for good. Just stay safe until we end this. Sasuke ask me to rescue you but I guess that will have to wait after I beat Dark-Sasuke."

Naruto turned away as before he could leave. Mikoto grab Naruto's right hand keeping him from leaving. Naruto looked back at Mikoto "Naruto…could you stay with me just a little longer. It's been a long time since I had company, company of someone I can trust."

Seeing Mikoto's beautiful smile, Naruto nod his head but suddenly Mikoto's tattoo glow as Mikoto ache in pain. Mikoto fell down to her knees as Mikoto's tattoo flash blight red twice before.

"Mikoto are you okay?" Naruto hoped Mikoto wasn't dying that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"So hot…I feel so hot." Mikoto looked at Naruto, Mikoto tackle Naruto to the ground.

"Mikoto what are you doing?" Mikoto unzipped Naruto's pants. Naruto stare into Mikoto's eyes seeing lust within her eyes.

"Forgive me…it's the tattoo. It's active every time there's a male around me. I can't control it anymore. I don't want to but I can't stop it. Please don't hold it against me Naruto please." Seeing the Uchiha single mother shedding tears even though he wasn't the Naruto of this world, to her eyes he was her Godson the son of her best friend Kushina Uzumaki. The last thing she wanted Naruto to do is to hate for her was going to rape him here and now.

"I'll take your pain away Mikoto. I promise Sasuke I'll save you and I never break my promise." Mikoto closed her eyes as she smiled shedding one more tear.

"Thank you Naruto, I'm glad to see you again. But I wish it wasn't like this." Mikoto kissed Naruto, feeling the single mother Uchiha's lips touched his.

Feeling Mikoto's large breasts pushed against his chest, Mikoto kiss Naruto deeply. Naruto felt Mikoto's tongue inside his mouth which surprised him a bit. Mikoto broke the kiss she smiles at her Godson from another world.

Mikoto removed Naruto's pants along with his boxers as well. Mikoto gasp when she glazes upon the sight of Naruto's penis "You're big." Naruto blush when Mikoto told him. Naruto moaned lightly when he felt Mikoto jerked his eight inches penis using her right hand.

Mikoto's penis into her mouth tasting Naruto's young penis as Naruto's moan become louder. As each time Mikoto slowly withdraw her mouth from his penis only to take it back into her warm wet mouth. Naruto couldn't hold back his moans as Mikoto bob her head faster.

"Mikoto-sama," Naruto groaned as he held her head with both hands. Mikoto's eyes widen in as she felt Naruto cumming inside her mouth. Mikoto gladly swallow Naruto's load as the sound of her swallowing a large load after one another.

Mikoto lay back as she open her legs wide to Naruto "Naruto please, it's been so long since I made love to someone…someone I know who won't hurt me." Seeing she has been use time after time by others who never show love to her or even made true love to her for that fact. Naruto would make sacrifice of giving her his virginity in order to help her, after all Naruto did promise Sasuke he'll save her and right having sex with her will help her lower the effects of the lust tattoo.

Mikoto grab Naruto by the neck of his T-shirt and pulled him into a kiss as Mikoto wrapped her legs around his hips bringing closer to her. Naruto slowly thrust his index and middle finger against Mikoto's wet pussy as the Uchiha mother moan when she felt Naruto touching her special spot.

"Please Naruto don't tease me. Its hurts please give it to me please make the pain go away." Mikoto begged Naruto to bang her. Naruto nod his head as Mikoto grab his penis and helped him place it inside her pussy. Mikoto jerked her head back when she felt the head of his penis entering her.

Naruto pulled Mikoto upward having the beautiful Uchiha mother on top of him as Naruto gripping Mikoto's ass cheeks. Both were moaning and gasping as Mikoto was giving Naruto's first time a moment he'll never forget. Mikoto riding her Godson from another son like a horny cowgirl. Mikoto's breasts bounce as she rode Naruto's penis faster. Godmother and Godson mating like wild beasts. Mikoto's magnificent ass pounded down as her pussy make sweet noise with Naruto's penis.

"Yes, Yes, Yes! Naruto yes! More fuck me! Make love to me! Love me more!" Mikoto moans sexually as she grabbed her breasts while giving Naruto a slutty look in her eyes, no it wasn't a slutty look it was the look of she finally someone who didn't force her but she found someone she can love once again.

Naruto's fingernails dug into flesh of her cheeks, making sure he wasn't going to let her go. The wet sounds of pussy and cock thrusting together clash. Soon Mikoto stop riding Naruto, as she soon got on all four shaking her beautiful ass at Naruto.

Naruto thrust his penis back into Mikoto's pussy. Loudly smacked against each other as Mikoto felt the lustful feeling that was controlling her was being replaced by the love pleasure. Naruto was hamming into her womb.

Naruto began bucking uncontrollably as his trust became faster. Mikoto knew her young lover was ready, ready to give her womb his seed. Although because of the Tattoo Mikoto can't have children but still the feeling making love was much better than being force into sex.

Naruto clamped shut his eyes as the sweat drip down from the side of his neck. Mikoto reach her left hand out grabbing Naruto's left arm keeping him close to her. Keeping in that perfect thrusting he was performing.

"Mikoto…I…I…"

"It's okay I want it. I want to feel it inside me please Naruto." Mikoto begged him.

The sound of their orgasm shook each of them to their very core. Mikoto for the first time in three years felt the pleasure of love by someone whom she loved and cared for. She didn't care if this Naruto wasn't her Godson, it was still Naruto to her eyes and he came to save her and everyone from this dark fate.

Clearly exhausted Mikoto rest on the floor with Naruto laying down on top of her with his penis still inside her. Mikoto felt Naruto's sperm overflowing inside her pussy filled her womb to the brim. Naruto took his penis out of Mikoto and kissed her.

Naruto got dressed as Mikoto lay there still shook that Naruto rocked her world for a virgin.

"Mikoto please stay safe. It will be over soon I promise you." Naruto grinned at the beautiful Mikoto Uchiha, as Mikoto nod her head as her young love left her home leaving a sign of hope in Mikoto's heart.

"Be careful and good luck Naruto-kun."

**Campsite:**

Naruto return to see everyone was still asleep one person was missing.

"So how did it go?" Sasuke's voice was heard.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke as Naruto told Sasuke to follow him to a spot where the two can talk. On a small hill that had a beautiful view of the moon with its stars shining through the night.

"I found your mother Sasuke, she's at first was in trouble. But I helped her, she can't leave the village not until Dark-Sasuke and Orochimaru is killed. She was given a tattoo that keeps her and forces her to give herself whenever she's around males." Naruto frown as he told Sasuke.

"You…made love to her didn't you?" Sasuke asked as he stares at his best friend.

Naruto looked in shame "Look I didn't want too but that tattoo it would have-"

"Thank you." Sasuke said. His words had left Naruto in the dark. A large confuse appear above Naruto's head.

"Say that again? Are you thanking me for having sex with Mikoto?" Naruto looked very confuse.

**(-Naruto Shippuden Movie 2-Soundtrack-Bonds-playing in background-)**

Sasuke looked up at the stars as he spoke "She's not my mother…at least here she isn't. She must have suffered a lot. To know her son did all of this and to know her own son raped her as well. As I said Naruto I dare not show my face to her, I want her to be happy. She was the only person beside Itachi who truly cared about me. She always told I will one day become a great ninja even greater than Itachi. I just wish I could just tell her I'm sorry."

Naruto rest his right hand on Sasuke's left shoulder as Naruto grinned widely at Sasuke "Sasuke I believe she forgave you. I never hated my parents because I thought I never had parents. But I now know they watch over me and I know your mother is watching you. You may have done bad things in the past but that is the past. We need to focus on the future. Together Sasuke we are unstoppable remember you're not just my best friend but we are brothers as well."

Sasuke grew a cocky smirk "Yeah you're right Naruto. We will save them all."

"Tomorrow we take back the village hidden in the leaves."

**End of Chapter VI**

**Next Chapter-Chapter-The Final Clash-Naruto vs. Dark Sasuke, Dark Sasuke vs. Sasuke**

**Finally done with chapter VI- hope you all like it. The end is almost is near everyone, only one to go before the end comes for this story.**

**How Naruto and Sasuke fight Madara (Tobi) was a bit different of my original thought but hell I have decided that I would save that version of the battle for Dark Sasuke battle.**

**But the question is how will it end?**

**Good Ending**

**Bad Ending**

**Forgiven Ending**

**Yeah Naruto bang Mikoto, and good Sasuke is okay with it, better Naruto then some random guy or Dark Sasuke right? **

**As I said before so much has happen, Sasuke only want to help Naruto, believe it will help him make up to all the things he had done to Naruto in the past. Right now Sasuke only wish for Mikoto to be happy he doesn't care if he dies in the battle with Dark Sasuke he only cares giving Mikoto a happy life.**

**Well see ya next chapter everyone the end draws near for this story.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own the Naruto series**

**Chapter VII-The Final Clash-Naruto vs. Dark Sasuke, Dark Sasuke vs. Sasuke Part I**

"Help me…" Kushina's voice could be heard.

Naruto walked through the darkness following the voice of Kushina. Naruto looked around as he saw nothing but darkness.

"Where are you?" Naruto yelled

**"She is mine. You can't have her, you will never have her."** Naruto heard Dark Sasuke voice and soon heard his laughter as the sound Kushina screams.

"No! Get away from her! You can't have her! Leave her alone!" Naruto shouted.

"NO NARUTO! HELP ME!" Kushina screamed.

Naruto's eyes shot open with fear, woken with his face full of sweat. Naruto bare his teeth as his eyes flash red and blue back and forward.

"Naruto," Naruto turn to see Sasuke who toss Naruto's Katana at him as Naruto caught it.

"If you want to save her, let me teach you how to use a sword right."

The sun hasn't raised yet the sky still filled with stars. Naruto was training along side with Sasuke. Naruto had never used a sword in his life, so Sasuke decide to give Naruto a few pointers of how to use a sword and how to handle fighting a foe that could be more skill the art of the sword than you.

"Naruto never let yourself think you have the upper hand. Your enemy will trick you believing it so. Keep your eyes on the person's actions. And do not trip or drop your sword unless you know how to back up quickly." Sasuke explained to Naruto a few art of the sword that Orochimaru had taught Sasuke during his three years stay in the Sound Village.

Sasuke in a short time taught Naruto few numbers of styles using a Katana. Naruto was a quick learner than again he always was a quick learner as Naruto clash swords with Sasuke as Sasuke was more skilled than Naruto but Naruto was able to knock his katana out of his hand.

"I think that should be enough, for you to survive in a sword fight." Sasuke smirk at Naruto as the young Uzumaki grinned.

Naruto heard Kakashi called both of them as they saw the sun had finally risen as a new day has begin. Naruto told them to wait a bit as Naruto wanted to visit a special someone of his.

**Naruto's Soul:**

Naruto entered his soul as it has been sometime since his last visit to Kyuubi. Kyuubi stood there behind its new cage staring down at its young host. Kyuubi lend close to the cage as Naruto could see the demon fox smiling down at him.

"Why are you smiling fox?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi chuckle with a large foxy grin **"You are the most interesting host I have ever had kid. You defeat that fake Madara and now you plan on taking back this other Konoha. Don't keep me in the dark kid, I want in. If I can't kill your Sasuke, I can kill this Sasuke. He done something he should never have done."**

**(-Naruto Shippuden-Soundtrack-Jinchuuriki-Playing in Background-)**

Naruto raised his left eyebrow and ask "And that is?"

Kyuubi growl **"He killed…us. He killed the Naruto and Kyuubi of this world. Remember that day when I told Sasuke if he killed you, he would pay?"** Naruto nodded his head as he remembers Kyuubi's words well.

Kyuubi explained that very reason why it told Sasuke not to kill Naruto **"We Kistune may be looked upon as evil creature. But we are beast of promise; we may fool you by changing our form to beautiful women or handsome young men. But we always keep our promise. But if you ever so lie or crossed our path, you will suffer a curse unlike no other. That is what this Dark Sasuke is suffering. He has the Kistune-Curse place upon him."**

"What does this curse do?"

Kyuubi continue explaining to Naruto **"The curse has random effects, from killing you slowly, to give you immortality but the price of being alone forever. Or change your gender or can't allow you have children, or even Death. The curse can become many different curses or one in the same. What curse the Kyuubi of this world place on Dark Sasuke I am not sure but I believe it's the no-children curse. Think about it, if Sasuke has been raping Mikoto Uchiha and your lady friends and your mother and my second host Kushina Uzumaki. Don't you think it's strange that neither of them have a child from him? Three years as his sex slave and no babies come on think Naruto."**

Naruto pause as his eyes had a sadden look within them "So hook on to have a child with my mother. I don't understand Dark-Sasuke true reason for that. But it ends today."

"**You care so much for Kushina, even though she isn't your birth mother but she has her face, eyes, voice and smile. Tell me Naruto how far will you go for that woman?"**

"I'll die for her, if my death will set her free then so be it. But I won't die alone I'll take that bastard with me before he get a chance to lay his hands on her ever again." Naruto tighten his fists as he bare his teeth showing his fangs as he triggers a small amount of the Kyuubi's chakra within him.

Kyuubi grinned but soon laugh at its host **"Do you love her?"**

Naruto pause for a moment "I…I…of course I love her."

"**No Naruto you didn't answer me. Do you…LOVE…HER."** Kyuubi waited for its host to answer.

"Kushina in my world, she's my mother. She died protecting me; I only got to meet her only once. I promise myself I'll make her and dad proud of me. But here Kushina, she has lost everything, her son, her home her freedom her friends…" Naruto soon pause as Kyuubi finish the rest on what was on Naruto's mind.

"**She lost her pride, she is nothing but the Uchiha's pet and whore."**

Naruto's eyes shot with anger within them "NO SHE IS NOT! SHE IS NOT A WHORE, TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK FOX!" Kyuubi saw a deep anger bury within Naruto hatred greater than Kyuubi's.

"**Calm down kid, I mean no disrespect. Kushina was my host, over time I did came to liking her. I saw your cage is more room than hers. But if you don't act or grow some balls she WILL be Dark-Sasuke's whore if she lose her will if her mind breaks if she gives in. Its game over for all of us and I knew you for sixteen years Naruto. I know you."**

Naruto bare his teeth as he started to growl **"You don't like to see other hurt or being use or worst. If Kushina lost her will. I know without a doubt not even I can control you. You will take all of my power for yourself and become the new Kyuubi in doing so will not end well."**

"I don't want to lose her not again. Not to Dark-Sasuke not to Orochimaru not to anyone. I need her, I love her, and I can't do this alone. I'll do anything, anything to free her." Naruto fell down to his knees as his forehead touched the wet floor.

"**Will you give up your soul for this woman?"**

Naruto raise his head glaring at the demon fox **"I take that as a yes. Naruto if you truly love this woman TRULY. I will help you but for a price."**

"If you want my soul you can have it. Long as Kushina is free I don't care what happens to me. Long as I free this world." Naruto said as he lends his head back to the floor.

Kyuubi stared at its host **"When that time comes. I hope you are ready Naruto. Today will be your most difficult challenge ever in your life."**

"I beat you before fox I'm not afraid to face you again."

Kyuubi chuckle "**It's not me you will be facing after this is over. You will see soon enough."**

Naruto vanished from his soul leaving his demonic counterpart alone in its cell as a new voice spoke in the darkness.

"**He's much braver than I thought."** The voice said.

"**He's been through a lot. I see it in his eyes he's not going to lose. The boy will win even if it means Death for him in the end."**

"**We can't let him die not yet. He is a visitor and so is that other Sasuke. If he beats this world Sasuke, Naruto will have to face the sins this world will throw at him."**

"**Yes I know…Naruto." **

**(-Jinchuuriki Theme Ends-)**

**Outside of Naruto's Soul: Hill Top**

"Alright everyone here is the plan." Naruto lay out a map of Konoha he recovered from Mikoto.

Deidara pointed out on the map "Here in Konoha Main Street is where the festival will be held. It's always starts around Noon and ends late at night. It goes on for hours."

Naruto nod his head "Okay, Pain you and Kakuzu, Kakashi, Yamato will be the team that will keep Sasuke's forces busy long enough for me, Deidara, Neji and Gaara, Sasuke to sneak in the village."

"Once we are in the village, the band guess room is in the guess house which is half a block away from the Main Street. From there we beat up and steal the identity of the band. And plays for about few songs before we attack, surely Dark-Sasuke's guard will be down." Sasuke spoke.

"Kill the bastard save the girls and restore order to the village yeah." Deidara said with a foxy grin.

"We'll free Hinata-sama and everyone else I'm getting revenge for Orochimaru did." Neji frown.

"I will save Temari." Gaara spoke with a seriously tone.

"Once Naruto and I fight Dark-Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Deidara I want you three to find and free everyone. While I was in the tower I found a map inside the tower, there is a prison in the basement floor. There is Orochimaru's lab." Sasuke gave Deidara the map of the Tower.

Naruto looked seriously when he spoke to the group "Today we take back the villages in the leaves. Surrender is not an option, we live or die. We make this count even if it seems all has failed. Don't give up never surrender we will win we can and we will, we must for the sake our love ones and for ourselves."

"Boys…let's bring them hell." Deidara grinned.

"Pain there one thing I favor I need you to do for me." Naruto smiled at Pain.

"What is it?"

"Do you still can speak through thoughts to others?"

'_Does this answer your question?'_

Naruto grinned _'Perfect.'_

**Konoha: Dark Sasuke's Tower: Shower room**

After the morning…sex. Kushina was alone in the shower room as water ran down her long beautiful red hair. Kushina's eyes were sadden it's been few days since Naruto and (Good) Sasuke came to Konoha. And yet she hadn't heard word of them?

Kushina didn't want to think the unthinkable if they were killed or capture. Kushina shook her head waste away the thoughts. Suddenly Kushina heard a voice in her head speaking out to her.

'_Kushina Uzumaki.'_ The voice of Pain was heard.

'_Who's there, who is this?'_ Kushina asked in her thoughts.

_'This is Pain leader of the old Akatsuki. Don't make any movements that will alarm Sasuke.'_ Kushina knew Dark Sasuke was watching shower as the shower room door was open wide as Sasuke watched Kushina from afar while pleasuring the other girls.

'_So…did they find you?'_

'_Yes they did, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha met us. We plan to take Konoha back this day. Don't be alarm or tell anyone of this.'_

'_Why would I tell anyone?'_

_'Naruto trust you, Deidara trust you. I've never met you in person so forgive me if it seems like I don't trust you.'_

Kushina chuckle in her thoughts _'No worries, no one really trust me it's all my fault this happen so I can't blame you Pain.'_

'_You are not the one to blame Kushina. You are innocent. The one who is the blame has faced his judgment by the hands of Naruto and Sasuke. All is left is Orochimaru and the other Sasuke. We will see you later on today. Naruto wanted me to tell you this 'Don't give in, don't give up we'll save you.' Is what Naruto Uzumaki wanted me to delivers.'_ Kushina's eyes had surprise look within her beautiful eyes, he kept his word Naruto kept his promise and today is the day.

Kushina heard Dark-Sasuke calling her back. Kushina went back to the chamber room to face Dark-Sasuke.

"Get dress today is a very special." Dark-Sasuke grinned.

"Yes…Sasuke." Kushina bowed her head.

**Down below Dark Sasuke's Tower:**

Orochimaru smiled as his special experiment is nearly finished. The clone of Naruto Uzumaki of this world was almost done this clone went under the name Naruko Uzumaki a female clone of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sasuke-kun will enjoy this. I know I will." Orochimaru licked his lips.

"Orochimaru." Dark Sasuke called him. As Dark Sasuke was alone as he enter the snake's lab.

"Is everything ready?" Dark Sasuke asked.

Orochimaru nod his head "Yes everything is ready, the clone is ready. Take her and Kushina to that place and have the clone mate with Kushina will do the trick or not well you know what to do with the clone. Either way will break her mind, Kushina is hanging on the last edge of hope she is has left."

**That Afternoon: Hill Top**

The boys were ready to go with plan. As their chakra were at max, their plan ready to go.

"Ready boys?" Kakashi asked.

"I was born ready." Naruto smirked.

"My art is about to rock this show yeah." Deidara cracked his knuckles.

"Let's finish this." Sasuke showed his Sharingans.

"What are Dark Sasuke's Jutsu?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"Number of fireballs Jutsu, Curse Seal, he was given Eternal Sharingan." Kakashi said as Sasuke grew worry.

"But I was in my Kyuubi form I was at fourth power yet I didn't put a mark on him?" Naruto yelled.

"Orochimaru perform many experiments on Dark Sasuke. But Dark Sasuke does have a weak point. Doesn't he Pain?" Kakashi said as he turned his attention to the leader of the old Akatsuki.

Pain remembered his first battle with Dark Sasuke "Dark Sasuke seems to have strong recover but if you are able to keep him from healing about ten seconds. Dark Sasuke shows signs of his healing factor failing, Dark Sasuke can take large amount of damage but it's how much and how fast the damage you can deliver. Before I lost my bodies, Dark Sasuke couldn't take the damage I deliver until Tobi came along and killed my original body. Wind seems to be the best element along with his own element lighting."

"Which means it's up to Naruto and Sasuke to get the job done." Yamato spoke.

"So it's an on and off a switch battle?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but mustn't allow Dark-Sasuke to get his recovery time. When you fought him Naruto did had the power to kill him. But it was his recovery that saved him. Keep him on the edge and he will fail. But I am not sure if Orochimaru added any new effects so be careful." Pain warned Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another as they nodded their heads.

"Naruto even though you were given the Rinnegan by Sasuke it will be sometime before you can control its power." Pain said as Naruto nod his head understanding the Rinnegan's power will take awhile before it can be under his control fully.

"Enough standing around time to put our plan into action, after Naruto and Sasuke make the first move while they fight Dark-Sasuke, Pain and the others will make sure no one will get in their way. This is our one shot chance we can't screw it up. We can so far." Gaara said.

"Very well but Gaara, Neji leave your clones with us. They will be useful in helping us." Yamato told the two.

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Deidara and Neji ran down on foot. As the five ninjas hide behind a large brush waiting for Pain to give them that opening moment all they needed.

"Come on Pain." Deidara said as all five of them were on the edge.

"SHINRA TENSEI!" All give smiled when they heard Pain shout causing a powerful force that strike down at the front gate of Konoha. Pain's attack bust the gate open wide as a large group of Dark Samurais came running out from the front gate.

"Remember when we strike, it's up to you guys to free everyone." Naruto said Gaara and the others nodded.

"It's clear let's go." Neji said.

"Neji you're blind how you tell?" Naruto asked.

"Remember I can see more than I ever could." Neji smirked.

The five ninjas ran through the gates. While Pain and Kakashi and the others kept the Dark Samurais busy while the boys went through phase one.

**Guest House:**

The team entered the guest house the bane would use for day. The small house had a sick smell inside. Naruto entered one room as his eyes widen in disgust "Well that save us the trouble."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as the three went over to see what Naruto saw.

Deidara sweatdrop as he shook his head "Death by overdose. Guess they tried the new pleasure drug Orochimaru made, that keeps your mind in a focus place."

"Okay Orochimaru is on our hit list right next to Dark Sasuke." Sasuke said.

The boys used their transformation jutsu to steal the identity of the now dead band members. Naruto had long dark red hair with spiky end of his hair. Naruto's face had small scar lines. Sasuke hair was close hairstyle of the real Madara Uchiha.

Deidara let his hair since the bane member who he stole the identity of looked almost like him. Deidara wrapped bandages around his hands to hide hand mouths. Gaara and Neji identity they stolen were two twins with short black hair with yellow eyes. The band members dressed in leather black clothes.

The team took about an hour to learn how to play the band guitars, drums, piano, and keyboard.

There was a knock on the door, Naruto answer the door as it Karin. Out of the five it was Sasuke who most surprise to see Karin.

Karin had a bored stare look "Five minutes before show time boys. Don't disappoint Sasuke. He said we'll reward you if you do well for the two songs. Sasuke wish to have great entrainment not for himself but for his guest and the people of Konoha."

"Don't worry Karin we'll be the life of the party." Neji said.

"Good if you don't he'll kill you." Karin smiled as he close the door leaving the team to sweatdrop; they really have to pull off a good show if they don't want to screw the plan.

Deidara turned to Sasuke "I hate you."

"Don't hate me hate him."

"He is you."

"Guys now isn't the time to start this shit." Naruto broke up it between the two before a fight even started.

**Five Minutes Later: Main Street:**

The team came on to large size stage. Naruto and the team grabbed their intermediate. Naruto and Sasuke intermediate were two guitars, Gaara was on piano, Neji on drums and Deidara was on keyboard.

As the sound of the crowd cheered the team as they came on stage. Naruto looked to see about three away from the stage was Dark Sasuke dressed in an all black outfit. Sitting on his large throne with Kushina sitting to his right and Sakura sitting to his left both Sakura and Kushina were fully clothes dressed in white beautiful dress. As Konan, Hinata, Temari and the rest of the girls were naked and wore chained collars.

Seeing half of the residents of Konoha were few familiar faces as such were the prisoners that Sasuke kept alive on Kushina's behalf.

Suddenly Naruto spoke "Why is she doing here?" Sasuke looked to see there in the crowd near Dark Sasuke's throne was Mikoto Uchiha. So far Mikoto was her normal self the tattoo effect has taken over her.

"Don't worry we'll free her." Sasuke said.

"Okay let's give them a show." Naruto grew a foxy smirk.

"HELLO KONOHA! ARE YOU READY FOR THE SHOW OF YOUR LIVES?" Naruto shouted as at first no one cheered for the band until one of the dark Samurai near the stage was about to draw its sword. The audience cheered the Bane as the show started.

Naruto spoke through the microphone "This for a very special someone in my life. I call this Song Walk With Me In Hell."

The name of the song caught a little bit of Dark Sasuke's attention as the evil Uchiha smiled. Naruto stared at Dark Sasuke for a moment before focus his attention on Kushina and Sakura than to the crowd in front of them.

Naruto and Sasuke started the song playing their guitars while Neji started with a slow but fast drum beats.

Naruto started singing the song.

**Pray for blood,  
>Pray for the cleansing,<br>Pray for the flood,  
>Pray for the end of this nightmare.<br>This lie of a life can as quickly as it came dissolve.  
>We seek only reprieve and welcome the darkness.<br>The myth of a meaning so lost and forgotten (forgotten).**

Take hold of my hand,  
>For you are no longer alone.<br>Walk with me in hell.

Sasuke took over the singing for Naruto while Naruto rest his voice for a moment.**  
>Pray for solace,<br>Pray for resolve,  
>Pray for a savior,<br>Pray for deliverance, some kind of purpose.  
>A glimpse of a light in this void of existence.<strong>

Now witness the end of an age.  
>Hope dies in hands of believers.<br>Who seek the truth in the liar's eye.

Take hold of my hand,  
>For you are no longer alone.<br>Walk with me in hell.

**Walk with me in hell  
>Walk with me in hell<br>Walk with me in hell  
>Walk with me in hell<br>Walk with me in hell**

Naruto and Sasuke played a mean guitar riff while Naruto stared at Kushina. As Naruto suddenly screams as he held his right hand out to the crowd as everyone thinks Naruto was speaking to the crowd but really he speaking out to Kushina and the girls.

**TAKE HOLD OF MY HAND,  
>FOR YOU ARE NO LONGER ALONE!<strong>

**Walk with me in hell  
>Walk with me in hell<br>Walk with me in hell**

**You're never alone  
>You're never alone<br>You're never alone  
>You're never alone<br>You're never alone**

Naruto and Sasuke finished the last word with together.

**WALK WITH ME IN HELL! **

The song ends with a silence guitar riff ending the song. The Band waited for everyone's reaction, the sound of hands clapping follow by cheers. The Band sighed with relief they didn't blow it for now.

The group saw even Dark Sasuke was clapping his hands enjoying the show they were giving to everyone.

"Continue to entertain us! Play something special for my dear Kushina." Dark Sasuke spoke as he looked at the beautiful red head. Kushina looked away in disgust, Dark Sasuke grabs her by the throat and force kissed her.

Naruto's right eye twitches when he saw that.

"Naruto bare it, we will get him." Sasuke whispered as Naruto slowly nod his head.

'_A song special for Kushina Huh okay I got one.'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto turned his attention to the guys "You heard him boy let's play song number." Everyone nod their heads and began to play the second song. That was within the former Band's music list.

**Seek me, call me I'll be waiting  
>Seek me, call me I'll be waiting<strong>

**This distance, this dissolution  
>I cling to memories while falling<br>Sleep brings release, and the hope of a new day  
>Waking the misery of being without you<strong>

**Surrender, I give in**  
><strong>Another moment is another eternity<strong>

The first half of the song reminded Kushina of her lonely days without Naruto. The days of losing the last person who she loved in her life she would never again see that warm gentle smile of her son's ever again.

**(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace**  
><strong>(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart<strong>  
><strong>(Seek me) Completion, (Call me) I'll be waiting<strong>  
><strong>(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart<strong>

**You know me, you know me all too well (You know me all too well)  
>My only desire, to bridge our division<strong>

Naruto remembers the loneliness he had to bare as a child up to where he is now. The heavy loneliness of not knowing his parents and how everyone looked down upon him, Kushina could see it within Naruto's eyes the eyes of loneliness.

**In sorrow I speak your name  
>And my voice mirror, MIRRORS MY TORMENT!<strong>

**(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace**  
><strong>(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart<strong>  
><strong>(Seek me) Completion, (Call me) I'll be waiting<strong>  
><strong>(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart.<strong>

**Am I breathing?  
>My strength fails me<br>You're picture, a bitter memory**

The song started to slow down as Naruto spoke those words. As he stares at Kushina with a sorrow look within his eyes as he whispers.

**For comfort, for solace**

The song gave back to life with full volume by Neji's loud drums beats follow by Naruto's heavy guitar riff.

**(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace  
>(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart<br>(Seek me) Completion, (Call me) I'll be waiting  
>(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart<strong>

By the end of the song, tears ran down Kushina's cheeks. The song to Kushina was able how her heart was broken and how it is still broken. She seeks comfort for her broken heart wishing to hear the voice of her love ones call her name.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry." Kushina whispered under her breath.

The guys heard Karin spoke in the back of the stage "Alright guys, you got ten minutes to rest before going on stage again."

**Guest House:**

'_Naruto how goes the plan?'_ Pain asked through sending his thoughts.

'_Pain so far we got them in our hands. So far Dark Sasuke doesn't know a thing. If play our cards right we will have Konoha back. So far Dark Sasuke hasn't dropped his guard yet. Just wait a little longer.'_

'_Fine but once the real show begins tell me. I will deliver the finishing blow.'_

'_Will do Pain.'_

There was a sudden knock on the door. Sasuke answer the door as the person who knocked was none other than Dark Sasuke. Sasuke was surprise but didn't blow his cover.

The guys were holding their anger it wasn't the right moment. Not yet. Standing beside Dark Sasuke was Kushina.

Dark Sasuke smiled at each of them "You have entertain me for good some of time. I wish reward you, and do don't disappoint me. You have five minutes to enjoy your reward, Kushina."

Kushina nod her head while frowning as Dark Sasuke left the guest room to leave the band to enjoy their reward.

Kushina unhook the top of her dress as she was about to expose her large breasts to the guys. Naruto and Deidara spoke at the same time "Stop!"

Kushina looked confuse why they told her to stop "What's wrong? My breasts not good enough for you?"

"No…it's us Kushina." The boys dispel their transformation jutsu. Kushina's eyes in shock as she felt very embarrass for what she was about to do.

Kushina covered her mouth as she felt to her knees "Sorry I'm so sorry I didn't know." She told them.

"Kushina-sama its okay it's our fault for not telling you so soon yeah." Deidara spoke as he smiled at Kushina.

"You shouldn't be here you need to free everyone while Sasuke doesn't know you're here." Kushina didn't want them to suffer just for her.

"Kushina, don't worry we have a plan. We will save everyone and we will save you as well." Naruto chuckle as he'd grin at Kushina.

"Naruto we're heading to the stage don't be late." The guys left him alone with Kushina in the guest room.

Naruto grab Kushina's hands "Kushina, I will save you. I promise I will I won't fail. After this is done Kushina. I want to be a part of your life."

Kushina looked away "You don't want me, I'm dirty I've been touched by many. I'm not innocent anymore."

Naruto grab the bottom of her jaw and turn her to face him "You're not dirty you never was. And you're innocent Kushina. I know you are. You've been in hell for the longest. No trust you, everyone either hates-"

"You speak as if you understand me! You have no idea what going through my mind. If I lose you again…I don't know what I would do."

Kushina felt Naruto's arms wrap around her bringing her close to his chest. Naruto just want to clear the sorrow from her soul. He wanted to make it up to her he'll do anything to make her smile to give her a happy life she deserves.

Tears ran down her faces as she drown her tears into Naruto's chest "I just want it to end. I can't take it anymore…my thoughts telling me just give up."

Naruto shook Kushina by her shoulders "NO! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP!"

Kushina was completely shock by Naruto's sudden outburst "Naruto,"

Kushina could see the anger in his eyes "You can't give up. Please don't give up please. We're so close so don't give up on me now. Like you, you are all I have left of my family. All I have is memories of meeting my parents. I don't want lose you not to Dark Sasuke or anyone else!"

"Naruto I-"

"No don't say those words. It's not your fault. Kushina…I love you. I want you I want to free you from this. I know your Naruto's mother, even though you're not my mother. But that doesn't matter. What's matter is you Kushina. You Kushina having your freedom, you able to smile without fear. To live in happiest my mother Kushina, died in front of me when I was just a new born. She died but gave me all of her love she has for me. Kushina I love you and I want to be with you forever."

Kushina's eyes widen when she felt Naruto's lips touched hers soft lips. Naruto broke the kiss as he smiled at the beautiful red head. Kushina was shock so stun she didn't do anything, she slap him or yell at him. Kushina just blushed as she touched her lips. Kushina closed her eyes as she reopens them she stares at Naruto. Kushina shown him her true smile a smile she hasn't use in three long years.

"How long you will boys play?" Kushina asked.

"We need an opening, Dark Sasuke showing an opening his guard opens once we see it. We'll go all out." Naruto explain to Kushina.

Kushina remain silence for a moment until she spoke "I'll help you."

"Kushina don't we'll." Kushina silence Naruto placing her right index finger on his lips.

Kushina shook her head "No it's the least I can do, so much has been sacrifice. And now you are here let me help you. The world already thinks I'm his whore, acting will hurt my pride a little more but it will give you the opening you need."

Naruto looked away with angry look in his eyes "I don't like that plan. I don't like seeing you with him."

"We need this opening Naruto. You and the good Sasuke is the only hope we have for this world. We have no choice but to take this dirty chance." Kushina looked deeply into Naruto's eyes.

"I love you."

"I know Naruto. I love you too." Kushina gentle rubbed Naruto's left cheek of his face.

"Don't die Naruto." Kushina smiled.

"Don't give up Kushina." Naruto grinned.

**Back at the Stage:**

Kushina came back to take her sit next to Dark Sasuke. Dark Sasuke looked at Kushina to see her dressed wasn't rip or torn but he did notice Kushina's lips were wet.

"Guess they love your mouth more than your body." Dark Sasuke chuckled evilly.

'_Just you wait you bastard.'_ Kushina thought.

As for the group were about to play another song Deidara spoke "Naruto I can't wait for long. We need to attack we can't keep Pain waiting for long."

"We need an opening a striking moment." Sasuke said.

Naruto didn't speak for a moment until he saw Kushina from afar getting Dark Sasuke's attention.

"We will in a few seconds. Sasuke get ready and don't hold back on that bastard." Naruto's anger was rising to a new level of anger.

"I won't hold back I promise you I hold a single chakra back."

Seeing Dark Sasuke smiled as Kushina was speaking to him about having sex right now as the band plays the music. Dark Sasuke gave into Kushina's wish as Dark Sasuke unzipped his pants. Kushina kissed Dark Sasuke.

"NOW!" Naruto shouted!

Naruto and Sasuke launch from the stage as his eyes was filled with bloodlust. Naruto and Sasuke held their infamous Jutsu attacks and combine it together. Kushina saw the two flying towards Dark Sasuke, Kushina broke the kiss and deliver a blow to Dark Sasuke's face.

Dark Sasuke saw Kushina jumped from her throne as Dark Sasuke turned to see Naruto and Sasuke flying towards him. Dark Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise as he saw Naruto's eyes flash red and Sasuke's eyes changed to his Sharingan.

The attack sent Dark Sasuke flying twenty feet away. As the crowd ran away in fear as Naruto and Sasuke smiled at one another as nod their heads as the plan started off a good start.

"Sasuke I'll take care of Dark Sasuke for awhile, you help the others free everyone. And make sure Kushina is safe." Sasuke nod his head and dash off as Naruto turned his attention to Dark Sasuke.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and his neck "I've been waiting for this rematch for so long."

Naruto heard Dark Sasuke laughing as he came out from the shower, showing no sign of damage on his body.

"Rematch have we met before?" Dark Sasuke asked.

Naruto smirked at the evil Sasuke "Yes we have. But last time we fought I was in my fox form. But this time I'll finished what I started. This time you won't have the upper-hand."

Dark Sasuke grew a wide evil grin "You think so?" Dark Sasuke snapped his fingers as in a blink of the eye Dark Sasuke Akatsuki appear by his side.

Naruto went Kyuubi-Sage mode covered in blight yellow chakra "As I said this time you won't have the upper-hand."

'_Pain now we're ready it's time.'_ Naruto smiled as Dark Sasuke sent his Akatsuki towards Naruto as suddenly from nowhere. A powerful force came from nowhere pushed the Akatsuki away from Naruto as Pain appeared from the sky.

"Pain," Dark Sasuke frowned.

"As much I wish to be the one to take you down. I suppose your Akatsuki will do. SHINRA TENSHI!" Pain used his power to pull Dark Sasuke in close to him only to redirect him to the stage.

"Thanks Pain."

"Just end it Naruto Uzumaki. End it you will have the village hidden in the rains to back you up." Naruto smiled follow by a nod as Naruto ran off to finish the job.

**The Broken Stage:**

Thanks to Pain the stage was now broken half of it was destroyed. But it matter little as the fight to take back Konoha was now.

Dark Sasuke came at Naruto with a fast slash dash of his sword. Naruto quickly withdraw his Katana to block the slash dash. Naruto pushed his way back to keep Dark Sasuke from winning. Naruto kicked Dark Sasuke's left kneecap to lower Dark Sasuke's guard.

Sasuke back a bit to clash swords with Naruto again. Dark Sasuke pushed strongly against Naruto as the golden ninja struggle. Naruto head-butt Dark Sasuke, Naruto quickly turned around to perform a turn slash at Dark Sasuke's chest. Naruto used his yellow chakra tail to grab hold of Dark Sasuke to pull him towards him only to impale his Katana within Dark Sasuke's chest.

"You think that will kill me?" Dark Sasuke smirked.

Dark Sasuke jam his right hand into Naruto's left shoulder "Gahhh!" Naruto backed off letting Dark Sasuke go.

Sasuke pulled the Katana from his chest and snapped it in half as he tosses it aside.

"Chidori Stream!" Dark Sasuke smash Chidori into the ground sending a large stream of elected wave towards Naruto. Naruto turned away running from the stage while dodging through the street. Naruto was covered at the end of a dead end.

Naruto looked back to see the Chidori stream running towards him. Naruto quickly thought to himself as he smirked like the fox he is.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto used his twenty clones as a staircase to get enough height. Naruto jumped to the top of a building. Naruto looked around the building as the building was very familiar. It was the building in his world where his apartment is.

"To think I would end up fighting here." Naruto smirked.

Dark Sasuke jumped on top of the building "I am surpise you survive my Chidori Stream. I guess I'll have do a little more to get rid of you."

Naruto glare at Dark Sasuke "You will pay for everything you have done to this world." Dark Sasuke laughed at Naruto's remark.

"I hope you can do more I'll finish this." Naruto glared at Dark Sasuke.

Dark Sasuke pause for a moment "You look very familiar your voice is different but your eyes your eyes they all too familiar."

Naruto closed his eyes as he started to chuckle as soon his chuckle turned into a laugh "Oh man you don't who I am? Come on think…Sasuke. The red beast, the shadow clones, MY FIST!" Naruto vanish from Dark Sasuke's sight as Dark Sasuke looked only to be strike by Naruto's right hook.

Dark Sasuke bounced off the floor twice but he recovers "That punch…I remember. So…you…so…it is you...Naruto."

"If you have any anger towards me, take it out on me and not on Kushina. She suffers enough." Naruto bare his teeth.

Dark Sasuke laughed "Suffer enough? She hasn't suffers enough. Not until she's bare my child with her broken mind. Come on Naruto don't you hate me? To know I use her everyday made her my pet my little red slut. I am surprise her mind didn't break during the first year. Maybe she LOVED it. Maybe I gave her something your father or even YOU didn't give her."

"ENOUGH!" Dark Sasuke smiled as he hit a nerve. As Suddenly Dark Sasuke vanish and reappear right behind Naruto. Dark Sasuke stab Naruto from behind stabbing him in the back. Dark Sasuke toss Naruto off the building.

"That was easy." Dark Sasuke smirked.

"You think so?" Dark Sasuke's eyes widen as he turned around only to get punch in the face once again by Naruto. Naruto knocked Dark Sasuke off the building as he landed on his feet. Naruto landed safely down.

Naruto grabbed Dark Sasuke's katana and broke it with a simply snap of his fingers. Dark Sasuke stare at Naruto's malice eyes "If you think I'm holding back because who you are. You're wrong. You are not my best friend."

Dark Sasuke grew a smile "Aw and here I thought you were going to give me one of your bullshit friendship speeches like you always do Naruto."

Naruto smirked "You still think I am the 'Naruto' that you know?" the young Uzumaki laughed at the evil Uchiha.

"Doesn't matter, I don't care. I don't care about Madara's plan. All I care about is breaking that woman's will." Dark Sasuke was suddenly surrounded by dark chakra.

"Why! Why are so bend on having a child with Kushina!" Naruto yelled.

"It's the only way I can beat that damn fox for cursing me. Even if I am given a new body that curse will follow me until I my soul rot away. Breaking her will prove to that fox I beat its curse. You and mother pity me because Itachi left me and my mother alive. Their pity sickens me!" Dark Sasuke growled at the golden Uzumaki baring his teeth.

"You…don't even deserve the bonds of the Uzumaki family. This world has chosen the wrong Uchiha to pity on." Dark Sasuke ran towards Naruto with a Chidori blade. Naruto dodge by lending back, Naruto dodged to the left and right dodging Dark Sasuke's combos.

As Dark Sasuke was about to strike, Naruto uppercut him as Naruto jumped high in the air and drop kick him to the ground. After he quickly recover Dark Sasuke dash towards Naruto as Naruto grabbed Dark Sasuke by the throat as Dark Sasuke also grabbed Naruto by his throat as the two trying to choke one another to death.

Dark Sasuke kneed Naruto right in man's greatest weak point. Naruto let go of his grip on Dark Sasuke's throat. Naruto fell down to his knees holding his family jewels cursing Dark Sasuke for pulling off a dirty move.

"So easy to beat it's time to die again Naruto." Dark Sasuke grinned.

"DON'T COUNT ON IT!" Dark Sasuke looked back to see a large lighting hand reached out to grab him. Dark Sasuke jumped over it. Dark Sasuke grabbed Naruto throwing him off the building as he turns his attention to his new foe.

Dark Sasuke smiled as what he sees was the guitar player of the band (who really is Good Sasuke).

"Forget about him, now you face me." Sasuke said to his evil counterpart.

"Show me what you have to offer than." Dark Sasuke summoned Chidori in the form of a lighting blade but with a darker shape of purple. As Sasuke done the same summon Chidori blade but his was a light blue colored.

"Chidori huh tell who taught you that?"

"Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke said.

Dark Sasuke smirked "So the old bastard still lives huh, no matter I'll finish him off." Dark Sasuke shows Sasuke his eternal Sharingan.

"The eternal Sharingan tell me who eyes were given to you for them?" Sasuke asked.

Dark Sasuke chuckle "It was given to me from my father. I may not gotten Itachi's but still I have the eyes of a family member. Naruto made a bond with someone else? I feel sorry for you, his talk of bonds always got on my nerves."

"The bonds you speak of I know of it. And you aren't worthy of having it." Sasuke dash towards Dark Sasuke as the two came at one another. As the two clash with their Chidori blades as the two stared at one another as they struggle.

"Waking up to this world is a nightmare. What happen to your bonds with Naruto? You got insane with power, causing pain and suffering to others in your awake." Sasuke said to his counterpart. Dark Sasuke just smirked at the good Uchiha.

"Like Naruto, you're still a child. Wake up to the reality the world isn't nice it's not filled with flowers or friendship. I took this world with the darkness in my heart!" Dark Sasuke yelled at his good counterpart.

Sasuke bare his teeth as his anger boil Sasuke never felt this angry to anyone but his brother so long ago especially to his evil self. Suddenly Dark Sasuke cough up blood from his mouth as it given Sasuke the opening he needed.

Sasuke broke the clash between the two and roundhouse-kick Dark Sasuke to the face sending him flying off the building. Sasuke tackle Dark Sasuke to the floor while impaling him his Chidori blade as the two hit the ground. The ground shook a powerful shockwave of lighting burst from the ground.

Sasuke roll over getting up from the ground as he saw Kushina who was at Naruto's side. As Naruto woke up from getting knocked off the rooftop.

"Sasuke did you win?" Naruto asked his friend.

"I think so, Naruto I can't do it alone. I need your help. Remember we have to keep attacking nonstop. I saw a weak point. Tobi was right Sasuke is dying that is our biggest weak point to attack. The more chakra he uses the more chance the illness will strike." Sasuke helped Naruto up.

"Twin Fire Dragon jutsu!" Dark Sasuke yelled, Naruto and Sasuke were strike down by Dark Sasuke's surprise attack.

Naruto's vision was bit burry. Naruto looked up to see Dark Sasuke punched Kushina in the stomach. Carrying her over his right shoulder.

"Naruto help! Let me go…Naruto!" Kushina shouted.

"Kushina…" Naruto slowly got up from the ground only to fall down to his knees. Naruto suddenly blacked out as the thing he saw was Dark Sasuke running with Kushina.

"Kushina…no…"

**Seconds later:**

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto wake up!"

**SLAP!**

Naruto's eyes shot open to see Sasuke trying to wake him up. Sasuke helped Naruto get up from the floor.

"Where is she? Where did he take her?" Naruto looked around with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Naruto calm down. I know where he went. He went to the tower. Pain and the other took care of the Akatsuki we freed the prisoners. We are winning Naruto." Sasuke smiled at his friend.

Naruto smiled at first but his frown return "Not yet no we hadn't won yet. There is no victory for us until we get Kushina BACK! Come on Sasuke today we won Konoha back. But we need to get Kushina back."

Sasuke nod his head "I know just the man who can help us find your Kushina."

Naruto looked back to see Orochimaru who was tie up "I found him during the fight. Now Orochimaru tell us, where did Sasuke take Kushina? Did he take her to the chamber room?"

Orochimaru smiled before he laughed "Sasuke-kun must have taken her and the clone to that place." Orochimaru chuckled evilly.

"Where is that place?" Naruto asked.

"You won't your answers from me." Orochimaru told the two.

Naruto grabbed Orochimaru's fingers and broke three fingers in one snap "I am not in the mood, don't fuck with me Orochimaru. Where did he take her?"

"He took her to…to…the womb." Orochimaru told them.

Naruto and Sasuke looked confuse as they looked at one another before they looked back at Orochimaru.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

Orochimaru explained to the two "Its bottom my lab, it use to be the hideout for Danzo and his ninjas. But after Sasuke took over he'd change it. It's Sasuke's special place, the place where he will break Kushina. No curse no seal no protection can save her in that place. It's a living place like a womb. If I were you I would hurry before she gives in to Sasuke-kun."

With the information given to them and time was running out. Sasuke slice Orochimaru's head off with his Chidori blade. The two Konoha ninjas made haste to the tower as the village has been won today but true victory lays within bottom the dark tower.

"I'll save her no matter what stands in my way. It ends here and now."

**Next Chapter-The Final Clash-Part II-End Game**

**Whoa what a long chapter. Ha-ha-ha-ha the time is almost up can Naruto and Sasuke save Kushina from Dark Sasuke? Or will they fail to save the red beauty?**

**Dark Sasuke doesnt know he was facing Naruto from a different world he still thinks it the Naruto of this world back to life, and he doesnt know of the other Sasuke.**

**Next chapter is it everyone. The next chapter will truly decide the fate and ending of this story.**

**Good, Bad, Forgiven and also forgiven isn't for Dark Sasuke it's for Good Sasuke.**

**The chapter might not be long as this one is. But how Dark Sasuke dies will be a bit surprising.**

**Here how the battle will go**

**Fight 1-Naruto, Fight 2-Sasuke, Fight 3-Naruto and Sasuke, Fight-4 Naruto, Fight 5-Sasuke, Fight 6-End Fight**

**Fight I and II already happens this chapter so three more fights before the big end fight.**

**And also no, I will not post all three endings after I finish this story but I have a better way of showing all three. Also I might do a version of what if Sasuke died and Dark Naruto for a different version of Two Lights in a Dark World but as I said I MIGHT!**

**Next chapter will/might have lemon, rape and character death, blood the next chapter will dark on some levels but the battle will be worth it.**

**Naruto and Sasuke aren't holding back anymore they're gonna go all out in the next chapter!**


	9. UpdateTHAT'S IT!

**I don't own the Naruto series**

**HELLO EVERYONE BUNJI THE WOLF HERE...**

**It's been a real long journey since I came to fanfic, ah yes five years it has been since I came to fanfic...yes five years ah how time goes yes?**

**I've been cursed at, flame on, bash on, I know I make many good plots and stories, and many don't always agreeds with my ideas and using plot...I respect writters plots, idea and reasons. But I know I made few mistake here and there.**

**My only dark fics I ever made were "A Mother Love" A Promise in blood, Friday the 13th, Two Lights in a Dark World, **

**Oh why bother to go on in fanfic with even with a beta I still get the bullshit I always gets bash and flames bansh and flames. I thought I had a real good dark fic with in Dark World. But I guess not. **

**I am here now to settel a matter at hand.**

**I said...THIS ONCE AND I THIS TWICE AND A THIRD TIME!**

**THIS IS A DARK FIC, A DARK FIC MEANING...MEANING BAD AND EVIL STUFF HAPPENS TO THE GOOD GUYS AND EVERYONE ELSE, **

**IN HERE WHAT IF SASUKE WENT FULLY EVIL, OKAY a world without NARUTO!**

**I GAVE OUT WARNINGS BEFORE, DON'T CRY AND BITCH TO ME HOW I SUCK OR HOW EVIL OR SICK I AM! I DID THIS FOR A STORY...which I am almost done. I said before the ending is worth it.**

**I am NOT A SASUKE FAN NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE A SASUKE FAN, Yes I hate Sasuke, one of my hated Naruto character but here I am making canon Sasuke good to see what HE COULD HAVE BECOME! **

**This fic is about Naruto and Sasuke becoming the true friends that they are, and by doing so defeating the darkness of Sasuke aka Dark Sasuke. **

**Also...I HATE SASUKE X KUSHINA OR KUSHINA WITH ANYONE BUT NARUTO, MIKOTO AND MINATO! I LOVE KUSHINA TO DEATH, **

**You have no idea how hard it was for me to do this fic without getting angry, upset or get writtersblock,**

**FUCK ME? FUCK YOU FOR BITCHY, GROW UP DO YOU REALLY THINK THE WORLD OF NARUTO IS NICE AND KIND?**

**The world of Naruto is dark and cruel, think about and I mean think about it. Naruto never knew who his parents were and kept his family history from him, his soul fuse with a demon A DEMON AT AFTER HIS BIRTH! Sasuke whole family and clan was slaughter when he was eight year old and he was FORCE to watch it by his big brother Itachi.**

**Gaara thought his mother never loved and his family never cared for him, like Naruto, Gaara's life was shit. there so much many dark stuff in Naruto I could tell ya but it wouldn't change your mind. Because my fic is evil and sick, have not you seen the moments, Naruto is trying to get Kushina BACK or he wants her to come with him and Sasuke?**

**Also I never said or wrote KUSHINA SLEPT WITH ANYONE WILLINGLY SHE GOT FUCKING RAPED FOR THREE YEARS THREE FUCKING YEARS! SHE Kept her mind forcus on one day killing Dark Sasuke. SHE STILL HAD HOPE! I know Kushina could kill herself then go through that shit, but here, Kushina thinks her fault so she's TRIED to finish it on her own but failed many times. Also she got capture she's a SLAVE! HELLO! **

**I'm sorry my fans and fellow viewers but I had rant and get it off my chest, the story is almost done one more battle to go before the end of this story.**

**I bet if I put Dark Naruto in there I would have less people bitching would I?**

**Anyway I'm not gonna let this bitchy ones keep me from finishing the fic, I am 90 % way of having this fic done, the ending will really explain why Kushina couldn't kill Dark Sasuke when she wanted too and how things went down thanks to Tobi. Dark Sasuke death is once again I say "WORTH IT"do you really think I let Dark Sasuke get away with the shit he done to Kushina-chan and the girls?**

**HELL NO THE EVIL UCHIHA WILL PAY FOR HIS SINS AND OH GOD YES HE...WILL...PAY!**


	10. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Naruto series**

**Chapter VIII-The Final Clash-End Game**

**Dark Tower: Orochimaru's lab**

Dark Sasuke entered the lab as he kidnapped Kushina from Naruto and Sasuke. Dark Sasuke awaken the clone inside the water-tank as Kushina couldn't believe what was inside the tank. Dark Sasuke dropped Kushina down letting Kushina get a full view of the clone.

Kushina at first covered her mouths as she gasp "My god what have you done." Kushina couldn't believe what she saw with her eyes a female clone of her son Naruto Uzumaki.

Kushina glare at Dark Sasuke "What are the hell are you doing? Why did you clone my Naruto! You fucking bastard!" Kushina shouted.

Dark Sasuke chuckle "Just wait and see Kushina."

**Outside of the Dark Tower:**

"I'll save her no matter what stands in my way. It ends here and now."

"Orochimaru said there's a secret level below his lab. We need to dig deep."

"Maybe we can help." A familiar voice spoke, Naruto and Sasuke look back to see Pain and Neji standing behind them.

"Is there anyone inside the tower?" Naruto asked.

Neji stared at the tower "No, but I can see three beings running down to a third level."

"Neji even though you lost your eyes you can see like you had your eyes."

Neji chuckle "As I said before I can see more than I ever could. But I do see many forces coming out from the third level."

"Pain you would please get rid of the tower." Naruto said as Pain nod his head.

"With pleasure stay back, Shinra Tensei!" Pain blasted the tower away two hundred away outside of the village. Out from the giant hole were hundred of dark samurais.

"Get out my way."

**Down below: The Dark Tower**

Dark Sasuke carrying Kushina over his right shoulder as he ran down the stairs as the clone of Naruto, Naruko follows Dark Sasuke without question.

"Let me go damn it, you've lost Sasuke." Kushina struggle to escape of Dark Sasuke's grasp.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion that went off. That explosion shook the underground floor a bit as pieces of the ceiling fell down nearly as a piece hit Kushina on the head knocking her out.

"Kushina where are you?" Dark Sasuke could hear Naruto's voice.

"Damn it." Dark Sasuke ran off deeper into the underground floor.

Naruto and Sasuke reached the first floor of the underground part of the dark tower. The two looked around to see where did they go? Naruto looked the around only to see a small drips of blood that went down a cause of stairs.

"This way!" Naruto and Sasuke ran down the stairs.

**Entertains Way:**

Dark Sasuke ran with all his might as Naruko trip and fell on the ground. Dark Sasuke was about to turn to pick her up but stop when Naruto and Sasuke caught him right there.

"Let her go you bastard." Naruto yelled.

"Make me." Dark Sasuke smirked cocky. Naruto vanish before Dark Sasuke only to reappear with his fist to Dark Sasuke's stomach force him to let Kushina go. Kushina was bleed from the back of her head, still unconscious.

Naruto place Kushina down as Naruto turned his sights to the Naruko who eyes had a blank stare within them. Naruto stared at his female clone for a moment before looking away bringing his full attention to Dark Sasuke.

"A clone really? What we're you planning on doing." Naruto quickly pause "You know what I really don't want to know. We'll end this now." Sasuke stood by Naruto's side really to end it all right here right now.

Naruto and Sasuke teamed up striking blow by blow to Dark Sasuke, performing team combos on the evil Uchiha. Naruto uppercut Dark Sasuke only for Sasuke performs his old lion-combo on Dark Sasuke.

Sasuke recover from their combo attack as he smiled at the two ninjas before he started to cough. Naruto saw blood coming out from Dark Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke didn't waste time using this moment for him and Naruto to end it all.

"Back off." Dark Sasuke told the two. Suddenly Dark Sasuke went to the first level of his curse seal. Dark Sasuke blocked both of the two tag combos and turning it against them. Dark Sasuke grabbed Sasuke by the head as well as he did to Naruto and smash their forehead to one another causing a huge headache to the two.

"Bastard!" Naruto cursed Dark Sasuke, Naruto grab Dark Sasuke by the hair and kneed him in the face as Sasuke grab Dark Sasuke by the hands allowing Naruto to strike by delivering hard punches to Dark Sasuke's stomach.

Naruto didn't stop there he went straight at Dark Sasuke's face as well "Take you bastard, you deserve every punch." Dark Sasuke spit his blood at Naruto's face while smiling as he chuckled.

"Do your worst. You can't stop me your punches won't do Naruto. I kill you once I'll do it again but before that. I want to see you break down as I take what you cherish the most!" Dark Sasuke stomp his right foot down on Sasuke's left foot gaining freedom from Sasuke's hold on him.

Dark Sasuke quickly toss a smoke bomb at the two and ran off with Kushina and Naruko.

Naruto let a furious roar **"GET BACK HERE!"**

Naruto and Sasuke chase after Dark Sasuke as they entered the first area of the womb. The two stop when they discover the first area of this place, the walls of the place look like tissue and muscle the walls were lifelike.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were creep out by this place. Orochimaru was right this place was indeed a living place but also a creepy place as well.

Suddenly something came out from the walls that caught the two's attention.

"What…the hell." Naruto said as his eyes in shock as his gaze upon what they saw. What the two saw was a woman coming out from the walls. She was naked but she looked so familiar somehow Naruto wasn't sure and so was Sasuke.

Suddenly another naked woman came out from the walls and so three others came out. So the boys were cornered by twenty naked women who all looked the same. The naked woman who looked all the same had a creepy friendly smile as the color of their skin was bit off the left side was white and the right side was black.

"Sasuke-kun we need you. We want you; please give us your chakra pretty please." The large of naked woman asked him.

"Seem like they want you Sasuke." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke sign but smiled anyway "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Oh don't worry we want you to Naruto-kun." The women said which made Naruto worried.

"They're just trying to keep us busy here. We need to hurry or else we'll never save Kushina." Sasuke nod his head agreeing with Naruto. Sasuke summon Chidori only to smash it into the ground shocking the twenty naked women.

Naruto dash through the group of naked women thanking Sasuke for giving him the chance to catch up with Dark Sasuke as Naruto said to his best friend "Thank you Sasuke."

"Go on! She needs you Naruto don't disappoint her. And don't be late ladies hates it when their date shows up late." Sasuke smirk at his best friend.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah?"

Naruto smiled as he gave Sasuke a big thumps up "Thanks for being my friend." Naruto ran off after saying those words.

Sasuke chuckled as he close his eyes as the group of naked women walked towards Sasuke.

"Don't get yourself killed Naruto. Remember this isn't over yet…we still have a promise to keep." Sasuke active his eternal Sharingan he wasn't going to let Naruto fight alone not this time. They will finish this together as the brothers they are.

"Sorry but you're not getting in my way."

**As for Naruto:**

Getting closer to Dark Sasuke's Naruto dodged the clones of naked women on each floor "Where are you Kushina?" Naruto made a quick turned a corner about to go down another floor. But when Naruto made that quick turn at the corner he wished he hadn't.

**Stab!**

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise as he was stabbed in the chest right in the heart by a Chidori blade. Naruto looked at Dark Sasuke's eyes seeing himself with a dying look within his eyes.

**(-Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 OST-The Dying-plays-)**

Naruto saw Kushina was laying down near a corner still out cold. But soon Kushina open her eyes only to see the first thing she was Naruto dying. Dark Sasuke ripped the Chidori blade from his heart and slash downward.

Naruto fell down on his stomach only to hear Kushina screaming out his name. Kushina ran towards Naruto but Dark Sasuke grabbed her and pushed her down the stairs to the next floor. Naruko looked back at Naruto for a second before following Dark Sasuke.

"Kushina…"

Naruto crawled his way to the stairs while dragging himself downward.

Feeling his strength slowly fading away from his body but Naruto still pushed himself to crawl as he could hear Kushina called his name again and again.

"I'm coming…Kushina. Don't you…worry I'm coming…I'm going to save you…I promise I would…" Naruto coughed up his blood but he continues to crawl.

"I won't…give up. I can't give up…I…won't let it end…it's not my time…no…I can't die…not now." Naruto stopped crawling as he felt his heart beat slowing down as his breathing slowed down. Naruto could hear the sound of his heart beating.

"I…can't…die…I…must…save…her…Kushina…"

Naruto closed his eyes as the last beat of his heart gave out.

In a room filled with nothing but darkness. Kyuubi stood over Naruto staring down at him.

"**Kid wake up, wake up kid. You can't die if you die I die as well. Are you going to let that bastard kill us again? Are you going to let him take your woman away from you? How would Minato and Kushina think of you if you gave it up now?"**

"Fox…I can't…my heart it stop beating…I can't save her…I can't."

"**Don't give me that bullshit. What happen to the Naruto I know, the little brat who beat the nine tailed fox! I won't die with a weak host, you can't die. Minato, Kushina even Jiraiya didn't give up when they met their end."**

"Jiraiya? Yeah…Jiraiya-pervy-sage he didn't up. I know he didn't give up. He went out fighting…"

"**Then get up kid! Show me you are worth the Uzumaki name! Show me you are the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed fox like your mother before you! RISE UP NARUTO UZUMAKI RISE AND FIGHT!" **Kyuubi roared.

Naruto felt his heart started to beat again, as red chakra bust from the ground taking hold of Naruto. Consume him whole as Naruto screamed furiously as his eyes.

**In the real world:**

Naruto's body float in midair as a red chakra hands came out from his back and grabbed his head and shed his skin and clothes off replacing it with pure blood chakra. Naruto open his eyes with large white eyes. Seven long tails came out from Naruto's tailbone follow by what seems to be a skeleton of a fox. As Naruto's size double now standing about seven foot on all four.

"**Will…save…her."**

**The Core of the Womb:**

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled.

"Shut up!" Dark Sasuke slapped Kushina. As he holding Kushina's arms up in the air as he used his right hand to ripped the top of her dress off exposing her large breasts as Dark Sasuke ripped the rest of her dress exposing her bare naked.

**(-Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 OST-Lightless Struggle-Plays-)**

"You're mind there's nothing he can do now." Dark Sasuke grinned as out from the walls of the room a pair of fresh hands by Kushina by her arms and legs keeping her in place.

"Now it is time, here there no curses no seal NOTHING to keep me from my goal. Today is the day you're mine Kushina." Dark Sasuke undid his pants as he was ready to mate Kushina as the female clone of Naruko watched.

Kushina's eyes widen in fear of seeing a part of her son to watch Kushina once again get used by Dark Sasuke once again.

"No, no, no, NO!" Kushina screamed as she felt Dark Sasuke entered inside her pussy. Kushina struggle to free herself but Dark Sasuke slapped her he pulled her hair forcing her to kiss him. As Kushina was helpless and alone in the core of the womb as Dark Sasuke laughed as he raped Kushina in front of Naruko.

"Face it Kushina this is your fate! To be mine my slave once I break your mind. The fun can really begin!" Dark Sasuke laughed evilly loud. Kushina felt her mind going blank, she couldn't think as she felt her breathing becoming short. Her heart was beating fast. Was this it? Was this the end? How it end for Kushina never to be save.

"Kushina I'm almost there! I'm gonna cum!" Dark Sasuke said with pure pleasure within his eternal Sharingan.

'_No, no please God don't let end like this! NO, NO! I'm sorry Minato, I'm sorry Naruto. Forgive me…'_

Suddenly the roof of the room bust open as Dark Sasuke looked up to see Naruto in his Seventh Tailed Kyuubi form with his mouth open roaring at him. Dark Sasuke quickly pulled away from Kushina before he had the chance to bare a child with her.

Kushina passed out the future she feared of having.

"**SASUKE!"** Naruto roared.

"What you again you're still alive?" Dark Sasuke looked truly surprise to see Naruto was still alive.

**(-Naruto Shippuden OST-Anger-Plays-)**

"Why won't you die? Just fucking die! You can't win Naruto! She's mine you can't have her." Dark Sasuke's words reminded him of how back when Orochimaru spoke to him like the Sasuke he knew was like his property.

"**She's isn't yours to claim, she's NOT your property you DON'T OWN HER. SHE'S MINE AND MINE ALONE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE WOMAN I LOVE!"** Naruto shouted a powerful shockwave that send Dark Sasuke flying towards the wall of the room.

The core of the womb was a large place it was twice the size of the Chunin Exam Arena. Giving Naruto enough room sent Dark Sasuke straight to hell. Dark Sasuke laughed as he went under his second Curse Seal form but suddenly Dark Sasuke's large hand wings grew longer as Dark Sasuke's hair also grew long. Dark Sasuke grew large fangs also a large pair of bat like ears.

This is the final battle between them Seventh Tailed Kyuubi-Naruto Versus Curse Level Three Dark Sasuke!

**(-Naruto Shippuden Move 4-OST-Hishou-now playing-)**

Naruto dash towards Dark Sasuke to head-butt him. Naruto slash at Dark Sasuke's chest using his blood acid claws to put a mark upon Dark Sasuke. Since he went under Curse Seal Level three he was using a lot of chakra.

"**Grand Fireball Jutsu!"** Dark Sasuke blew a giant fireball at Seventh Tailed Naruto. Naruto's claws glow bright red as he clap his hands together for a moment as he spread them apart creating a large blue orb that consume his Grand Fireball.

"**What when could use water base Jutsu?"** Dark Sasuke was surprise.

Naruto smash his fists into the floor as them came out from the left and right side of the room. Dark Sasuke jumped high as he flew around the room dodging Naruto's attack. Naruto was getting pissed how Dark Sasuke was avoiding his attacks.

Naruto roared at Dark Sasuke as the evil Uchiha laughs as he dodged Naruto's attacks.

"**Come on Naruto you can do better than that."** Dark Sasuke looked at Kushina and thought of a quick good plan. Dark Sasuke summon black Chidori and flew toward Kushina. Naruto's eyes widen as Naruto ran towards Kushina.

Naruto quickly made it before Dark Sasuke. Naruto jumped highly at Dark Sasuke taking his black Chidori attack to the chest. Naruto grabbed Dark Sasuke's wings and ripped them off as Dark Sasuke screamed in agony as he fell to the ground.

Naruto chuckled as Dark Sasuke was now wingless.

"**Don't think it's over."** Dark Sasuke used his Sharingan using the power of Amaterasu. Naruto ran across the room dodging as Dark Sasuke send Amaterasu after Amaterasu trying to caught Naruto in its dark flames.

While running Naruto saw Dark Sasuke blast the dark flames at Kushina, using his speed Naruto took a blow to defend Kushina when it came around near her. Naruto let out an agony roar while protecting Kushina from Amaterasu dark flames.

Naruto snapped his neck as he fired his Tailed Beast Bomb attack at Dark Sasuke. Dark Sasuke held his arms out hoping to block Naruto's powerful attacks. As the smoke clears, Dark Sasuke stood there standing with burns marks on his forearms and chest.

Naruto let out a roared that cast the dark flames off his body. Naruto shook his head and growled at the Uchiha.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling of the living room, as his eyes widen. Naruto open his mouth as blue and red energy balls cast out from his body. Naruto focus them into one giant ball. But however Naruto wasn't done there, Naruto smash his fist together creating a red colored Rasengan.

The Red Rasengan fused with the giant ball of chakra creating a giant chakra Rasengan ball. Naruto shrunk the ball into the size of a baseball as he ate it. Naruto's body suddenly became like a large ball like before when he fought Orochimaru when he went Four Tails.

Naruto smashed his claws into the floor as he focuses his target on Dark Sasuke.

Dark Sasuke knew what Naruto was planning right away **"Don't think that trick will work on me. I'll seal you away!"** Dark Sasuke summoned Susanoo to his side as Susanoo stood in front of Dark Sasuke holding his mighty shield.

'_**Make it count I got to make it count. Give it all I got.'**_ Naruto thought to himself, Naruto held his breath for a moment as he charged up his attack.

Naruto fired his Ultimate Tailed Beast attack toward Dark Sasuke's Susanoo. Defending Dark Sasuke with the great mirror, Susanoo blocked Naruto's Ultimate Tailed Beast Bomb attack. Naruto didn't give up putting most of his energy into the attack, so far Naruto was only pushing Dark Sasuke back against the walls but however Naruto saw there was a small crack in Susanoo's mirror shield.

Naruto panted after unleashing one of his strongest attacks. Naruto felt himself losing control of his Seventh Tailed Kyuubi form. Naruto changed back to his normal self, Naruto had heavy burns marks on his body but his spirit still stand strong.

"Damn it…I thought I had him." Naruto fell down on his right knee as the young Uzumaki was out of breath almost all of his chakra was gone. Naruto stared at Dark Sasuke with a fearless stare he didn't care if he was going to lose or get killed again he was gonna make this his final stand.

**"You're done Naruto! Just die and STAY DEAD!"** Dark Sasuke shout as Susanoo thrust his phantom blade towards Naruto to seal Naruto's soul away.

Naruto show no sign of fear only a brave stare in his eyes. Out nowhere before the blade could even touched Naruto. A large light blue shield appeared guarding Naruto from having his soul sealed away.

Naruto had a surprise look on his face as he looked back to see it was A Susanoo but he wasn't sure who's it was?

"Glad I came in time." A familiar voice spoke.

Sasuke Uchiha had arrived just in time to save his best friend's soul. Sasuke smirk as enjoy the surprise look on Naruto's face.

"Miss me?" Sasuke smirked.

"I…thank man you saved my ass." Naruto smiled at his friends.

"Naruto stay back you need to recover your chakra. I'll take it from here."

**(-Hidden Will to Fight-Plays-)**

"I…I can fight." Naruto told Sasuke, the young Uzumaki didn't want his best friend to fight Dark Sasuke alone especially with his Susanoo out as well.

"Naruto I got this. You need to recover. Go take Kushina somewhere safe." Sasuke said as he frown focus his attention on his evil counterpart.

Naruto protest having Sasuke taken care of the matter at hand, but Sasuke looked back at Naruto "Naruto, you've never given up on me, when everyone else did. Now, I'm asking you...trust me...have faith in me...Konoha's been won back to us because of you. Let me be the one to end all this and make sure that this never happens again."

"Yeah but…" It pains Naruto as what Sasuke said was true they did won back Konoha all that was left is to be defeat Dark Sasuke.

Sasuke turn his attention back to Dark Sasuke "He is born from my darkness, he is my darkness. The darkness I could have become if it wasn't for you, Naruto. It sicken me for this could of have been my fate if it wasn't for you. I am grateful to you Naruto. You were my first real friend, we were enemies at first than became rivals and now we're best friends…we're brothers."

Naruto stood up as he'd place his right hand on Sasuke's left shoulder "I leave that task to you. Don't fail, you left the darkness because of the light I shown you. Now Sasuke it is time for you to shine blight to cast the shadows of the darkness away."

"Go on get out of here." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto freed Kushina from the hands that held her in place. Carrying Kushina in his arms Naruto turned away leaving the final task to Sasuke.

"**I was so close…damn it."** The evil Uchiha cursed.

"You really think you almost won?" Sasuke had a cocky smirk on his face.

Dark Sasuke grinned **"Yes I believe I would have. I almost had that slut within my hands. So close to break that curse, she was made to have my child."**

Sasuke bare his teeth "You're insane."

Dark Sasuke laughed **"Maybe I have. But this world was almost completely mine. Konoha is mine I have the eight tails beasts, I have the eternal Sharingan. Power, women, glory I nearly have it ALL!"**

Sasuke shout at the Dark Uchiha "You are just a monster a beast born from darkness taken the form of Sasuke Uchiha. You are no Uchiha you're a monster. You enslave Kushina and the others for your enjoyment. You believed in Tobi's lies. It was the Uchiha clan **OWN** fault they met their end. If you wanted Kushina to forgive you for killing Naruto why do all of this. She forgiven you long ago, why make her suffer, because she's the wife of the Fourth Hokage and the mother of Naruto Uzumaki?"

Dark Sasuke suddenly let out an insane laughter before he answers Sasuke. Dark Sasuke chuckle while he grin his sick grin made Sasuke's skin crawl "**When the Kyuubi curse me that day when I killed Naruto. At first I did felt bad for killing him, Naruto ask me one thing before he died. He asked to look after Kushina to make sure she stay safe out of harm way. I bet Kushina told you I came to her asking for forgiven and she forgiven me through sex."** Dark Sasuke told Sasuke, suddenly Sasuke caught on quickly.

Sasuke growled "So it was a lie?"

"**YES IT WAS! The power of the Sharingan oh how I love these eyes, Madara or should I say Tobi taught me how to use my eyes well. So I plan on having a little revenge at first, taking advantage of Kushina's broken heart so was easy. Kushina hated me for what I did to Naruto. She curse me she told me she would hate me forever. But I used my Sharingan on her making her forgive me, controlling her. It was so much fun."**

"You cold heartless bastard! So tell me what lies and what's the truth?" Sasuke asked.

"**The sex was real of course I was controlling her, I place a piece of my chakra within Kushina. A small tattoo on her body where no one would even think to find I believe Kushina at least once explain to you how she couldn't kill me because saw Naruto through my eyes."** Dark Sasuke chuckle again **"I trick her with a strong genjutsu every time had a chance or will power to kill me. A memory is trigger forcing Kushina to submit to me every time. But she never gave in to the lust like the rest even with a slave collar, the drugs. Her mind never broke I could never figure it out."**

Sasuke yelled as his blue Susanoo dash toward Dark Sasuke's Dark Susanoo as Dark Susanoo block his attack as their shield struggle against one another "Because she'd never gave up on hope. She believed one day you will die and she will be free of all of this. She is the wife of one our greatest leaders. She wouldn't kill herself to allow you to cause pain to others. She sacrificed herself in order to protect her son's friends and love ones. You may have killed Naruto but his hope and dreams lived on in Kushina. Kushina carries the hope of her son."

"**Whatever it was, it kept me from breaking Kushina's mind the little whore."**

"You are the whore! You betray your promise to your best friend you took and use his mother and your very own mother. You helped the bastard who murdered the Uchiha clan. You nearly murder the hope of this world.

"**Doesn't matter, Kushina is STILL under my control. Once I kill you I'll finish off Naruto and finish sealing the child with Kushina."** Dark Sasuke laughed loudly. Sasuke growled as his blue Susanoo strike with a down slash of his sword. As Dark Susanoo counter with a sword clash as the two Uchihas struggles against one another as their eyes focus on one another.

"**Tsukuy-"** Dark Sasuke was about to finish speaking one of the infamous Uchiha clan attack. But Sasuke quickly reacted.

"Amaterasu!" Dark flames shot open from Sasuke's eyes consuming Dark Sasuke's Susanoo in the dark flames burning through his armor. Blue Susanoo took this chance and cut down but Dark Susanoo blocked with his mirror shield but thanks to Naruto the crack on Dark Susanoo's shield cracked even more as the mirror suddenly cracked in half.

Dark Sasuke quickly escape as blue Susanoo cut Dark Susanoo in half and sealed him away within his jar. Sasuke smiled as he felt a sudden victory taste in his mouth. Sasuke ran towards Dark Sasuke after he dispels his Susanoo as the two went hand to hand combat.

Dark Sasuke was lost large amount of chakra from his Susanoo struggle with Sasuke. Dark Sasuke changed back to his normal form. Sasuke grabbed Dark Sasuke by the hair to head butt him, follow by a quick roundhouse kick to the back of his neck. Sasuke body smashed down upon Dark Sasuke after the Evil Uchiha got knock down to the floor.

"I'll end this." Sasuke told himself.

**Elsewhere with Naruto:**

Entering a floor above the core room, the floor was empty to signs of any enemies. Naruto lay Kushina down against the wall. Kushina woke up to see Naruto smiling at her. Kushina hugged Naruto, the red hair beauty was glad to see him alive.

"Kushina, I need you to stay here. I'm going to go help Sasuke. We're almost done. We almost got him; you'll be free all of this." Kushina nod her head as Naruto saw a sudden surprise look in Kushina's eyes. Naruto looked back to see his female clone standing right behind him.

Naruko didn't say anything as she only stare at one who DNA she was born from. Naruko place her forehead against his as Naruto felt Naruko giving him her chakra. Naruko fell down on the floor after passing her chakra to Naruto.

Naruto didn't understand why his clone did this but something told him. His clone shared his reason his goal stopping Dark Sasuke. Naruto ran off to help Sasuke to end this nightmare once and for all.

**Back at the Core:**

Sasuke ran crossed the room dodging lighting base attacks Dark Sasuke was throwing right at him. Sasuke counter them by dodging them with ease so far.

"Water Dragon Jutsu!" Sasuke said launching a water dragon to counter Dark Sasuke's thunder bird jutsu. The room quake as the jutsu clashed.

"You're pretty damn good. Feel like I'm fighting myself." Dark Sasuke couldn't help but smiled.

"We're nothing alike freak."

Dark Sasuke smiled at Sasuke for a moment before frowning "Is that so? You have the Sharingan, you use very familiar attacks."

"Kakashi Hatake was my sensei and he was yours too."

Dark Sasuke chuckled "Fair enough there. But here is where it ends for you." Dark Sasuke perform a six hand sign as he yelled "Grave Hand Jutsu!" out from the floor a pair of six hands came out grabbing Sasuke by his arms and legs forcing him to fall on his knees.

Dark Sasuke ran towards Sasuke with a Chidori ready to finish. But from nowhere a shadow overcast Sasuke as Sasuke looked up to see it was Naruto. Naruto took the Chidori blade his left shoulder as Naruto dropped kick Dark Sasuke in the face.

Dark Sasuke bounce off the ground twice before he recovered "Coming to save your friend huh?"

"Naruto what are you doing here? I told you to leave with Kushina!" Sasuke yell.

"And what kind of a friend I would be if I just left my friend behind to die just for me?" Naruto chuckle while holding his bleeding left shoulder.

"Shinra Tensei." Naruto spoke as the six hands that held Sasuke suddenly were destroyed by an unknown force.

"Sasuke give me enough time. I am going to put my chakra into one attack. This will finish him for sure." Sasuke nodded his head as Naruto held his right hand out as his focus his chakra into his right palm focusing all of his chakra both his and the Kyuubi's.

Naruto watched Sasuke fight his counterpart giving it his all. Giving Naruto the time he needs to get the job done Sasuke earth type jutsu to keep Dark Sasuke away from Naruto.

"Dragon breath jutsu!" Sasuke fired a spray of flames from his mouth. Dark Sasuke counter with water barrier jutsu. Dark Sasuke smash his right fist into the ground pumping water into the ground as a water fist bust from the ground uppercut Sasuke in the face.

While in uppercut in midair by the water fist jutsu, Dark Sasuke grabbed Sasuke's right arm and dislocated his right shoulder and stabbed him in the stomach with a kunai blade. Sasuke fell down defeated as Dark Sasuke ran towards Naruto ending any chance for him to win this battle.

"**DIE!" **Dark Sasuke shouted as he thrust his right hand towards Naruto.

**Stab!**

Naruto's and Dark Sasuke's and Sasuke's eyes widen as all three of them. Naruto felt blood on his face as Dark Sasuke's cough up blood from his mouth. Standing between Naruto and Dark Sasuke was none other than Kushina.

**(-Naruto Shippuden OST-Despair-Plays-)**

Kushina had an emotionless look on her face. Dark Sasuke had his right hand impale right through Kushina's stomach as Dark Sasuke felt Kushina's left hand thrust right through the left side of his chest bleeding on the beautiful Uzumaki.

"I promise myself I won't lose Naruto ever again I let anyone take him away from me again no one not even you Sasuke…"

"You…bitch." Dark Sasuke back handed Kushina away from him after taking his right hand out from her stomach, Kushina was bleeding to death if Naruto didn't act now she was going to die.

"Kushina!" Naruto yelled.

"Useless bitch…ever since you show up Kushina has been fighting back. This is all your fault if you hadn't shown up she would be still under my control." Dark Sasuke saw Naruto bare his teeth as a shed of tear was shown.

"What? Are you going to cry? Cry like a crybaby you are. You never did grow up Naruto, you're not a man you're just a boy!"

"Wrong asshole I am not a boy…**I AM A NINJA**! **Shinra Tensei Rasengan**!" Naruto deliver a powerful right hook Rasengan to Dark Sasuke's face, sending the evil Uchiha flying twenty feet away from him.

Naruto ran over to Kushina, Kushina was holding on to her open wound trying to stop the bleeding herself. Naruto turned Kushina over to face him "Kushina, stay with me. Stay with me damn it Kushina why did you sacrifice yourself?"

Kushina smiled as tears ran down her face "I…had to do it…I didn't want to lose you again."

"You idiot…why do it you know I refuse to die. Kushina."

"Because I love you Naruto, you helped me. You gave me the sign of hope. Before you came I was beginning to lose hope…than you came here. You brought hope with you. You are hope, my hope." Kushina closed her eyes as Naruto wipe away her tears.

Naruto tried his best to hold back his tears as Kushina smiled at her beloved hero who was shedding tears as his tears touched her right and left cheek "Kushina I promise to you when this is over. I'm gonna take you away from this place. We're going to live together, start a new life a new family. Just please don't die Kushina."

Naruto could hear Dark Sasuke laughing from behind him as the young Uzumaki looked over his right shoulder glaring at the evil Uchiha "Aww isn't that sweet. If we stand around long enough she will die and I can't let that happen. Get away from her Naruto. Today isn't your day of victory. Your friend is wounded he's near death's door and Kushina foolishly believes you can free her. Just accept it Naruto. Just give up."

"Give up…give up. You want me to give up? I'll fight my way through hell to save this woman. And you want me to give up?" Naruto turned around as Dark Sasuke saw within Naruto's eyes filled with courage and hope.

"Yes give up Naruto. You were never better than me I was always better than you. **JUST GIVE UP AND DIE!**" Dark Sasuke dash towards Naruto believing he'll end this fight here and now.

Naruto smirked as he closed his eyes for a second Naruto focus all of his chakra into his right palm as he held his right hand to his right side as it formed into a blight silver colored Rasengan. Naruto ran towards Dark Sasuke as Naruto jumped high in the air. "You'll never make me…give up."

The Rasengan suddenly grew ten times its size Dark Sasuke's eyes widen in fear as he suddenly stop in his tracks but it was too late he was too close to Naruto about five feet. Kushina smiled as a pair of chakra chains came out from the ground wrapping around Dark Sasuke's arms and chest as a pair of lighting hands came out from the floor grabbing Dark Sasuke's feet.

Naruto saw Kushina and Sasuke was using the last strength they had within them to help Naruto.

"No, damn it let me go. Let me go you can't do this to me. I almost won! You won't stand in my way. I won't allow this. You won't win! Just give up you can't win! You can't kill me!" Dark Sasuke struggle his best to free himself but only to fail escaping. Dark Sasuke looked up at the anger in Naruto's eyes.

"You give up on making me give up! You'll never make me…**GIVE UP UZUMAKI RASENGAN**!" The giant suddenly shrunk into nothing but when Naruto palm touched Dark Sasuke's stomach. The Giant Rasengan reappear consuming Dark Sasuke in its powerful force as Dark Sasuke felt his body being torn apart his arms snapped apart his legs were twisted off.

Dark Sasuke screamed in agony as Naruto wasn't even done "Suffer for everything you done! Reap what you sow! **GO TO HELL**!" Naruto put all of his chakra into the finishing touched as Dark Sasuke's chest bust open as Naruto's face was half covered in Dark Sasuke's blood but Naruto kept on pushing.

'_Do it Naruto, you can win.' _Kushina thought as she believed in.

"Naruto do it NOW! FINISH HIM!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto shouted** "RAGHHHHHHHHH!"** Dark Sasuke's eyes widen greatly as he saw a ghost image of a young Naruto at Naruto's as both Narutos screamed with all their might as the Rasengan grew stronger and bigger.

"**GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Dark Sasuke let his death scream as his body twisted from within before the walls of the womb was covered in his blood and guts. The giant Uzumaki Rasengan was send towards the wall of the womb as it exploded upon impact.

Naruto fell down on his knees panting as he chuckle at first before his chuckle turned into laughter. Soon Naruto stood up to pump his fists into the air as he yelled "I WON I DID IT I DID IT HELL YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT WHO THE NUMBER ONE NINJA? NARUTO UZUMAKI! THAT'S WHO I'M THE BEST NO ONE CAN BEAT ME!"

Sasuke got off the ground heavenly wounded but a live Sasuke couldn't help but smiled upon seeing Naruto shouting while celebrating his victory.

"Just like old times." Sasuke said to him, remembering the memories of every time Naruto did something unbelievable he always out all celebrating doing his victory dance.

Naruto heard Kushina chuckle "You…won. You did it Naruto. I did it, you freed us all." Kushina cough as blood dripped down her lips. Naruto ran over to Kushina as Naruto held Kushina's hands together as Kushina smiled at her hero of hope.

"Thank you Naruto…you freed me."

"Kushina don't die, I beat him. You're free now. You can live with me now, come on Kushina. You're strong. Don't die please I begged you. Don't leave me." Naruto place his hands over Kushina's wound and closed his eyes as he tried to use his chakra to help healed the wound.

'_Come on heal her, come on fox give me chakra.'_

'_**Kid you use it all on that attack. She's not going to make it.'**_

"Come on don't die. Kushina don't die!" Kushina felt her eyes become heavy as Naruto's voice began to fade out as death was coming closer to Kushina. Kushina could hear her heart beat slows down.

'_I'm sorry Naruto but I can't keep that promise. I wish I really wish I could live with you. But don't be sad you freed me from my suffering. Even though you weren't my Naruto, I was happy that I got to see you again.'_

Suddenly Kushina heard a voice _'To think my wife give in so easily when it comes to death? I thought she was better than this, isn't she Naruto?'_

'_Yeah I thought my mom was a totally badass, she'll never give up never give in.'_

Kushina open her eyes to see her Minato and Naruto standing in front of her. Minato was wearing the Hokage outfit that night he die and Naruto was his Genin self just the way he die.

"Hello Kushina." Minato smiled. Kushina hugged her husband and son as tears ran down her face.

"I miss you, I missed you so much."

"We missed you too Kushina, we watched you from heaven." Minato said as Kushina frown as she looked away in shame.

"You saw it all?" She asked as she looked at the ground in shame.

"Yes. But that doesn't change a thing Kushina. You're still the woman I fell in love with and the mother of our son." Minato said as young Naruto grinned.

"I saw it mom that other Naruto saved you. He's totally rock! He gave it his all. He saved you he even saved his Sasuke." Young Naruto grinned with a fox likeliest.

"Kushina, I am proud of you for keeping yourself from falling. You kept your hope strong even in your darkest hour. I'm glad I married you Kushina." Minato kissed Kushina as Kushina smiled as she was with her family finally.

"Dad looks like it's time for us to go." Young Naruto said as Minato nod his head.

Kushina smiled as she nodded her head "Let's go."

Minato closed his eyes shaking his head "I'm sorry Kushina. You can't come with us. Your place is in there not here."

Kushina shook her head no "Why can't I join you? I missed you two so much, tell me why I can't come with you?"

**(-Naruto Shippuden OST-Byakuya-)**

Minato smiled at his willow wife as he gently brush her beautiful hair "Because Naruto needs you. And you need him." Kushina wipe her tears away as Minato continue speaking to his willow wife "He loves you as much as we do. You still have a future to be happy Kushina. Kushina you suffered so much it's time for you to earn your happiest. Go you deserve this happiest with the other Naruto. We will always be there for you Kushina. Our love will never vanish and our hope will continue to grow. This world has been in the darkness too long. It is time for the light of hope to shine upon this dark world."

Young Naruto agreed with his mother "Dad's right mom. Go and be happy you deserve it. You truly do. Remember you're our number one. Keep my hope alive you and dad gave me your love. And when I die I gave you all of my hope. It kept you from falling, so turn my hope into light, light for the future."

"Courage, the light of hope and the love of a love one these are what made the village hidden in the leaves. To Sacrifice yourself for the people, your family your friends so they can live in a future worth living. That's the future I want you to have Kushina." Minato place his right hand on Kushina's stomach where her fatal wound was. In the blink of the eye Kushina was heal.

"Live in happiest Kushina. Share your happiest with Naruto. Never let the darkness into your heart never let your light of hope. The future of the hidden leaves rests with you now. Goodbye Kushina." Minato and young Naruto vanished as they faded away into energy flies.

"I will I promise I won't let our hope dies. I won't give up I'll never give in."

"Kushina! Kushina! Kushina!" Kushina turned around as she heard Naruto called her name. Kushina closed her eyes as she nodded her head.

"I'm coming Naruto."

**Back in Real World:**

Naruto was performing CPR on Kushina trying to revive her. As Sasuke watched as his best friend tried to revive the woman he loved.

Just as Sasuke was about to tell Naruto she was dead. Kushina's eye's shot open as she gasps for air. Naruto hugged Kushina, so glad she was alive. Kushina rest her head on Naruto's left shoulder as she closed her eyes as Naruto picked her up carrying her in his arms.

The ceiling of the womb core started to fall apart "Naruto its time to go." Sasuke said as Naruto nod his head as the two ran out the core room but not before Sasuke stop to look back at the room one last time.

"Amaterasu," the core room was sent on fire as the dark flames easily consume the room as the ceiling caves.

"Come on Sasuke let's go." Naruto yelled. Sasuke stood there a for moment before he ran off with Naruto and Kushina.

While running to the surface as the place was no longer holding it together. Naruto stopped when he saw his clone still on the floor. She was alive but out cold "Sasuke help her."

"But Naruto she's."

"Help her." Sasuke didn't bother to asked why, Sasuke took the clone carrying her over his right shoulder as everyone haste the clock escaping before its caves in on them.

The other pathway was closed off Naruto and Sasuke went a different path hoping to find the exit quickly. While taking a different route to find the exit the two discover a tunnel where it lends they weren't sure but had to gamble it.

Running down the large tunnel there was a light at the end of the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was indeed but there was one problem. At the end of the tunnel was nothing but a big fall a very big fall.

There was a large waterfall down below "Um Sasuke I think we should turn back." Naruto said while sweat dropping while both him and Kushina didn't like the looks of this. Sasuke signed as he kicked Naruto out of the tunnel as the two Uzumaki yelled as they fell.

"What!" Naruto said as he fell.

"The!" Kushina spoke next.

"Hell Sasuke!" Naruto finished.

Sasuke jumped down as the two fell hundreds of feet down as the two landed into a large deep pool.

After getting out from the large pool of water, Naruto and Sasuke high five one another as the two smile friends smiled at one another. Kushina smiled at the two but suddenly Kushina's eyes widen as he she shut her eyes as she hold her head as she let out a painful scream.

"Kushina what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke gasp as he remembers "Damn it's not over yet. Naruto grab Kushina." Sasuke place Naruko down on the ground as Naruto did what Sasuke asked while Sasuke asked Kushina to open her eyes Kushina opened her eyes as she stared into Sasuke's Eternal Sharingan.

**Kushina's Mind:**

Sasuke open his eyes as he found himself within the mind of Kushina. Sasuke looked around the place only to find a pitch black place.

"Where are you?" Sasuke spoke as he heard Kushina scream. Sasuke looked behind to see Kushina being attacked by Dark Sasuke. Dark Sasuke appearance was different he looked young about during his Genins days. Dark Sasuke grip Kushina by her hair as he pulled it as he talked her down.

Dark Sasuke looked to see Sasuke walking toward him.

"You're still alive." Sasuke frown.

Dark Sasuke chuckle **"Of course I piece of me lives inside Kushina as I said before. You and Naruto ruin my plans. I'll break her mind within her mind here and now. You can try if you wish."**

Sasuke came running toward the Evil Uchiha. Dark Sasuke used Kushina as a human shield. Sasuke stopped in his tracks **"I knew it, you like Naruto you're weak when it comes putting others in harm way."** Dark Sasuke laughed.

Suddenly Dark Sasuke saw Sasuke grew a small smile as the good Uchiha chuckle **"What so funny?"**

"You once spoke you and I are the same. We have the same eyes, same chakra. But when it comes to others in harm's way you're wrong you have forgotten Kushina isn't just Naruto's mother or the wife of a Hokage. She's a ninja and a ninja knows their lives will always be in risk." Sasuke turned his back as he started too walked away.

"**Don't turn your back on me! Face me!"** Dark Sasuke yelled.

Suddenly out from nowhere a beam of lighting came out underneath Sasuke's left arm. Dark Sasuke was too slow to react. The beam strikes Dark Sasuke right in his forehead. Dark Sasuke let go of Kushina as Kushina ran away from Dark Sasuke about two feet.

"**Who are you?"** Dark Sasuke asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he smirked "You still don't know do you? Same jutsu, same eyes, but unlike you I follow the path in the light. I am not afraid not anymore. But I rather die than become you. I am an Uchiha who follows the path my brother wanted me to follow. Now I know why Itachi said those words. He knew the darkness in me would destroy me one day. He force it out of me by hatred, for me to focus all my hatred toward him and him alone."

Dark Sasuke suddenly gasp **"No, you're."**

"You're hate is not strong enough. Pathetic, little brother hate me continue to hate mate, hate me. Tell me have you ever thought of killing Itachi after you took over Konoha. Did you continue your hatred toward Itachi; did you get your revenge for he did to the Uchiha?" Sasuke asked.

Dark Sasuke chuckle **"No, I didn't bother. Why should I, he wasn't worth it. I had power but decide to use that power to take Konoha. Itachi died before we fought he was a waste of my time."**

Suddenly Dark Sasuke hit a nerve in Sasuke's heart. Sasuke bare his teeth as his evil counterpart anger him "Itachi sacrifice himself to be hated everyone, even by his own home. You took over Konoha for revenge of the Uchiha clan but you did bother to fight Itachi? Itachi believed in you becoming a hero to Konoha. He…he…" Sasuke felt his heart breaking apart as the memories of Itachi, how Itachi nearly kill Sasuke during many times.

**(-Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 OST-Paces toward Death-)**

'_Sorry Sasuke maybe next time.'_

'_Hate me Sasuke allow your hatred to be the fuel you need. Only one who shares my blood can defeat. You're not strong enough Sasuke.'_

'_Sasuke! You will become MY NEW LIGHT!' _

'_I'll always be there for you Sasuke. Sasuke one day, you might come to hate me but know this. I will always cherish you the most.'_

'_Sorry Sasuke there won't be a next time.'_

"Itachi…I'm always so far behind. Even now I'm not powerful as you were. You're eyes helped me see the new light that Naruto has given me. Your eyes they always had light even when you were surrounded in darkness." Sasuke started to cry but it wasn't just normal tears but blood tears.

**"Itachi was a fool a murderer a coward!"** Dark Sasuke yelled.

"You are no brother of Itachi Uchiha, no son of Mikoto Uchiha. You are not even worth carrying the title of Uchiha. Vanish from this world be gone to the hell of your making!" Sasuke used Chidori spear to shock Dark Sasuke as Dark Sasuke slowly started to vanish from Kushina's mind.

**"Who are you? Gahhh!"** Dark Sasuke scream in agony.

"I am the part of you that you left behind." Sasuke dispel the transformation jutsu showing Dark Sasuke who he truly was. Dark Sasuke's eyes widen in shock upon knowing who Sasuke really was.

"Amaterasu," Dark Sasuke within seconds consume in the black flames. Kushina turned her back as she walked while Sasuke followed her.

"**Come back! Come back! Help me! Gah help me Kushina! Help me!"** Dark Sasuke cried for help. As the two walked away from him, Sasuke didn't even bother to look back. He has accepted the true path he follows the path of the light.

Dark Sasuke suddenly saw Itachi at Sasuke's side. Itachi looked disgusted as he too turned his back on him.

"**Help me Itachi! Itachi! Itachi!"** As the last piece of Dark Sasuke was destroyed freeing Kushina's mind completely.

**Outside of Kushina's mind:**

Naruto saw a dark spirit came out from Kushina's head as it faded away into nothing. Sasuke wipe away the blood tear from his eyes.

"Sasuke what happen?" Naruto asked.

"I destroy the last piece of Dark Sasuke." Sasuke said.

Naruto turned to Kushina with a big smile "Kushina you're free completely from him. You're free Kushina. You are his slave no longer." Naruto's words were like a dream come true. Kushina was too choked up to even speak. Tears came running down her face as she soon started too laughed.

**(-Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 OST-The way to peace-)**

Joy overwhelms her after three years of suffering and pain and guilt. Kushina was finally freed from it all. Kushina soon started to cry as she hugged Naruto letting all of her pain out as Naruto was happy Kushina was finally free from it all.

"Let it out Kushina. It's okay to let it out you're safe now." Naruto held Kushina close to his chest, as her head rest on his where his heart is.

"Kushina, do you know why you couldn't kill Dark Sasuke this time?" Sasuke asked the female Uzumaki.

"Because I saw my Naruto in his eyes," Kushina looked slightly back at Sasuke as she spoke.

Sasuke explained to Kushina "That is correct, Kushina you were his puppet, he use his Sharingan on you. He made you forgive him, all those things you did for him were against your free will. He force you, you're innocent Kushina. It was Dark Sasuke to be blame for the pain, the rapes, and the deaths of so many."

Naruto let go of Kushina as Kushina suddenly start remembering it all. Her true memories of what happen that day "I remember…I remember it all. Naruto my Naruto was dead. There was nothing or no one to bring him back to me. I was angry so angry I couldn't forgive Sasuke what he did. He murdered his God brother he murder my son. I remember cursing him, telling him stay the hell away from me…I remember staring at his eyes and the rest…I don't remember."

"But now Kushina you're free from him." Naruto smiled.

"But everyone…they will still think of me as a traitor to Konoha." Kushina frown as she looked down in shame. But Naruto frowned as he shook his head.

"No Kushina, you're innocent it wasn't your fault. None of it was."

"They will try to attack me or worst." Kushina had a look of fear in her eyes.

"Kushina don't you worry. I'll protect you from them. They can throw everything they got but I'll make sure none of them will lay a finger on you."

"Thank Naruto." Kushina kissed Naruto on his right cheek.

Sasuke pick Naruko up from the ground as he turned to the Uzumaki couple "Come on let's go. We're not finish with this world yet Naruto. Kakashi and the others are waiting for us let's go home."

Naruto nod his head as he smiled now starting a new life with Kushina. Naruto looked up at the sky as the new day has began as the darkness Dark Sasuke cast over was finally lifted

"To home, to Konoha."

Konoha is won back and its people were free. Dark Sasuke is finally dead and Kushina is finally free from her suffering. But however the struggle of the aftermath has begun.

**Konoha: Front Gate**

The group made it to Konoha only to be greeted by Kakashi, Deidara, Yamato and Pain. Judging by how torn up Naruto and Sasuke looked they gave Dark Sasuke one hell of a battle. And victory was in their hands.

Sasuke was no longer in his disguise as everyone could see him in his true form. Kakashi and Deidara stepped aside as Mikoto Uchiha stood there with a large smile on her face. Mikoto walked towards Sasuke as Sasuke closed his eyes waiting for a slap. But yet Sasuke was surprise as he felt Mikoto's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Mother…" Sasuke spoke with a surprise look in his eyes.

Mikoto smiled "My son my Sasuke-kun you came back, my real Sasuke came back to me."

"Aren't you going to hit me talked me down?" Sasuke asked Mikoto.

Mikoto answer as she shook her head "That wasn't my son that wasn't my little Sasuke-kun. You are. You are my son, my Sasuke." Tears ran down Mikoto's face as Sasuke just smiled as he too was happy to have her back, Mikoto Uchiha his mother.

"I'm home…"

**Next Chapter-Aftermath Struggle**

**Ah what a chapter finally done! Dark Sasuke is dead, D.E.A.D not returning he is GONE FOREVER! **

**Originally I thought of having Naruto and Sasuke kills Dark Sasuke with the Ultimate Rasengan together but decide that Naruto kill Dark Sasuke and have Sasuke truly finish the soul of Dark Sasuke off.**

**In the end they both killed him. ****I fuse both good and forgiven ending.**

**Good ending was like this but Sasuke dies in the core of the womb. After helping Naruto he decide to end it all and stays in the core of the womb as it comes down.**

**Forgiven ending-As you saw, Sasuke lives and help free Kushina from Dark Sasuke completely. And from there is forgiven and free from his past. And Sasuke is welcome back into the life he so long wish for.**

**Bad Ending-In the start way, Naruto dies he doesn't come by Kyuubi's little help, Sasuke doesn't make it in time and during the small rape part, Kushina submits to Dark Sasuke and Sasuke arrive to see a broken Kushina and from there fight Dark Sasuke and dies but dies killing Dark Sasuke leaving a broken Kushina in the core of the womb as Kushina laughs as her mind is broken thus ends the bad ending.**

**Sorry there was no lemon in this chapter, but next chapter is the last one to tie the fic up and will have lemons in it, no rape no pain, just the rest of the good/forgiven ending.**

**Well see ya everyone the next chapter is the final end of Two Lights In A Dark World.**


	11. Chapter 9

**I don't own the Naruto series**

**Chapter 9-Aftermath Struggle**

**Naruto's Soul:**

"Fox, Fox hey Fox where are ya?" Naruto shouted in the pitch black area of his soul. Naruto looked around to find but darkness, the young Uzumaki wonder where his inner demon was?

"Hey fox where did ya go?" Naruto wonder where his demonic fox went?

"**I'm here Naruto just not in the usually place. Since you use almost all of our chakra you can't see me. But you can hear me."** Kyuubi's voice was heard from behind Naruto.

"Come again?" Naruto scratch the back of his head.

Suddenly out from nowhere ball of fire energy appears before Naruto taking on the shape of a fox's head. Naruto at first was surprise to his inner demon in such a state.

"Wow." Was all Naruto had to say.

"**Yeah you use all of my chakra and your own. I am surprise neither one of us is dead. Then again you have to thank your clone for giving us the extra chakra we needed. Because of her we are here alive even though we have zero chakra and we are just borrowing the chakra she has given us."** Kyuubi explain to its host.

"Well I'll have to give…Naruko…A big thank you." Naruto pause as he remembers his clone's name.

"**Yeah we'll do that."** Kyuubi pause for a second **"So Naruto what are we going to now? We're stuck here in this dark world. We beat the evil Sasuke and won back the friend you so desire to win back. And to top it off you bone your best friend's other world mother and now you got your other world mother in love with you."** Kyuubi chuckle perverted grin.

Naruto had a big smile on his face "Well fox to tell you the truth. I have no idea, I can do so much. Either one is fine, we could find way back to our original world or stay here and bring light to this dark world. Either choice I made I won't leave those who need me."

"**Well that's a real nice plan but do you believe everything in your world is fine?"** A new voice spoke in the darkness. Naruto turn to his right to see a person walked out of the shadows. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise to see who it was.

"**Long time no see…me."** It was Dark Naruto, Naruto's dark side and his inner darkness.

Naruto frowned upon the sight of seeing him "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked his dark counterpart.

Dark Naruto grinned before he answer his good side **"I am part of you remember? You beat me yes but you didn't get rid of me. Sasuke got rid of his darkness but not you."**

Naruto had a serious glare in his eyes **"Ah don't worry, I won't cause any trouble. I've seen the evil shit Dark Sasuke did. Even I wouldn't go that far. Beside why the hell would I want other men be around my old lady that isn't my father or let alone me?"**

"You're weird." Naruto said.

Dark Naruto laughed **"Wow I can't believe I called myself weird?"**

"You know what I mean!" Naruto yelled.

Dark Naruto nodded his head **"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. Naruto just do us a flavor and keep Kushina out of trouble. Half of Konoha wants her dead, banish or wants to fuck her. Just because you beat the final boss doesn't mean the game is over."**

"You make it sounds so easy." Naruto frown.

Dark Naruto grin while showing his fangs **"Naruto you brought yourself back to life because how much you want to protect Kushina. Your love for her is what beat Dark Sasuke and also what saved Sasuke from the darkness. Even though I sometimes disagree with your ideas, you and I are one person. If you die I die and so does Kyuubi. I love Kushina as much as you do. But Kushina wants you and not me, so rock her world give her the happiest that was taken away from her for three fucking years."**

"Don't you worry, I promise Kushina. I will make her forget it, that if all of Konoha wants Kushina dead. They will have to go through me, I'll take their punches, their curses, their jutsu I'll protect her with my life. That is an Uzumaki promise." Suddenly Dark Naruto smiled at his good counterpart as Dark Naruto disappeared in black flames. Naruto could hear his voice echoes through his soul.

"**Good, because if you don't I'll take your body and give Kushina her happiest my way."**

Naruto smirked "Yeah don't worry I got this. You have my word."

Naruto turn his attention back to his inner demon "Fox you go heal up your chakra. I'm gonna take it easy for awhile."

"**Alright Naruto but it's gonna take awhile to get all of our chakra back. I say about a month would do. And because of this, you're healing factor doesn't work so be careful."** Naruto nod his head as he walked off saying goodbye to inner demon.

"I got it and don't worry after all. You and I are a team you saved my ass many times. So relax take a break use the free space. Get some sleep fox. And thank you…Kyuubi."

**Village Hidden in the Leaves: Nightfall: Mikoto's House**

Naruto and Sasuke were resting trying to gain back all of the chakra they used up or lost during the final battle with Dark Sasuke. So far all of Konoha was happy they finally gain back their village and as well as their freedom.

While Naruto and Sasuke were in the guest room sleeping, Kushina was out of the house staring at the bright beautiful white moon. Freedom was finally hers, she was finally free from it all and it was thanks to Naruto and Sasuke from the light world which Kakashi calls it.

"Kushina," Kushina looked back to see Mikoto as the single mother stood her seat right next to her best friend.

"How are you holding?" Kushina asked.

Mikoto rubbed her right shoulder "Little sore, the moment they killed evil Sasuke. I felt that tattoo throb like crazy. I thought I was going to die, but it just vanished."

"Oh really?" Kushina asked.

"Nope, it hurt like hell. That tattoo disappeared in black flames. Hopefully it didn't leave nasty burn marks." Mikoto laughed while Kushina sweatdrop.

"How long has it been since the two of us ever watched the moon together?" Kushina asked.

Mikoto closed her eyes as she'd chuckle "Too long Kushina too long."

"We're finally free. After three years we are free." Kushina shook her head it was still hard for her to believe it was over. Mikoto also felt the same.

"Our boys they saved us." Kushina chuckled.

"Yeah they did. Our boys did save us." Mikoto smiled.

Naruto and Sasuke the sons of Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha, the two mothers smiled as it did happen after all their sons became best friends and most important of all they were brothers to one another.

"Kushina, I don't want this to ruin our friendship." Mikoto frown at first.

Kushina believed Mikoto was about talking what happen during the three years of being Dark Sasuke's slave "No Mikoto this doesn't ruin our friendship. We both had been through hell together. Our…sons are gone but in the end we gain them back…but different…"

Mikoto nod her head agreeing "Yes, this Sasuke is different. But he reminds me of Sasuke when he was eight just all grown up. When I see him, I see Itachi as well."

Kushina agreed with Mikoto "Yeah after the boys won the fight I started to see that as well in him. Than ever this Sasuke has Itachi's eyes."

Mikoto shook her head "No, that's not it. There's just something about this Sasuke. I believed this Sasuke had lost more than evil Sasuke did. It's hard to explain."

Kushina nodded her head "I know what you mean."

Kushina smiled "But this Naruto, even though he's a Naruto from another world. I can't help but love him as my own son. But I can't look at him like that way anymore. My Naruto is dead; he's in heaven with Minato. This Naruto…he wants me to be happy. He loves me and I love him."

Mikoto giggle as Kushina continue "I feel like so young, my heart beats so fast when I see him. I feel like a Genin again, Naruto and Minato want me to move on with my life. Mikoto I am in love with this Naruto. Do you find it strange I am in love with another world Naruto who the son of another Kushina?"

"Well I can't say. Your both not blood related that's for sure. But this Naruto have proven he'll give his life for you. He wants you to be happy Kushina, just take it. Be happy, marry him, and make babies." Mikoto smiled at her best friend.

Kushina nod her head taking her best friend's advice "Thank you Mikoto."

Suddenly Mikoto sweatdrop "Well at least you don't need to worry about him being a virgin." Suddenly Kushina looked confuse when she heard Mikoto spoke.

Kushina's eyes widen in shock "Oh Mikoto you didn't!"

"It wasn't me it was the lust tattoo. Naruto helped me I was in my greatest needs." Mikoto sweatdrop as she begged for Kushina's forgiveness. Kushina crossed her arms as she acted as if she didn't forgive Mikoto. Kushina soon smiled and hugged her best friend.

"It's good to have you back Kushina." Mikoto chuckled with her motherly smile.

"Yeah you have no idea how good it feels to be free." Kushina grinned.

**The Next Day: Morning**

Sasuke woke up feeling the rays of the sun shining down on his face. Sasuke got up as he looked to right to see Naruto was still asleep. Seeing drooling coming out from Naruto's mouth and the fact Naruto was talking in his sleep as well.

Sasuke got out of his bed as he walked past Naruto's bed. Grabbing a black robe as the young Uchiha walked left the guest bedroom. Sasuke walked down the hallway of the Uchiha household. Sasuke couldn't help but smiled.

The hallway was filled with memories of his youth.

"_Hey Itachi wanna race to see who can get to eat Mom's pancakes first?"_

"_You're on Sasuke but losers have to watch the winner eat first."_

"_You're on!"_

Sasuke chuckled as the memories of racing Itachi during the morning was one of the best moments of Sasuke's life. But now Sasuke can create new memories that will replace the horrors during his life. He had a new family now all thanks to Naruto his best friend and brother.

Sasuke stopped when he overheard the sound of Mikoto humming a little song. Sasuke's nose picked up the smell of fresh home-made Pancake followed by the smell of eggs, bacon and butter toast. Suddenly Sasuke's stomach growl like hungry dog.

Mikoto gasp when she heard Sasuke's stomach growl while Sasuke sweatdrop as he felt his stomach stole him out. Mikoto smiled at Sasuke "Breakfast is almost ready Sasuke. Come have a sit."

Sasuke was still getting use to Mikoto accepted him as her **"Sasuke"** even though Naruto and him murdered her son. But to Mikoto's eyes Sasuke was her true **"Sasuke"**

Sasuke enter the small kitchen sitting down on the floor near the breakfast table. Sasuke felt like he was eight years old again, shy and nervous. He didn't want to bother Mikoto so Sasuke remain silence.

But after few seconds of silence Sasuke spoke "Mikoto-san." He addresses Mikoto.

"Yes Sasuke-kun and called me Kaa-san or mother or mommy K?" Mikoto tiled her head to the left while smiling.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he shook his head "It's nothing…Kaa-san."

"Don't worry everyone should be waking up any now." Mikoto went back to cooking breakfast for everyone. Sasuke still felt it was weird to be here, it was everything he wanted. He was at peace with himself, he helped save Konoha. He defeated his darkness, he has his mother back but he still felt he didn't fit in.

But suddenly Mikoto spoke "Just because you're from a different world doesn't mean. You can be treated the same. You're Sasuke Uchiha. Doesn't matter which world you came from. You were born from me Mikoto Uchiha. You are my son my Sasuke. All I wanted is to have my Sasuke back and now I have you."

Sasuke could hear Mikoto tearing up as she was about to cry "Kaa-san…don't cry. I know you're not my mother. But you are right my mother was Mikoto Uchiha. You and her share compete likeliest. After she died I lost everything I loved and cared about. My brother was a rogue ninja and I was an orphan at the age of eight. Everyone knew who I was not because I was an Uchiha but because who my brother was. I hated Itachi for what he did that night but…I know understand why he did and why he left me to live."

Mikoto listen to Sasuke as he told her his true feelings "When I finally beat Itachi. I was happy for the first time since I was eight I was happy. I lost my big brother but at the same time I was happy. I thought I avenger my mother, my father my clan. But when I found out everything Itachi did for under Konoha orders. I couldn't believe it I thought it was a compete lie. I wanted it to be a lie. I thought I was free from it all. But I felt the darkness within me grew stronger and stronger. I didn't care about what happens to me long as I was free from it all. Than Naruto came…he never gave up on me. You always believed I could just let it go and be the brother you saw in me."

"He's a true friend and I turn him away so many times. I tried to kill him twice but he still believed in me. He gave me his light he pulled me out of the darkness. Because of him, I am here. Because of him…"

"I have you back." Mikoto wrapped her arms around Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded.

**Guest Room:**

Naruto was still asleep until the bed was suddenly lifted up causing Naruto to fall out of bed. Naruto woke up after falling on his head. Naruto rubbed his head while looking around "What the hell?" Naruto asked. Naruto turned to see it was Sasuke who woke him up.

"Breakfast is ready." Sasuke said

"You could have just waked me up nicely?"

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?" Sasuke grew a cocky smirk.

Naruto smirked right back "Sasuke after breakfast. You know we got lots of work to do."

Sasuke nod "Yeah I know. I know half of Konoha won't be happy."

Naruto jerked his head with an angry look "Yeah well, they will have to deal with it. Dark Sasuke is dead; Kushina is innocent from of all of this. And anyone got a problem with us."

"Don't worry we'll stop the problem before it begins." Sasuke finish Naruto's words.

Naruto grin "You're reading my mind Sasuke." Naruto laughed.

**Breakfast:**

Naruto, Sasuke, Mikoto, Kushina and Naruko, Deidara were together. Pain, Kakashi, Neji and Gaara were busy helping Konoha with its small problems for now. There was a long silence between everyone as they ate breakfast together until Mikoto broke the silences.

"So Deidara how are things with the village?" She asked the half blooded Uzumaki.

Deidara didn't answer her for a second as he signed "It's not going to be easy. Everyone still doesn't believe that Dark Sasuke is defeated. The girls mind's gonna take time for them to heal and forget all of this. Konan was able to regain her mind back. Naruto I believe you're the best one to help them out. I'm going to need your help with this one okay?"

"That's good." Naruto said.

Deidara chuckle "Yeah Konan…punish Pain for taking so long. And trust me I didn't escape without any punishment either." Deidara slip a drink of his orange juice.

"What did she give you?" Sasuke asked.

Deidara lift the right side of his hair showing a large bump on the right side of his head.

"Ouch." Everyone spoke.

"Konan-sama hits very hard when she's angry." Deidara sweatdrop as he could still feel his head throbbing like crazy from Konan's attack.

"So Naruto what are you and Good Sasuke gonna do now? You help our dark world, are you going to go back to your home world yeah?" Deidara asked.

Deidara's question made both Mikoto and Kushina frowned but Naruto spoke up "To tell you the truth Deidara. I have no idea how can we get back. We came through fusing our Rasengan and Chidori together while Tobi was using his time-space teleportation jutsu. Since Tobi is dead, our only way back home is pretty much worm food."

Naruto continue "Beside I can't leave this world, it was left so much in the darkness. Nearly everyone had lost hope, while in our…light world as Kakashi calls it. Our hope of light is pretty much strong because everyone and every country worked together as one in our world. Tobi is gone and Orochimaru is dead we broke the chains of hatred in our world."

"But here it still exists here so we're not going anywhere any time soon." Sasuke finish Naruto's sentences.

"Well Dark Sasuke and Orochimaru are dead. But Kabuto isn't here so we'll have to deal with him. And not only him but those Kages who worked with Dark Sasuke yeah. And also Kisame disappear as well with Isaribi." Deidara spoke right after eating a slice of his Pancake.

"The world isn't going too turned into light right away. We'll have to fight few battles and kick a few asses here and there. But we'll get the job done and after that we can enjoy our lives." Naruto smiled.

Suddenly Naruto heard Pain's voice reached out through his mind _'Naruto we got trouble, meet us at the main street. They want proof that Dark Sasuke is dead and they want to see Kushina as well.'_

'_Alright we're almost done with breakfast. We'll see you there Pain.'_

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kushina asked as everyone saw a strike of anger came across Naruto's face.

"The villagers aren't so happy and they want proof Dark Sasuke is dead." Naruto explained.

Deidara signed "So it already begins than? Hey Good Sasuke I think its best you use that other form of yours. If they saw your true face they will think we're bullshitting them yeah."

"I figure as much." Sasuke nodded.

**Main Street:**

Naruto and Kushina, Deidara, Mikoto and Sasuke (in transformation form) arrive at the scene to see the faces of angry villagers. Half of which were from other villages that were capture by Dark Sasuke's forces.

"We want proof! We want proof!" The villagers shouted again and again.

When half of the villagers saw Kushina standing there beside Naruto their anger double "There she is! The traitor the whore of the Uchiha! If she lives that means he's still alive!" They shouted. Kushina still felt it was still her fault as she had a part of it be she was control or not. They still blame her for everything.

When one of the villagers threw a rock at Kushina, Kushina closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come. But Kushina open she saw and saw Naruto grabbed the rock before it even made contract with Kushina's face.

Naruto's eyes weren't red but they had a strong Kyuubi likeliest to them.

"Do that again and I'll break your arm." Naruto spoke to one of the villagers who threw the rock.

"Why should we care what you think? She needs to be punished for she has done! Give her to us we'll make sure she suffers!" One of the villagers spoke "Yeah maybe she got tired being Sasuke's whore and wanted you guys to take him out. You may have free us but that whore is still there. Give her to us we'll make sure she'll never be seen again."

Naruto bare his teeth showing his fangs "OH REALLY! WELL I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY THAT!" Naruto yelled.

No one dare make a move toward the group "I thought so." Naruto spoke with a fox smirk.

"She has suffered enough. Three years she was Sasuke's toy and slave, don't you think she suffer enough?" Naruto asked the angry villagers.

No one spoke back they all just glare at Naruto and Kushina. Naruto was getting really pissed off "Do you know how much this woman sacrificed? Do you really think Sasuke would allow you live? Let alone be taken as prisoners? No he wouldn't you should all be THANKING HER!" Naruto growled at them.

"Naruto, please that's enough." Kushina said to her beloved hero.

One voice spoke up "He's right, Kushina did sacrificed herself for our lives." The villagers turned back to see who spoke. Naruto smiled upon who he saw spoke out for Kushina's sake.

It was Shikamaru Naru one of Naruto's good friends "Kushina may have done many things I will not speak of. But think about it she walked the streets naked gave herself to others just to keep us alive every day. She begged Sasuke to not turn us into his Dark Samurais. She begged him not sell our women to other countries who may have done a lot worse than him. Kushina saved our lives she sacrificed herself for us to live and to keep our families. Even though in the broken state we are in, Sasuke is dead and we are free. Take a good look at Kushina, she is the wife our former Hokage the fourth Hokage do you think she doesn't have the power to make great sacrifices like our Hokages before the fourth?"

Shikamaru's words were truthfully and honest as every single person in the village has been through hell for the past three years. But none had the right to truly blame Kushina for it all.

"Where were you?" Shikamaru asked the villagers

Naruto spoke up to back up Shikamaru "You're the will and heart of this village. A great leader doesn't make a great village alone it's it people that makes a village great! You lost your will and spirit for what? Just because Sasuke was an Uchiha, no was it because the son of the fourth died? No it wasn't any of that. It was because every one of you lost your will to fight back! Kushina never gave up, she fought back in secret. She is a true carrier of the will of fire."

"Naruto," Kushina was surprise how well Naruto was speaking up and supporting Kushina.

Naruto kept going "Call her a whore, a worthless ninja or a bitch but know this. She wasn't the one who gave up fighting. It was YOU the people of Konoha who gave up the will to fight!"

"The boy is right. He is a spitting image of the Fourth's son." A very familiar voice in the crowd as out from the crowd came out was Tsunami and her father Tazuna and her son Inari. Naruto smiled as he was glad to see those three the people of waves who lives he changed.

"If it wasn't for Kushina, Tsunami would have been taken and become one of Sasuke's sex slaves." Tazuna spoke full honesty.

Naruto could see in most of the villager's eyes, they knew Naruto, Shikamaru and Tazuna were right. They gave up and blamed Kushina for their failure.

"Forgive her or forgive yourself I don't really care. The village is free that is all that matters. If you still believe Kushina is to blame, I dare you try get pass me." Naruto spoke to anyone who still wanted to punish Kushina.

Again none dares make a move.

"This village really has gone down." Naruto shook his head disappointed he was.

"Hey kid who are you?" Tazuna asked "You look so much like that Naruto kid."

Naruto smiled "I am a hero nothing more. Those who are willing to fight and protect your home stand with us. Konoha can be rebuilt, it can be the village we all remember and loved. It won't be an easy task and without a Hokage let alone any former Elders this village will fall unless we do something about it. If not, then leave this village."

Naruto waited the villagers answer.

**Somewhere near the final valley:**

Naruto along with Sasuke and Deidara found Dark Sasuke's tower where Pain send it. There was something Naruto wanted and before they could destroy the tower completely. Naruto needed that one thing he left behind within the tower.

Deidara waited outside while Naruto and Sasuke went inside the tower. After a few minutes Naruto and Sasuke return and to Deidara's surprise. It was the remains of this world Naruto's corpse.

"Even he needs his respectfully rest placing." Naruto spoke as he looked at his other world corpse.

Deidara smiled and nodded "Let's go yeah."

**Konoha: Graveyard**

Giving Dark world Naruto a fitting resting place giving his soul peace, Kushina watched as Naruto place Dark world Naruto's corpse into the open grave right next to Minato's grave. After burying the corpse Kushina place flowers on both Dark world Naruto's and Minato's grave.

Everyone hold a moment of silence before they turn leaving the graveyard. Only Kushina stay there as everyone left. Kushina smiled as she knew her love ones were finally at peace and all thanks to Light Naruto for saving them.

"Kushina," She heard Naruto called her name. Kushina nod her head as she turned and left the graveyard as she was at peace with herself and was ready to move on with her life. Kushina now starting her new life with the man she loves, Naruto.

**Later that Night:**

Naruto was outside of the Uchiha household staring at the beautiful stars in the clear dark skies.

"Naruto," A familiar voice spoke. Naruto looked back to see Mikoto Uchiha dressed in a beautiful blue robe.

"Where are the others?" He asked the female Uchiha.

"Sasuke, Deidara went out to help those who stay in Konoha. Bit surprise only sixty people stayed in Konoha and the others just left." Mikoto frown for a moment before she smiled at the young Uzumaki.

"I told them make a choice, stay or go. The choice was theirs to make. It wasn't Kushina's fault…at least not alone. It was everyone's fault as well. They are to blame also. A village let one man control them not a single one of them rose up to fight back. Only Kushina did…though she didn't show it I knew she fought back. But know that I know Dark Sasuke control her and Tobi was the one who cause this. I know Kushina still feels burden. I want to make her forget make her feel she doesn't have to carry it anymore…at least not alone." Naruto let out a heavy sigh.

Mikoto rest her hands on Naruto's shoulders as her wrap around Naruto's neck. Naruto chuckle as Mikoto started to purr "I see that you're feeling much better Mikoto-chan."

"All thanks to you Naruto-kun." Naruto looked back to see the beautiful Uchiha. Naruto kissed Mikoto, touching her beautiful soft lips. Naruto broke the kiss and started to kiss Mikoto's neck downward to her neck line.

Mikoto moan softly while slightly blushing "Naruto,"

"Let's take it somewhere private. Hate to get spy on in the opening." Naruto laughed while Mikoto giggle as she nodded.

**Mikoto's Bedroom:**

Mikoto lay down on the floor. Naruto lend forward to Mikoto kissing the mother Uchiha once again. Their lips touching one another once more Mikoto could feel Naruto's tongue enter her mouth wrapping it around her tongue.

Naruto slowly undress Mikoto. Mikoto nothing underneath her robe Mikoto felt slightly embarrass, but Naruto smiled at her.

"You're beautiful Mikoto." His words made her smiled.

"Thank you Naruto. But I don't think your being fair to Kushina." Mikoto gave Naruto a sexy smirk. Naruto grin while he chuckle.

Naruto chuckle nervously "Well I know, but you're my first and I promise to Sasuke…well good Sasuke I'll take care of you. He believes I'm the only one who can make you happy. He wants you to be happy Mikoto. Sasuke really wants you to be happy. I believe when his mother died that began the darkness in his heart."

"Well than Naruto. Keep your promise then." Mikoto winked.

"I am." Naruto grinned.

Mikoto moan softly while feeling Naruto's hands touching her breasts. Mikoto felt his hands touched them grabbing them slowly. Mikoto moan grew louder when Mikoto felt Naruto slightly pitch Mikoto's hard nipples.

"Mikoto you're so hot." He whispered to her left ear.

"Naruto," Mikoto pant heavily. Naruto reach his right hand between Mikoto's legs touching her wet spot. Mikoto moan as she felt Naruto thrust a finger inside her Mikoto pant grew heavier while her eyes were filled lust within them no it wasn't lust but love.

"Naruto it's not fair." Mikoto panted.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her.

Naruto heard his pants unzip "Oh that." Naruto quickly caught on. Naruto unzip his jacket taking off his jacket. Mikoto was completely naked.

Naruto looked at her from head to toe but notice few things he didn't notice the first time. Naruto notice a marking on Mikoto's right forearm. As Mikoto tried to hide the scar away from Naruto as she turned her back.

Naruto saw a large burn scar on Mikoto's back. Follow a scar on Mikoto's right shoulder blade. Naruto went behind Mikoto as Mikoto felt Naruto kissed the scar on her right shoulder blade. Mikoto felt Naruto kissing her back slowly downward.

"Mikoto you suffer a lot." Mikoto didn't respond.

"Mikoto," Naruto waited for her to give him an answer.

"These scars are nothing." She told him.

"Did Dark Sasuke mark those scars?" He asked.

Again Mikoto didn't respond.

"Mikoto," Naruto spoke her name again.

"These scars were made long before Sasuke took over. These scars were made from my late husband."

"Sasuke's and Itachi's father did this?" Mikoto respond with a nod.

Mikoto explained to Naruto "It was long before Itachi and Sasuke were born. Fugaku and I was newlywed and well things didn't turn out well let's leave at that. Minato and Kushina helped save our marriage. Fugaku didn't know a single thing about being a good husband but Minato helped. The rest is history."

"Mikoto I promise, I'll make you the happiest woman."

"Don't forget about Kushina-chan." Mikoto smiled.

"I wouldn't leave her out." Naruto grin happily.

"You promise?" Mikoto sexy stare at Naruto.

Naruto held out his left hand pinky. Mikoto wrap her right hand pinky around Naruto's "I promise Mikoto-chan."

"Naruto do you love me or Kushina the most?" Mikoto asked.

Naruto frown at first but returning his smile "I love you both. The Mikoto of my world I really didn't get the chance to know her well. But I do remember she always gave me home made cooking whenever her husband wasn't around. Sasuke usually caught me walking around the Uchiha resident area. But I never knew she knew my mother, heck she was my mother's best friend."

Mikoto smiled "Yeah Kushina and I go way back. Beside Minato, I was the few friends Kushina trusted the most."

Naruto thought back to his parents how they loved them even in death "I never really got to know my mother well. But in my world I did met her once and only once. I never hated my parents. But I always wonder what they were like. I may never see my parents again not until I die. But until that time comes, I'll loved and protect this world's Kushina. She may have my mother's face, eyes even her voice and body but. The soul is different they share nearly the same fire but Kushina's fire nearly burned out. I want to brighten her fire by giving her hope my hope she nearly lost hers. I love Kushina, mom told me to try to find a woman almost like her. I guess I find her…well kind of."

"You'll make a wonderful husband." Mikoto kissed Naruto for a moment while Naruto felt his heart filled with a warm light of joy.

"Thanks Mikoto."

Mikoto grab Naruto's penis gently stroking him off "My, for a young man you sure very turned on. Does this young man love this woman older?" Mikoto's dirty talking was turning Naruto.

Naruto enjoyed feeling Mikoto giving a hand job her soft right hand was making his penis throb harder. Naruto kissed Mikoto while she jerked him off. Naruto place his right hand on Mikoto's breast gently rubbing it, while slightly pitch her hard nipple and slightly spin in a slow circle.

Naruto broke the kiss while the two stared into one another's eyes.

"I'm gonna cum." Naruto gave out a warning.

"No hold it Naruto, don't cum yet." Mikoto giggle.

Naruto lay Mikoto back on the floor on her back once more "Let me take the pain away." He told her as Mikoto nod.

Her breasts were still high and firm beautiful double D-cup, her stomach was nice and flat, and her legs were long and toned. Mikoto blush from Naruto staring at her beauty "Your beautiful Mikoto Uchiha." Naruto told Mikoto as the young Uzumaki kissed his Mikoto on the lips the broke the kiss shortly afterwards.

Naruto's left hand reached downward between Mikoto's legs casing Mikoto to gasp quickly. Naruto's left hand fingers gently rub Mikoto lower lips teasing her a little bit.

Mikoto moaned loved the feeling of being tease by Naruto. Naruto used his right hand to grab hold of Mikoto's right breast gently rubbing it. Slowly rubbing his right hand indexed finger around her nipple in a circle.

"Mmm Naruto-kun your doing it so well oh yes." Mikoto moaned while the Uzumaki smiled.

Mikoto could see Naruto who was eating her pussy. Mikoto grabbed Naruto's spiky blonde hair as Naruto stared upward at Mikoto, while seeing her face in pleasure. Naruto thrusts his tongue inside Mikoto's pussy. Naruto was tonguing fucking his best friend's mother's pussy licking her inner walls while moving his tongue around within her tasting her.

"Ah god oh Naruto-kun your tongue oh yes!" Mikoto quickly came inside Naruto's mouth as the boy drank his Mikoto's pussy cum

"You've drank my cum?" Mikoto face turned cherry red surprise he drank her cum.

Naruto chuckle "You taste very good nice taste of flavor." He admitted it.

Mikoto felt very embarrass "But it's dirty…it's been use so many…"

"Mikoto you're not dirty you never were. Neither Kushina nor you are dirty. All of that is in the past now. The future is yours now."

"I want to share the future with you and Kushina." Mikoto grinned.

Naruto grin right back "Of course,"

"Naruto…how do you feel about marrying me? Well of course Kushina-chan as well. But how do you feel about it?" Mikoto waited for Naruto's answer.

Naruto laughed for a moment before he stopped "I'm not sure how I would feel. But bringing happiest to the both of you I would love to see. I never did have the best luck when it came to women let alone getting a girlfriend. But I guess here in this world, I was given that chance. If I would marry a woman, she or the women I would marry would have to be the women that helped change me. Sakura was my childhood crush I still have feelings for her, Hinata I always thought she was weird but that day she gave her life to save me she even told me she loved me. I still feel bad for not showing her my true feelings about that. Then there's Konan, she was Jiraiya's sensei like Pain. She believed in me and so did Nagato these women I met in my life and helped make me a better person, a stronger person. And lastly there's Kushina who gave me all of her love. It was because of her I never felt I was truly alone. Her love turned into hope and with that very hope. I became the person who I am today."

Naruto chuckled "I have four women who changed my life. I won't screw up again I'll prove to them they are special to me as you are too Mikoto. I'm not afraid to share my love and my light with others who believe in me."

"You would make a wonderful husband and father Naruto." Mikoto kissed Naruto, as the two went to finish the rest of their moment of love. As Naruto stroked his penis and thrust it inside Mikoto's pussy slow with gentle trusts.

Mikoto bite her bottom lip before she moan "Yes just like that!" Naruto trusted his penis inside the mother-Uchiha pussy giving her what she wants. Naruto felt Mikoto getting tighter Mikoto lend forward she wrapped her legs around Naruto's hips.

Naruto pulled Mikoto upward as her breasts pushed against his chest. Naruto's hands held a tight grip around Mikoto's big round ass. Naruto whisper to Mikoto's right ear while telling her how beautiful and wonderful she was.

Mikoto gripped on to Naruto's shoulder. Mikoto panted while feeling Naruto pumping it deeper inside her wet pussy.

"NARUTO!" Mikoto hit her orgasm her pussy got super tight and Naruto unleash his sperm inside Mikoto filling her up cream pie her pussy she would have his children for sure.

"I love you Naruto-kun." Mikoto said while she felt Naruto's sperm leaking out from her pussy and Naruto said to her "And this child will prove our love." Mikoto slowly nod while smiling.

As the two kiss with passion as Mikoto rest her head against Naruto's chest. Unknowing to the two a certain young Uchiha quietly walked away down the hallway while smiling.

**Outside of the Uchiha Household:**

Sasuke Uchiha was alone. Staring at the moon as it light ray down upon all of Konoha as Sasuke had a big smile on his face "Long as she's happy. I'm happy. I am sure the new Uchiha clan will be much better especially with the blood of the Uzumaki clan in the mix."

"You really think so?" Sasuke looked back to see Kushina. The young Uchiha looked away as Kushina sat down beside him. Sasuke didn't make eye contact with Kushina. Kushina wore a beautiful red colored robe as Kushina had her hair tie in a long ponytail.

"Thank you," Were the words that came from Kushina's mouth. Sasuke looked at her with a confuse look.

"You save me, you save my mind. I know we didn't see eye to eye so well because of him. Now since he's dead now. What name will you go under? The world thinks Sasuke Uchiha is dead."

Kushina looked at Sasuke who just closed his eyes "I am just an Uchiha. I don't need titles or names. I am free from the darkness because of Naruto. But this dark world isn't free. Only Konoha is. It will take some time maybe few years before this world is bath in the light. But until that time comes, I will help Naruto and you in any way possible. Kushina forgive me for what I've done." Sasuke bowed his head to Kushina.

"You want my forgiveness because of what Dark Sasuke has done to me and my family? I won't forgive Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke raise his head with a look of guilt. As Kushina glare at him but she let out a heavy sigh.

Kushina hugged Sasuke for a moment before she broke the hug "But I will forgive you…Uchiha Sasuke. I will never forgive my Godson but you are not my Godson you are a different Uchiha. You are much like Itachi now, it's not your eyes but you're personally. Your desire to help Naruto is what I see within you. And that is the true friend and brother that Naruto sees within you." Kushina gave Sasuke one of her infamous motherly smiles.

"Thank you Kushina-sama." Sasuke bowed his head once more.

"I wonder can I continue my life. My Minato and my Naruto wants me to move on. But I really wanted to join them." Kushina frowned.

Sasuke smile a little as he spoke to Kushina "But this world still needs you. And so does Naruto. I may not know the relationship Naruto had with his mother. But I know he was an orphan since birth. I had a family and I lost them when I was eight years old. But Naruto he never had a family for twelve years he was alone. But when he became a Genin that would everything started to change for him. I always thought Naruto was just an idiot a knucklehead."

Sasuke chuckled as he continued "But in the end he become my best friend and my greatest rival. He knew what I went through. He wanted to share his light with me. He really wanted to save me. As everyone else turned their backs on me only Naruto stood there. He never gave up on me he's a true friend anyone can ask for."

"Kushina, you should live on. Live with Naruto the both of you deserve your happiest. Seeing my mother happy is all I need." Sasuke smiled at Kushina.

"Well I'm going to bed. Good Night Kushina." Sasuke stood up and left, leaving Kushina alone. While Kushina was really surprise how much Naruto helped changed Sasuke. Sasuke was a total different person. He carried on Itachi's dreams and hopes to protect his home and his love ones.

**Later on that Night:**

Naruto quietly left Mikoto's bedroom as Mikoto was asleep. Naruto still had energy to walk around. He wasn't tired not just yet. Naruto suddenly heard the sound of music playing. The sound was coming outside of the house.

Naruto follow the sound and discover Kushina was in the garden area. Kushina was alone while Kushina playing the same guitar Naruto was using during the band stage. Naruto stood there as he listens to Kushina sang to herself as her voice was an Angel's voice to Naruto's ears.

**These shackles they come  
>With certain opportunities<br>They won't let me get away  
>But they show me we're the same<br>we're the same  
>we're the same<br>They show me that we are the same**

**I can't give in**  
><strong>I won't give in<strong>  
><strong>It's not a state of mind<strong>  
><strong>I'm wretched but I'm powerful and<strong>

**I don't feel**  
><strong>Like I am real<strong>  
><strong>But I know<strong>  
><strong>It's all imaginary<strong>  
><strong>Are they real<strong>  
><strong>And do they feel<strong>  
><strong>Is all the pain<strong>  
><strong>just inside my head<strong>

Kushina stop her singing as she grew a smile "Everyone else is asleep. Why are you up?" Kushina spoke.

Naruto was a bit surprise Kushina knew he was there. Naruto sat down "I couldn't sleep."

Kushina smirked "After sleeping with my best friend you're not tired? You surely do have the stamina of an Uzumaki."

"I got it from my mother." Both Naruto and Kushina chuckled together.

Naruto walked behind Kushina. Kushina looked back facing Naruto face to face. Naruto held out his right hand "Come with me Kushina. The village is asleep but us. I want to show you something."

**Outside of the Village:**

Naruto took Kushina outside of Konoha; the area wasn't far from Konoha about twenty miles away. Kushina was given a blindfold so she couldn't see where Naruto was taking her. After few minutes, Naruto took the blindfold off and to Kushina's surprise she was amaze what she glaze upon.

It was a hotsprings but this hotsprings was different from the one Konoha has. Kushina looked around to find herself and Naruto within a carven.

"Where are we?" Kushina asked.

Naruto smiled "A place where you and I can have peace. I found this place after bringing the other Naruto's corpse back to Konoha. I kept it a secret from Deidara and Sasuke. I wanted to show you this Kushina. I know I'm not your son and you're not my mother. I nearly lost you Kushina. And I don't want to lose you ever again. Kushina I love you, I really do. I want to give you the happiest that was taken from you. So I…let me show you."

Naruto reached in his right pocket and took out a silver colored wedding ring.

"Kushina Uzumaki will you be my wife?" Naruto waited for Kushina's answer. As Naruto watch the surprise look within Kushina's beautiful blue eyes. Kushina was speechless. Kushina looked at her old wedding ring Minato gave her. After all the things she went through as a slave she still wore that wedding ring.

Kushina thought back to Minato's words _"To Sacrifice yourself for the people, your family your friends so they can live in a future worth living. That's the future I want you to have Kushina. Live in happiest Kushina. Share your happiest with Naruto. Never let the darkness into your heart never let your light of hope die. The future of the hidden leaves rests with you now."_

Kushina tears ran down Kushina's face "No." were the words that came from her mouth. Naruto closed his eyes accepting Kushina's answer.

Naruto looked to his right "I see that is your answer Kushina."

Kushina shook her head "No Naruto that wasn't my answer. The question is will you marry me?" Kushina crack a large smile. Naruto looked to see Kushina was down on her knees.

"Kushina," Naruto was shock to see Kushina was the one who wanted to be the one to ask the question. The ring Naruto held out to Kushina was within her right hand as she held it out to Naruto.

"Well? Will you marry me? Naruto Uzumaki? You will marry me my hand in marriage will you become my husband?"

Naruto close his eyes as he chuckled "Yes." He told her while taking the ring placing upon his right ring finger.

Kushina stood up as she kissed Naruto deeply on the lips. Naruto place his hands around Kushina's hips while Kushina wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

Kushina broke the kiss "I love you Naruto."

Showing his true smile to the beautiful red head before him "I love you too Kushina. I promise I will always protect you and I will love you forever. You are my light to my darkness."

"And you my hope to my despair." Kushina grinned.

The two undressed Naruto saw Kushina's beautiful body, her large D cup breasts as her perfect flat stomach with curvy hips with a lovely round ass while Naruto notice on Kushina's stomach was a scar line. As Kushina turned around for a moment Naruto saw scars but unlike Mikoto's these scars looked deeper beaten scars. Naruto didn't bother to ask Kushina, he knew where she got those scars from.

Kushina notice Naruto's scars. The deep scars mark on the left side of his shoulder and another down below where his heart is. As they enter the very warm hotsprings which was wonderful.

"Ah man this is great." Naruto sigh in relief.

"You got that right." Kushina drive deep into the hotsprings. Kushina rise to the surface as her long beautiful red hair was dripping wet.

Naruto went over to Kushina's side. Kushina rest her head against Naruto's right shoulder. As the newly couple relax together "What do you boys do after you found…my Naruto's corpse?" Kushina's question was.

"We destroy what was left of the tower. Deidara used his C4 and it did the trick. Deidara took pride of blowing it to hell." Naruto chuckled.

"I don't blame him." Kushina giggle.

"Before we destroy the tower we found some…video Dark Sasuke kept. He really enjoyed what he did to you girls a lot. So much he taped them, all of them. We found more than seven hundred videos. I feared he was going to sell them." Naruto bare his teeth for a moment.

Kushina looked sadden as she grinned her teeth in anger "He was…but I begged him not. Konoha thought I was a whore it didn't take long for the world to know. He kept the video just to screw with my head. I lost my pride, my home, the trust of the village."

"But he's gone now and we can rebuild. We can start anew Kushina." Naruto smiled.

Kushina closed her eyes for a moment "But even if that was true. No one outside of the new Konoha will trust me or even given me the respect you and good Sasuke will be given."

Naruto grab Kushina's chin having her face him face to face "No that's not true if it wasn't for you I would have been killed again. You saved me Kushina, I nearly died twice. I came back for you, I wanted to save you, free you from it all. We're half way through the darkness of this world. I don't care if they call you a whore or a traitor they don't know the real you, the woman who sacrifice herself so her village could survive."

"Thank you Naruto. I really mean it thank you." Kushina kissed Naruto on the right cheek.

"No problem Kushina. As I said you are my light and I will protect you no matter what." Naruto grab Kushina bringing her close to him. Kushina's breasts squeeze against his chest. Kushina slightly blush as she hasn't felt like this a very long time to be with a man who she trusts and love.

"Kushina, I know. I can't replace your love for Minato. Your true love but I want to be there in your heart."

Kushina chuckle "Silly, you are. You're in the biggest part of my heart."

"I'm glad." Naruto grinned.

Kushina turned around resting against Naruto's chest. Naruto hold Kushina dearly to him. Naruto smiled as he found himself to be one of the luckiest guys to ever have a woman like Kushina.

Kushina felt something throbbing between her legs "Naruto," Kushina look at the smiling Uzumaki.

Naruto chuckled "Sorry about that. My body being too honest you're beautiful Kushina. You really are. Let me help you relax." Naruto grabbed Kushina's breasts having a handful. Kushina blush cherry red upon feeling Naruto grabbing them.

Kushina let out a small moan while she felt Naruto kissing the right side of her neck. Kushina could feel Naruto's penis growing harder between her legs. Kushina started to pant while having a naughty look as she panted.

Naruto kissed Kushina deeply, her tongue against his. Kushina reached down gently stroking Naruto's penis between her legs. Naruto moaned softly upon jerking. Naruto broke the kiss as Kushina felt Naruto thrusting his hips, Kushina felt herself becoming wet upon feeling his thrusts.

"Get up." Naruto told Kushina. Kushina got off him as she got out of the hotsprings sitting on the edge with her legs wide open.

Naruto face front of his Kushina's vagina. He could smell her slight musky aroma He tentatively tongued his Kushina's pussy.

"Oh, Naruto," Kushina whispered throatily and opened her thighs a bit wider for him.

Naruto got right into Kushina's cunt then, licking it as he tongued it and then went down to her open lips to soak up more of her sex. With his face buried in Kushina's cunt, he heard her moan and felt her move to open up even more for him. She was sopping wet from her own juices and his liquid tonguing. He went back to her clit and managed to get his teeth on it which sent her squirming uncontrollably and letting go a small cry of ecstasy.

"God yes Naruto, just like that." Kushina moaned. Kushina grabbed her breasts pitching her hard nipples enjoying what pleasure Naruto was giving.

Naruto felt Kushina grabbing Naruto by his hair. A tight grip on his hair "Oh Naruto, I'm going too!" before Kushina reached her orgasm Naruto stopped. Kushina let go of her hold on Naruto's hair. Kushina looked down with a disappoint look on her face.

"I'm so close." Kushina told him.

"Wait a little long Kushina. Kushina…" Naruto pause for a moment "When Sasuke and his men use you…did they made you orgasm?"

Kushina felt the question would judge her once more especially to Naruto's eyes. But Kushina spoke truthful to Naruto "I…always faked it. I would never bring myself to orgasm with men I don't love. You Naruto are the man I love."

"Remember Kushina, I won't be mad if you feel a shame of it. You're free now and you have me and I have you." Naruto grin.

"But I'm telling you the truth I faked it." Kushina grab Naruto by his cheeks "The only person who gave me an orgasm always has been Minato. Dark Sasuke always came early and so did Tobi. They weren't Uzumaki or anyone like Minato. Powerful they were but their stamina never equal that to please an Uzumaki woman."

"Ok Kushina I believe you. Now get on all four and turn around" Kushina nodded as she did what she was told. Kushina could feel Naruto's lips once more kissed Kushina's pussy lips. Kushina moan softly, but suddenly Kushina's eyes widen as she felt something enter her asshole.

Kushina looked over her right shoulder to see Naruto thrust two fingers into Kushina's asshole. Kushina felt strange but good at the same time "Naruto it's so weird…but it feels so good." She moans.

"I just wanted try something new." He told her.

Naruto thrusts his fingers faster pumping them in and out of Kushina's anal hole. But soon Naruto stopped. Kushina lay down on the ground panting hard. She was horny, Kushina body was heat up she could feel her lustful heat trap within her.

"Naruto no teasing please." Kushina looked at the smiling Uzumaki. Naruto sighed as he gave in to Kushina's wish.

"Very well Kushina." Kushina lay sideway as Naruto grab her left leg holding it upward. Naruto thrust his penis inside of Kushina's soak pussy. Naruto moaned in pleasure as her pussy was like a warm soft fitting glove.

Kushina moan softly from her lips. Kushina couldn't believe the gentle but deep thrusts Naruto was pumping into her. Kushina's breasts jiggle with each thrust. Naruto was banging his other world mother who was now his wife.

The taboo fantasy became a reality.

"Yes Naruto keep going. Just like that oh love you." Kushina smiled while getting pounded by Naruto. Naruto return his smile while enjoying the pleasure between the loves.

"Kushina I'm going to cum." He gave out a warning

"It's okay you can cum. Please cum inside me Naruto. It's been so long since I had a real orgasm." Kushina moan loudly.

"It's okay Kushina. You can let out. You're safe now it's okay you can cum." Naruto's thrust started too grown faster. Kushina could feel it as Naruto hammer his way within her. Kushina grab Naruto's forearms for support as her mind stared to become foggy her breath grew short.

"Oh yes Naruto!" Kushina shouted as she reached her orgasm. Naruto bare his teeth as he unloads within Kushina's pussy filling her womb with his sperm. Kushina panted heavy as Naruto rolled to side. The two stare at the ceiling of the carven.

Kushina let out a lustful purr "That felt so good. It's been years since I had a real orgasm." She sighed with a big smile. Kushina turned to her left side. Suddenly grasp when she felt Naruto's penis entering her pussy once more.

"Ah Naruto?" Kushina looked back to see Naruto was pumping his penis deeply inside Kushina's pussy. She was already filled with his sperm. Kushina wasn't sure what was going on with Naruto.

"Sorry Kushina, just I'm still horny. It's hard to get rid of the stamina I have. After all I am an Uzumaki after all." He laughed.

"You gave out a warning next-" Kushina looked back only to be silence by a kiss form Naruto. Kushina could feel the lust and love Naruto had for her. His thrusts were faster than before, he smash much deeper.

Naruto grabbed Kushina's breasts as he pitches them to turn her on even more. Kushina once again felt she started to lose her mind. Her mind started to blank out. Kushina was much older than Naruto after all she was only forty years old she didn't have the wild young stamina Naruto had.

"I'm cumming, I'm going to cum! I can't breathe…I can't think…I'm!" Suddenly Kushina felt Naruto switching positions. Kushina was on her stomach. Naruto placed his hands over Kushina's.

Kushina start moving her hips back and forward bouncing her wonderful ass. Kushina grind her hips meeting with Naruto's deep trusts. Naruto moan loudly feeling his wife's pussy gripping his penis tightly.

Naruto reached his left hand out as he grab Kushina by her hair as he thrusts his hips faster. Kushina smash her ass back against Naruto to meet her thrusts "Kushina you're so beautiful. Look at your hips move oh god." Naruto moaned.

"No don't say that." Kushina blushed feeling embarrasses.

"It's ok Kushina, let it out. Feel my love Kushina feels my love!" Naruto cried in pleasure, Kushina let out a loud cried of moans. Kushina felt Naruto emptying his load of sperm deeply within Kushina's womb.

"Oh Mmm Naruto." Kushina kissed her new husband, accepting his love for her. Kushina felt it within her the seed of their love child within her.

After a moment, the two were back on their backs staring at the ceiling. Naruto and Kushina looked at one another. Kushina's hair was a competed mess as if she got the fucked knock out of her. Both she and Naruto were sweating from their love making moment. Naruto loved Kushina very much and Kushina loved him as well.

Kushina cuddle with her new husband as they were naked alone in the special place in a place where no one could tear them apart from one another.

Kushina closed her eyes as cuddle closely to Naruto. Burying her face into his chest Naruto kissed her forehead as Kushina fell asleep.

"I'll protect the village, and everyone within it. I'll be your light in your darkest hour. We may have been too late to stop the darkness. But I'll make sure we'll free this world from the darkness." Naruto smiled at the sleeping Kushina.

**Elsewhere: Down in the ruin remains of the Womb:**

On the upper floors of the Womb there a tank with the words –**SK1**- on it. Within the tank was a long black haired woman. She was naked, the woman open her eyes showing what appears to be the eyes of the Kyuubi but there something else beside her demonic eyes. As she widen her eyes more they shown to be Sharingan Eyes.

The water tank bust out by an unknown force. The woman stepped out from the water tank as she slowly walked through the ruin underground base.

The unknown woman spoke the words from her lips "Kaa-san…where is Kaa-san?" As the woman walked through the underground ruin a powerful black aura surrounds her taking on the form of a fox.

**Back at the Uchiha Household:**

Sasuke heard nothing but silence as he slowly open his eyes active his Sharingan eyes.

"This world won't be easy will it Naruto?" Sasuke grew a friendly smile.

Sasuke heard Naruto chuckle "You're right but it is our job to make thing right in this world." As Naruto open the slide door to Sasuke's room.

"But then if we do find a way back home. We can't leave this world in the darkness anymore." Sasuke nod his head agreeing with his best friend.

"Sasuke will you help me through this journey to free this world from the darkness?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Naruto you save me from the darkness. It is time I put my powers to a greater cause. Naruto let's make this dark world know we are here to stay." Naruto had a cocky grin on his face as Sasuke smirk right back

As the two spoke together "After all, we are. Two lights in a Dark World."

**The End?**

**Well ladies and gentlemen the story is over. Naruto and Sasuke are true friends and brothers once more they defeated Orochimaru and Tobi and also Dark Sasuke. But is this the end of the story? Hahaha wow it took me a whole year to finish this hahahaha!**

**No my friends this is the end of the first half of the story. They may have freed Konoha and its people but the world is still in the darkness. And also many people and allies of the dark forces were not all killed or free.**

**Mizuki still lives and Kisame is missing, and what of the other Kages?**

**And Naruko is apart of the group, though she cannot speak but she has great amount of chakra like Naruto does. She will play a big role in Part II of this story. And the unknown woman at the end, you will see her as well in Part II of this story.**

**Since this fic is my first full story that is done...yes I am surprise the first fic I finish is my darkest fanfic I've ever done...trust me. It feels very strange.**

**Anyway I wanted to give you guys and gals a little chat before I close this one up.**

**The Original Parts:**

**There original parts I was going to place in the fic but were too dark even for this fic and I believe a lot of people would have really hated me for it. As I said before I held back on this fic and still turned out to be real dark.**

**There was a part where the boys didnt go with the band idea but just enter the village to find the girls kicking ass left and right while doing so, there was a dark rape part with Deidara finding Ino getting rape in the woman's bathroom. Deidara of course stop and kills the guy but the image is left deep on him even though he saves Ino.**

**Another one was Naruto got capture by Dark Sasuke and force to watch him rape Kushina in front of him, and forcing Naruto to go Seven Tails, during this point Naruto almost went nine tails but is stop by Good Sasuke. This idea was scrapped.**

**Another one was Kushina got gangbang by a Futa Anko, Futa Tayuya and Futa Konan after Kushina met good naruto and good sasuke but scrapped that idea, because wasn't sure how everyone would take Kushina getting bang by group of futanaris.**

**And other dark stuff.**

**I thank you all who stay by me during this fic, those who didn't judge me too hard just for a few chapters and waited to see the full end of this story. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**I know this fic may have push me out your favorite writer on fanfic, but I did this fic as a challenge to myself. To use my favorite characters and place them in a dark world where no one can save them but Naruto and Good Sasuke. As I said before I love Kushina, I love her to death she's one of my top favorite females character in Naruto. People may say I gone too far, trust and believe everyone I was holding back in this fic, I could have done much worst but I didn't but I chose not too.**

**This may be the darkness Naruto fanfic on Fanfic maybe, who knows maybe someone can make even darker fic than me meh.**

**I know I set this fic as Naruto X Harem and Naruto x Kushina, Naruto X Mikoto are the only ones we barely see. I'll bring out the rest of that harem in the next story.**

**That's all I have to say everyone see you in my next updated fics and also see you in the Sequel that is...**

**United Light In The Dark World**


End file.
